The One That Got Away
by JulietaGabbana
Summary: Isabella Williams realised as a child that she could never out run her past,but 28Years later she never expected to cross paths with the Winchester Family Or allow a certain Winchester brother close to her heart when she and any1 around her is in danger!
1. Chapter 1: Acceptance of Our Pasts

**The One That Got Away**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything of Supernatural or anything recognised from it. However I do only own Belle, Taylor and their stories.

_**Chapter One: Acceptance of our Pasts**_

Taylor slowly brushed a strand of her golden curls behind her ear as she stared at a family photograph consisting of her elder, deceased brother and herself. She blinked back a few tears as they bridged unto her eyes. It had been four years since her brother's death and still she became so emotional at the sight of him in the photograph. Many people say time can heal anything except Taylor felt it could heal ALMOST anything, for the emptiness within her heart could never heal as it disappeared the night she witnessed her brother and mother take their last breaths. Taylor heard the motel room door open and close as the semi-coarse voice, which always brought a somewhat calmness and relief for Taylor, bellowed through the closed bathroom door.

"Taya, honey, we got to get going if we want to reach the Roadhouse before night."

"I... I'll be right out, just give me a sec."

Taylor stammered as she tried to compose herself again. She still didn't understand why she tried to fake a smile in front of the one person who could see right through it every single time. She placed the photograph back in the pocket of her jeans, as she quickly put her hair into a ponytail. As she walked out the bathroom and began putting her things into her duffel bag, she got a whiff of the caffeine smell coming from the cappuccino awaiting her on the table.

"Cappuccino with extra foam, just like you enjoy it."

Taylor smiled as she took a long sip from the cup handed to her.

"Thanx Belle."

"No problem, sugar. Let's get going. I wanna arrive before sundown."

Belle grabbed Taylor's duffel bag and walked out the door leaving it open for her. Taylor couldn't help but take a few moments to reminisce on how the woman before her had been somewhat of her Saving Grace, taking care of her the day she lost her only family. At first Belle was very reluctant, as she wasn't keen on introducing Taylor to this lifestyle; however the more Taylor pressed the issue that she wanted the life of a hunter, the more Belle felt responsible to protect her from the truth behind it. Taylor realised how she owes everything to her for Belle would give her life for Taylor within a heartbeat, just as any mother- or mother figure to be exact- would do. And for that Taylor was grateful enough to do the same without thinking about it.

"Taya, what's up with you? You've been out of it the whole morning."

"Nothing, just feel like today isn't my day. Sorry Belle."

Belle eyed Taya out. She could see right through the teenager's ways, but decided not to press the matter further as she did not have the energy for it today. The girls walked towards the flaming red '69 Mustang, which was the most beautiful sight Belle had ever seen. As they got inside, Belle fired up the engine and they were instantly on the road.

Belle pulled up her beauty of a car into the dirt road and parked just on the side of the saloon. She had hardly exited her Mustang when Ellen Harvelle barged out the Harvelle Roadhouse, showing Belle the exact pitch she still, to this day, winced at when heard.

"Isabella Eva Williams, how dare you disappear on me like that for so long?!! Rufus and I have both been on our toes stressing about your safety, heck about your very existence- if it still was present!!"

"Ellen! Fu... Funny story... See Taya had this hunt – "

"Oh no, you are not going to use Taylor as an attempt to weave yourself out of this one! I know you all too well young lady! As if it would kill you to pick up the phone for a minute to say that you alive and well. And Taylor, don't think you off the hook either! You are old enough to do the exact same thing. Phones are not only used for interacting with boys!"

Taylor stopped dead in her tracks when Ellen addressed her. She sheepishly gave those puppy dog eyes filled with such hazel and a soft smile that Ellen could not hold anger against for long. At the sight of this move, Belle frowned knowing exactly how she could not squeeze her way out of this as easily as Taya just did. Belle could only mutter up the courage for three words. No more.

"Ellen, I'm sorry?"

"You're sorry? That's all? Well all I can say is that Rufus will not be as easy, so for that I will go light on you and let him deal with your pretty ass later. Let's see you weave your way through that one!"

The thought played on Belle's mind over and over knowing exactly how Rufus can be. It was quickly interrupted by Ash's party filled voice.

"It is about time my Babe got back in town. Was beginning to lose my 'business in the front, party in the back' style baby! Need my wild cat to teach me how it goes again."

"Ash, I'm not your babe or your wild cat! _And that was a one night deal which was clearly controlled by intoxication, and speak of it again and I swear you will be one ball short!"_

Belle whispered the last part in one rough voice that at first made Ash wince, but then made him crack a smirk at her; which got Belle even more on edge knowing how her bad girl action was not working as she hoped.

"Oh, how I love a feisty woman."

"Aaaaarggh..."

Belle stormed off towards the saloon. As she sat at the bar Ellen caught her frustrated face and immediately gave her a double whiskey shot on the rocks. Belle gave Ellen an appreciative eye before downing the shot, scrunching up her face as she swallowed it. Taylor couldn't help but chuckle at how after all these years Belle still allowed Ash to crawl under her skin as easily as he did when they first met.

"So Taylor, sweety, how's the hunting life treating you? Still enjoying it, or has Isabella finally cracked your patience level?"

Belle frowned at Ellen, while Taylor smirked.

"Not at all, Ellen. I owe so much to Belle, you as well of course! But I must say that hunting the supernatural isn't as glamorous as it's cracked up to be; however the fact that you have saved a life makes me want to do it more and more. Plus it kind of gives me a rush now and then just feeling that danger. Makes me feel anything but ordinary. So my answer would be yes, still enjoying it."

"Goodness, you've officially spent too much time with Isabella. You've even begun thinking like her."

"Is that supposed to be a bad thing?"

Belle interjected the conversation with the same frown as earlier still plastered across her face.

"Oh not at all Darling..."

Ellen's sarcasm made Belle give her a glare. In an attempt to change the love-hate subject, Belle crossed the wrong path.

"Speaking of, where's Jo? I kind of miss that crazy girl."

"Don't even get me started on Joanna Beth! She is in for a treat herself!"

"Oh lovely... Retorted to full names, kind of makes me feel better knowing this foul mood of yours isn't entirely my fault."

"Isabella, are you trying to make gun you down today?"

"Not at all..."

Isabella tried her attempt at a pair of puppy dog eyes with a soft smile. By the glare Ellen shot her, she realised it was very much unsuccessful; making her stare back at her beer bottle.

"She ran off Belle... We fought so badly that she just ran off... The worst is she ran off onto a hunt! She told me she was going off to Vegas to party up a storm and forget about a few things, got Ash to lie about it and prepare a fake trail of credit card use for me to find when I began searching for her – exactly as she expected me to. Only turns out she went on this hunt she's been talking about for weeks on end now, except I never let her go. That was the bases of our fight. I finally got it out of Ash and immediately phoned Dean only to be told she was captured by the damn ghost! Dean promised me he would bring her back, as if that was supposed to make me feel better. A Winchester! Promising a Harvelle's life? How could I-"

"Wait, did you just say Winchester? As in Dean Winchester?"

By this time Taylor had left to not only give Ellen and Belle some privacy, but also for the fact of respect. She headed over to Ash, and after irritating him hard enough he gave up on what he was researching and took Taylor up on her offer to a game of pool.

"Yes... Dean Winchester."

"Well, where they Ellen? I'm going to drag her ass back here if it's the last thing I do."

Belle began picking up her car keys and slipping on her jacket.

"Don't Belle, sit down. The hunt's over, she's safe and Dean is bringing her home as we speak. Much to her dismay actually."

Belle sighed dropping her keys, signalling to Ellen to get her another beer. As Ellen did so, she slipped off her jacket and stayed standing while awaiting her beer.

"Don't worry Ellen. You two will patch things up. You always do and this time you have to in order to maintain her safety. Ellen I hope you know that it's time she knows the truth."

"Belle I can't do that. I have learnt to forgive John for what he did, and I do not wish my daughter to go through the pain and anger I battled for such a long period."

"Ellen, would you prefer her to run off again, this time alone? She deserves to know the truth Ellen. And by that she will be wise at choosing her hunting companions. Plus it isn't your decision, it is hers."

"Maybe you right, but how do I even begin telling her?"

"Speak from the heart, Ellen. It's the only thing that does us justice."

As if on cue, the Winchester brothers entered the saloon, with Jo following closely behind- arms crossed and an angry expression filling up her face. Belle gazed to the taller brother, recognising his hazel eyes that any person could get lost in. She changed her focus onto the shorter, scruffier looking brother. He had a way about him, which would make any woman fall to her knees, obviously keeping up his reputation. She scoffed and turned on her heels towards Taylor and Ash.

Dean watched as the woman before him walked away from them after looking them up and down. Her jeans tightly caressing her curves, and her white tank top accentuating her assets well enough to make Dean absentmindedly flirt with her, except there were more pressing matters on his mind – like Jo and Ellen, his father's death, and recently finding out her had a half brother, whom he never met and never will. These issues played on his heart forcefully; and even though Sam would push for Dean to talk to him, they both knew that isn't Dean's style.

"Ellen, I'm so sorry for lying-"

Dean began apologising to Ellen only to be abruptly cut off.

"Dean don't. Joanna knows exactly what she did, and there's no point in trying to hide the fact that you tried helping. May I speak to my daughter for a while in private, please?"

Dean was reluctant at first, really wanting to express to Ellen how sorry he was, but in the end gave in to her request. He nodded and headed out the saloon. Belle watched as the brothers left and Ellen began telling Jo the truth behind her father's death. She took her attention back to Taylor and Ash. Ash was getting more and more frustrated as Taylor kept hitting every ball dead on as Belle had taught her to. She heard a smash of a glass which made her snap straight towards Ellen and Jo's direction. Jo was storming out the saloon and Ellen began crying and cleaning up the glass pieces. Belle immediately ran towards Ellen, Taylor doing the same, and without thinking Belle took Ellen's hands and made her look into her crystal green eyes.

"Ellen, you did the right thing. She needs time to take it in. Go after her once you've composed yourself. Taylor will help you. I'll clean this up and take care of the brothers."

"Thank you Belle."

Ellen left with Taylor to the back as Belle began cleaning up the pieces of glass. Ash appeared by her side. She half expected him to crack up a joke having her on her knees before him, but to her surprise her bent down and begun helping her. She smiled lightly. By the time they finished cleaning up, Ellen had returned and was on her way out to reconcile with Jo. Belle grabbed two beers from the fridge and headed in the same direction as Ellen outside, while Taylor and Ash headed back to their game. Belle noticed Ellen and Jo in the field with their hands flying around every so often. She forced her attention towards the brothers. It seemed like there was a very intense moment between them, and she was reluctant to interrupt it, but still she did it anyways. The brothers stopped talking as they watched the hunter walk towards them.

"Thought you boys would appreciate a cold beer in the middle of this confusion.'

"Um... thanks"

Dean took the beer and took a long sip. Sam took the bottle; however it took him a while to take a sip while he kept his stare on Belle.

"Dean Winchester, the here is my brother Sam."

Belle chuckled lightly.

"Oh I know. Isabella Eva Williams. Most people tend to call me Belle. Nice to meet you."

Dean couldn't help but smirk at her confidence and attitude. He noticed her long brunette hair fall as she tilted her head to the side.

"So, you a hunter I'm sure. Clearly close to Ellen and Jo, so you know everything. Great, another person to hate us."

"Yes, Dean, I am a self proclaimed hunter. And, yes, Ellen is like an adoptive mother to me making Jo like a sister, so yes her safety would interfere with your first impression and the fact that she arrived here in one piece I am impressed. And no, not another person to hate you guys. The children shouldn't be blamed for the parent's mistakes."

"Well, aren't we a smart ass."

"Now, Dean, I'm trying to be nice here."

"Belle!"

Belle turned to see Jo standing just a few feet from her. She turned her whole body to face Jo.

"Well, now that the tension's out of the way, come here and give me some love. I haven't seen you in ages girl!"

Jo silently walked towards Belle's open arms. The minute she reached them she began sobbing into her shoulder. Belle hugged her and signalled to the brothers to give them a moment. Once the brothers had entered the saloon, Jo pulled back from Belle's embrace.

"How could she keep this from me Belle?"

"Jo, you know your mother did this looking out for your best interests. She never wanted you to go through the exact same thing you going through now. That's typically a parent's job to do so. Sure they sometimes do it in the very wrong manner, but they get the job of safety done, and that's all that matters. Be grateful that you have a parent to do that."

"Belle, I'm sorry. Here I am dumping this on you when you-"

"No, no. Don't feel guilty! I've dealt with my past and I said I would be here for you no matter what and I meant it! Now why don't we go off and hit back some shots. I bet I could still take you on."

Jo chuckled and wiped away tears from her eyes. It amazes her how after all these years; Belle still knew how to make Jo smile in the middle of tears.

"Bring it on."

The girls walked back to the saloon side by side. Belle gently knocked Jo on her side with her hands in her pockets. Jo chuckled again and knocked her back. The atmosphere in the bar was much better than it had been when the brothers first arrived. Belle walked over to the bar while Jo walked over to Taylor and Ash by the pool table.

"So, Ellen what's this big job you had me drive here for?"

"Oh, honey I forgot about that in all this commotion. It's a hunt I believe to be right up your alley. I'm still not sure exactly what's causing it but from what I've seen, it spells out black magic or demon dealing to me. Two professional people, very highly successful people, meet their death after claiming to be haunted by some vicious hellhounds. That's all I've come up with so far. Here's the file."

Ellen hands over the file into Belle's hands. Belle opened it then closed it after skimming through it. Taylor came up behind her at that very moment, kind of surprising Belle.

"So Belle, where's the next hunt taking us?"

"Ain't you a little young to be hunting around with your mother?"

Dean interjected before Belle could reply to Taylor's answer. Dean's remark made Belle gasp while Taylor's laugh took on the opposite reaction.

"Dean, she's 16. That would have made me pregnant at the age of 12. Either I look really old, or I look like a slut of some sorts. I'm not sure which answer's gonna do you justice."

"Oh... Damn... Belle I... I'm sorry... Tha... That came out very wrong."

"You think?"

Dean looked at Sam with pleading eyes to help him out this jam. Sam just continued to smirk holding back his urge to burst out laughing. Taylor and Ellen holding the same reactions as Dean looked down at his beer, then immediately downing the rest hoping it would somewhat blur the present conversation.

"Anyways, Taya, Darling I think it's better you stay here with Ellen while I wrap up this hunt."

"What? That's not fair! I've fought just about everything from ghosts to blood sucking vampires, and now you decide to protect me? No Belle, I'm going with you on this hunt!"

"Belle, she has a point. Plus I think you'll need a hand with this one hun."

Belle glared at Ellen for even agreeing with Taylor after knowing how emotional Belle became with black magic cases.

"Ellen, you know very well why I refuse to take Taya with me on this hunt. I do not care what you have faced before Taya, but I will not take and expose you to the very thing I swore even myself from! This is not a discussion, I'm responsible for you and what I say goes. I have never kept you away from anything so do this one thing for me. You will stay here with Ellen, Jo and Ash while I wrap up this hunt. And those puppy dog eyes might work when you trying to get a ride out of my Mustang, but it sure as hell will not work this time! As for me needing a helping hand, the brothers could always be gentlemen and accompany me. What you say boys?"

Dean sprayed out the beer he just took in from Sam's bottle.

"We are going to do what?"

"Well, Dean from your clever remark earlier, I highly suggest you be somewhat less of a jerk and accompany me on this hunt. Either that or I gun your ass down for calling me a slut? Your choice sugar."

"Hey I did not call you a- Umph"

Dean winced as his brother hit him with his elbow in the side.

"We would love to accompany you on this hunt."

"Why thank you Sam. Maybe there is hope for you Winchesters."

Dean mumbled in frustration while staring at Sam. Taylor was ignoring Belle while she tried to talk to her to let her know how much she cared. Ellen caught Taylor's eyes and shook her head at her reaction towards Belle.

"It's just not fair..."

Taylor whined like a school girl.

"I know, but one day you will understand why I try to protect you as best I can. Plus you can win some good cash whipping Ash's butt at pool, just like I taught you."

Belle said gently knocking Taylor's chin. Taylor tried so hard to hide the smirk creeping onto her lips. Once it appeared, Belle hugged her and immediately grabbed her car keys and slipped into her leather jacket. She grabbed her duffel bag and the file Ellen had given her.

"Let's go boys. My car's out back. You'll be following me I'm assuming?"

"Oh great, this is going to be one hell of a peachy hunt with miss-"

Sam cut Dean off with another knock to his side as the brothers got up and bid their goodbyes. Belle smirked at Dean, making him curse her name under his breath while staring into her clear green eyes. She broke he stare and walked out the saloon. While Dean watched her prance her way out, he couldn't help but tilt his head and have a glare at her butt while those jeans hugged it tightly. Sam slapped his head and walked in front of him, making Dean curse his name this time as he sheepishly walked out the bar while Taylor chuckled at the brother's ways.

**Author's Note: Please do let me know what you all think so far! I'm new to this and would greatly appreciate all types of feedback no matter how bad or good. Please do review; I know how it will fuel me to write a heck of a lot more!**

**Just in case anybody was confused, Yes I changed the plot around a little to fit my story. The episode in Season four where the brothers found their half paternal brother, I moved it earlier into Season two. Hope nobody minds. Just makes my story possible. Will update soon soon! I want to make it a habit to update every week, so hopefully that runs smoothly. The next chapter will reveal more about Belle's past and it should pick up tempo. Do let me know what you think!**

**Julietta Gabanna xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2: Crossroad Blues Part I

**The One That Got Away**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything of Supernatural or anything recognised from it. However I do only own Belle, Taylor and their stories.

_**Chapter Two: Crossroad Blues Part I**_

Ellen stood at the saloon doors and watched the scene in front of her as Dean approvingly eyed Belle's car as she reversed it from the back and skid dirt as she took off onto the road, Dean and Sam following suit in the Impala. Taylor appeared behind Ellen, startling her out of her thoughts.

"Ellen, who are those guys? Well, I know they hunters but what I mean to ask is if Belle is safe with them?"

"Honey, even if Belle aint safe with them, if there is anybody who can take on any form of supernatural and manage to take care of themselves it's Isabella. If those boys don't watch their backs, her attitude might just bite them worse than the demon itself."

Taylor chuckled at the thought of her experience of coming face to face with Belle's mean streak.

"Well, that I know myself. But they good hunters, right?"

"Even though I find difficulty in admitting it, they the best I've ever seen. John surely taught them well. I just wish Winchesters had a better reputation so that I didn't have to doubt them so much."

"Winchester? As in John Winchester?"

"Yes, honey, those boys were John's sons. Dean and Samuel Winchester."

"John had sons?"

"Darling, you talking as if you know... Knew him?"

"Wh... What? Oh, no... I ju-... I've just heard of him before. You know, talk of the towns."

Ellen eyed Taylor out sceptically. Something was very different in her eyes, in the sound of her voice, even in her manner of movement which made Ellen uneasy. The rest of the night Taylor hardly spoke and after dinner she turned Ash down at a game of pool to lock herself in the room, isolating herself to nothing but the four white rooms surrounding her. After cleaning up the bar Ellen made sure Jo and Ash were too busy to notice her disappearance as she quickly went upstairs to Taylor's closed door and began talking through her crikey facial expressions.

Dean had a one hand feel on the steering wheel, while the other was on his lap tapping to the beat of Led Zeppelin booming through the car speakers. Sam was staring out the window at the scenery as it passed him by while they followed the red Mustang in front of them. Dean couldn't help but break the silence at something that had been bugging him since they left the Harvelle's.

"Dude, what made you so willingly agree to assisting this hunt? If you had let me talk as I wanted, I would have told this chick to take a hike."

"That's your problem Dean, you never knew how to talk to anybody without being a jerk or a pig. I just think that this change of scenery might keep our minds off stuff."

"Change of scenery? Dude, we always changing the God damn scenery!"

"You know what I mean, having someone around us for a change. Someone who knows what's going on. Someone to just be around to prevent us from rambling on about the usual stuff clouding our judgement"

"Whatever."

"Plus there's something about her that I'm more curious to know. Like some dark secret she's holding."

"Sure it's the dark secret or the dark lingerie she's got under that tank top of hers?"

"Dean, you such a pig! You telling me you can't seem to see past a woman's breasts long enough to see something aint right about this hunter or the girl with her? Even the way Ellen acts around her?"

Dean kept his eyes on the road for a while before turning towards Sam's stare, cracking a smirk in reply.

"Nope."

"Erg... Never mind. Let's just get this hunt done because it's clear I'm probably being paranoid again. I guess all the drama that's happened recently has made me this way."

"So, that's the reason you wanted to go on this hunt? You just trying to find some other dysfunctional person's mind to analyse instead of your own, even if there aint anything to find?"

"Something like that."

"Dude that's just messed up. I prefer being a pig."

Sam's silence ended the conversation, as he shifted in his seat trying to get comfortable. Even though Dean made a joke about almost everything, his brother's state of mind was bugging him a little; however he wasn't going to let it go further. As long as he's around, all will be fine. At least he hoped so as he drove into the night.

Belle was so thankful that the boys agreed to stop at the dinner before heading out to their hunt. She was starving like crazy. Only then did she realise that with the drama at Ellen's, she landed up leaving on an empty stomach-exactly how she had arrived at Ellen's in the first place. Sam was doing some sort of research on his laptop, while Dean and she dug into a plate of fries.

"So much for a low profile. You got a warrant in St. Louis and you're officially in the Fed's data base."

Sam interrupted the silence from hunger. Dean smirked at his brother's comment.

"Dude, I'm like Dillinger or something."

"Dean, it's not funny. Makes the job harder, we got to be more careful now."

Belle couldn't help but chuckle at Dean's reaction to his criminal record. She ate the fry that was in her fingers and after swallowing it, she cut into the conversation.

"What about you Sam? What they got on you?"

Sam stared at her for a while before furrowing his brows and returning his gaze to his laptop. After typing for a few seconds, he replied still looking at the screen.

"Sure they just haven't posted it yet."

"Wait. No accessory? Nothing?"

Dean stopped eating his fries to interject quickly not giving Belle time to reply. Sam became even more frustrated with his brother.

"Shut up."

Dean let out a laugh which made both Belle and Sam look up at him.

"You're jealous."

"No, I'm not!"

"Aha..."

Belle couldn't help but laugh at this before going for the last fry. Dean beat her to it as he grabbed it quickly before dipping it in some ketchup and shoving it into his mouth. He smirked as he cleaned his fingers with the napkin in front of him. Belle punched him on his arm next to her which signalled for him to move so she could get out her seat. As she climbed out her seat, Dean rubbed his arm with his eye brows furrowed and staring at her. He couldn't help but notice the tattoo she had on her lower back of a blue rose with some writing under it that he couldn't read.

"Well, I'm just going to the bathroom before we hit the road and get this job done. While I'm gone, Sam, tell your brother what we got on the case there you innocent, harmless, young man you."

Belle grabbed his chin while talking to him like a child before walking away slowly laughing to herself. Dean smirked at this sight. He was warming up to Belle each time he and her ganged up in irritating Sam. Sam closed his laptop in frustration and picked up the case file Ellen had given Belle at the Roadhouse. He opened it and held up a couple of pages before reading what was written upon them.

"Architect Shaun Boyden plummeted to his death from the roof of his home."

"Mmm... Build a high rise and jump off the top of it. That's classy. When did he call animal control?"

"Two days earlier."

"Did he actually say 'black dog'?"

"Yeah. Vicious, wild, black dog. The authorities couldn't find it, no one else saw it. In fact..."

Sam's voice disappeared as Belle walked into the bathroom and locked the door behind her. She stared at her reflection in the mirror before splashing cold water onto it. She knew exactly what was happening on this hunt. Heck, she knew the minute she glanced at the file back at Ellen's. She just decided to keep it to herself. Let the boys figure it out. Anything to keep her past exactly where she buried it. She snapped out of her thoughts and turned off the tap of running water before walking back out towards the table the boys were at.

"Ready to get going boys?"

"You bet."

"Do you want to know the truth? There was a time that he couldn't even design a pump tent. Hell, 10 years ago he was working as a bartender in this place called Lloyd's. Complete dive."

Shaun Boyden's colleague was explaining. Sam was the one doing all the questioning in this case.

"Right. So what changed?"

"You got me. But overnight, he gets this huge commission and he starts designing... He starts designing the most ingenious buildings anyone has ever seen."

All of a sudden there was a silence. I looked up from my pen and clipboard, where I was busy doodling figures pretending as if I was taking down notes for our so called 'tribute' to Shaun Boyden. Shaun's colleague seemed to be pondering on something, until Dean snapped him out of his thoughts.

"What?"

"It's funny. True geniuses seem to die young, don't they? To have that kind of talent; why? Why just throw it away?"

Belle decided to stay at the motel they checked into. She used the excuse that she was going to do research on Lloyd's bar while Dean and Sam went to interview the other victim as well as the pound about the 'black dogs'. In actual fact Belle was just getting irritated by the investigating when she knew each answer that was going to come from the interviews and interrogations.

Dean stood there in the Doctor's kitchen looking around until he glanced over to a photo on the fridge. As he grabbed it and looked at it he asked the Doctor's assistant more questions.

"You know I read she was Chief Surgeon at the hospital. She's got to be, what? 42? 43? Pretty young for that job."

"Youngest in the history of the place. She got the position... 10 years ago."

"Ha... overnight success... 10 years ago."

Sam said glaring at Dean, which made Dean interrupt before the lady got suspicious.

"Yeah, we know a guy like that."

Dean looked at the back of the photograph where he notice the place and date of the photo written on it.

"Oh look at this."

Dean holds up the picture in front of Sam before turning it around.

"Lloyd's Bar."

The boys got back to the motel to pick Belle up before heading towards Lloyd's Bar. Dean had phoned her to let her know what they found out at the Doctor's place. Belle told them to come pick her up so that they could go together. She didn't feel like meeting them there. She wanted to sit in a car she didn't have to drive for once. One could say she was feeling lazy with the slow pace at which the hunt was going. Once they arrived at Lloyd's Bar, Belle immediately noticed the flowers at the crossroads just outside Lloyd's Bar which was used in certain summoning rituals. The boys were walking towards the bar when they stopped to chat. Belle continued walking, looking around before rejoining the brothers by the flowers.

"So two people become sudden successes about 10 years ago right around the time they were hanging here at Lloyd's-"

"Where there just happens to be a crossroads. You think?"

Sam finished off Dean's sentence which clearly stated how the brothers were thinking alike.

"Let's find out."

Dean walked away from the flowers towards the centre of the crossroads. He then turned in position looking in all directions.

"Seem about dead centre to you?"

Sam appeared with a shovel and handed it to Dean who began digging at the spot he was standing. After a while he hit a tin box. Dean pulled it out and opened it. Inside was a photo, bones and a bottle of some black stuff. Dean took out the bones, while Sam took the bottle of dirt. Dean was about to question in his confused state before Belle interrupted.

"I'll bet that's graveyard dirt Sam's holding there. And that there would be a black cat's bone."

Dean shot Belle a glare, looking at her sceptically. She avoided his gaze as much as possible. She knew he was wondering how she knew all this. He decided shrug it off before replying to her.

"That's some serious spell work."

"That's deep south voodoo stuff Dean. It's used to summon a demon. Actually not just summon one. Crossroads are where pacts are made. These people are actually making deals with the damn thing!"

"Yeah, because that always ends well."

"They're seeing dogs alright. But not black dogs, they seeing hellhounds. Demonic pit bulls."

Dean just stared at her. Something was definitely suspicious at how she knew all this. Again Dean tried to catch her eye but she avoided it as much as possible. Again Dean shrugged it off. There were more important things to deal with. He cut out the awkward silence between them.

"Whoever this demon is, it's back and it's collecting. And that Doctor lady, where ever she's running she aint running fast enough."

Dean took out the photo that was currently in the box and returned it into the dug up hole. They all made their way towards the Impala. Belle was ahead of them and upon arriving she felt a little under the weather and almost lost her balance. She leaned herself into the front of the Impala facing the brothers, waiting for them to arrive. Sam stood there with his hands in his pockets while waiting for Dean. Upon arrival Dean glared at Belle, tilting his head sideways at her before addressing her.

"Princess, give me your hand."

Belle shot a glare at Dean, a little shocked by his statement of endearment which had a hint of mockery. She hesitated a bit before giving in and handing him her hand. As her hand entered his embrace, he pulled her instantly towards him. He moved to the side as to not have her knock into his chest, as she half expected. She stumbled a little before grabbing her composure and stopping herself from falling head first into the dirt. She turned on her heal to face him. She was about to burst on him, before he interjected explaining his actions.

"Sit on my car again and you'll be very sorry."

Belle opened her mouth to speak, but closed it almost just as quickly. Her face was getting a bit flustered and she crossed her arms and tilted her weight onto the right hand side of her body. Sam chuckled at the event that just played before his eyes before speaking and interrupting the silent curses Belle was rambling on about.

"So it's just like that the Robert Johnson legend, right? I mean selling your soul at the crossroads kind of deal?"

"Except that wasn't a legend. I mean, you know his music?"

Sam looked down at the ground after Dean's question before frowning, after thinking on it for a while. That's when Belle had to interrupt. How could Sam not know the greatest Blue's musician?

"You don't know Robert Johnson's songs? Sam there's a cold reference all over his lyrics. I mean, 'Crossroad Blues'? 'Mean Devil Blues'? 'Hellhound on my trail'?"

Sam continued to frown and look at Belle blankly while she returned his gaze with utter disbelief. Dean just shook his head at his brother before answering Sam's questionable glare.

"Story goes he died choking on his own blood, hallucinating and muttering about big, evil dogs."

Sam nodded his head now understanding the legend.

"Now it's happening again."

"Yeah."

"So we got to find out if anybody else struck any bargains around here."

"Right. So we got to clean these people's mess up for them. I mean, they not exactly squeaky clean."

Before Sam could reply to his brother remark, she stepped in clearly aware of another disagreement brooding in the air.

"Dean, give that photo from the tin. I'll go inside and find out if anybody knows him. Once I know you can take me back to the motel to pick up my car. I'll go check out the guy and you two can sit sorting out your issues. This is my hunt after all and I simply asked for your assistance. If you don't want to help these people then fine, but I'm going to try find a way. Everything has a loop hole in it."

With this she took the photo from Dean's hands and strutted towards the bar, leaving Dean to stare at her before returning to his brother's glare.

Dean and Sam sat in the motel room waiting for Belle to return from Jorge Darryl's place. Dean was watching the T.V eating a burger, while Sam sat on the bed checking something on his laptop. At this moment they heard the motel room door click and Belle walked into the room. She threw her car keys on the table along with a hex bag. She took off her leather jacket before sighing deeply. Dean watched her every move, along with Sam. He finished his burger and got up to walk towards her. He stopped at the table, picking up the hex bag. He opened it, looking inside and taking a whiff. He frowned and then smirked before looking at Belle.

"Went for the wrong shaker there, Princess?"

"Excuse me?"

"Usually you use salt if you want to keep evil things out."

"Wait, you boys think you know something about something but you don't know goophaduss? Figures."

Dean furrowed his brows and took another glance at the black powder in the hex bag.

"Well, we know a little about a lot of things. Just enough to make us dangerous."

"Aha... Well, I'm still waiting to see this so called danger you possess Winchester."

"Ha... Give me 5 minutes and you'll see more than you have seen in years."

Dean smirked as he retorted to Belle's remark, walking a little closer towards her. He was inches from her face. She chuckled in disbelief while moving around Dean towards the fridge. She took out a can of beer and opened it. Sam interrupted his brother's attempts at another remark.

"What is it?"

"Voodoo, Sam. Keeps out demons. Jorge apparently knows a little something about this voodoo. He was the first to summon this demon. Apparently after Jorge made his deal, the demon didn't leave. Stayed at Lloyd's chatting it up for about a week, making deals with people. Jorge said he tried to warn them, but it was hopeless."

"So, how do we help him?"

"We don't Sam. He clearly stated how he didn't want our help. Blames himself for all the people sucked into the deals. He said he brought it here and he has to take responsibility for it. I tried to reason with him, but he practically kicked my ass out his apartment."

"Well, at least he feels the same way I do about your ass."

Belle shot Dean a glance. She opened her mouth ready to retort loudly to him, but Sam stopped her.

"Not now you two. So, did he say who else made the deals?"

Belle kept her glare on Dean throughout Sam's question before replying.

"Evan Hudson. Was on my way there. Decided to check if you boys are still with me on this hunt?"

"Yeah, we are."

Dean glared at Sam before tilting his head as if not agreeing with his brother's answer. But kept quiet once his brother returned his gaze clearly stating he has no choice in the matter. They got ready and began towards the Impala. Belle agreed to leave her car behind because it was easier. Sam decided to break the silence in the car on the way to Evan's place.

"So, Belle, how do you know so much about this voodoo stuff?"

Dean glanced over to Sam catching his eye before returning his gaze back to the road. He was half curious about her answer since the very same question has been bugging him since they arrived at the crossroads; however at the same time he couldn't care less of what came out that woman's mouth.

"Well, Sam, let's just say it's not the first time I've dealt with this kind of thing."

Sam wanted to push the subject a little further but decided that now was not the time. Once arriving at Evan Hudson's place, they were expected to try finding any form- if there is any- to save him. Now was when the true hunt began.

**Author's Note: I must say I like this chapter more and more. The next chapter is going to expose more of Belle's secret past, much to her dismay. Look out for that! Please do let me know what you think so far. Anything said is much appreciated. Don't be shy! Even if you have any queries or requests and suggestions- it is greatly accepted and I will most definitely reply back :D**

**Just wanted to say thank you to 'sammys lover' for being my first reviewer and helping me in wanting to continue. You rock!**

**Julieta Gabbana xoxo :D**


	3. Chapter 3: Crossroad Blues Part II

**The One That Got Away**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything of Supernatural or anything recognised from it. However I do only own Belle, Taylor and their stories.

_**Chapter Three: Crossroad Blues Part II**_

All three of them walked up onto Evan Hudson's front porch. Sam looked at Dean and me before knocking loudly on the door. A man with semi white hair, ruffled clothes and a little stubble came to the door. He looked as if he hadn't changed his clothes or took a shower in days.

"Yes?"

"Evan Hudson?"

Sam asked him only to be answered by a slow nod. It was at this point that Dean got a little impatient and interrupted Sam's calm approach.

"Ever been to a bar called Lloyd's?"

Evan instantly shot his glance at Dean at the mention of Lloyd's Bar. Dean decided to continue.

"Would have been about 10 years ago?"

Evan didn't take a second thought before slamming the door in their faces immediately. They heard shuffling from inside the house.

"Come on! We're not demons!"

It was at this point that Belle pushed her hands into the front pockets of her faded jeans and leaned into the wall, facing Dean with a smirk across her face.

"Any other bright ideas Winchester?"

He shot Belle a hint of irritation before lifting his leg and knocking down Evan Hudson's front door. After his actions he turned to face Belle, almost waiting for some sort of approval. Belle shook her head faintly before muttering under her breath.

"Typical."

"I don't want to die."

Evan had calmed down once they explained they were trying to help him. Dean was clearly allowing this hunt to eat at his conscious since he began asking Evan questions about what his deal was for, retorting back to each and every one of Evan's responses.

"Nah, of course you don't. Not know."

"Dean! Stop."

Sam attempted to control his brother's lack of compassion, which went by very unsuccessful as Dean ignored it completely.

"What did you ask for anyway? Never need Viagra? Bowl a perfect game? What?"

"My wife."

Dean began to chuckle at Evan's silent answer.

"Right. Getting the girl. Well that's worth the trip to hell for."

Sam was losing his own patience with his brother, while Belle simply leaned herself against Evan's office table.

"Dean, stop!"

"No, he's right. I made the deal. Nobody twisted my arm. That woman, or whatever she was, at the bar said I could have anything I want. I thought she was nuts at first but... I don't know... I was desperate."

"Desperate?"

Belle was now confused at his excuse.

"Julie was dying."

There was silence in the room as Belle received clarification. She glanced over to Dean and saw him gazing into nothing with, what seemed to be, a hint of remorse in his eyes. Almost as quickly as Belle noticed such a hint of emotion, it disappeared before he addressed Evan once again.

"You did it to save her?"

"She had cancer. They stopped treatment and were moving her into hospice. They kept saying 'just a matter of days'."

Dean looked down at the floor as if reminiscing on something. Evan's voice snapped him back to reality.

"So yeah, I made the deal. And I would do it again. I would have died for her on the spot."

Dean kept alternating his gaze from Evan to the floor. He swallowed hard before replying.

"Did you ever think about her in all of this?"

"I did this for her!"

"Are you sure about that? I think you did it for yourself. So you wouldn't have to live without her. Well guess what? Now she's going to have to live without you! But what if she knew how much it cost? What if she knew it cost your soul? How do you think she would feel?"

Belle stared at Dean, noticing how every word he said was cutting him inside. She couldn't think of what he must be going through. Evan kept quiet and looking out into nothing. He didn't know how to answer Dean. Sam refused to allow his brother to beat himself up about what happened in the past which he had no control over.

"Ok, that's enough. Evan sit tight alright. We are going to figure this out."

The brother's exited the office. Sam glanced over at Belle to check if she was following, which she ended up doing. She stopped at the entrance of the office and leaned her side against the frame of the door with her hands, once again, inside the pockets of her jeans. She decided to stay away from the brothers to give them a little space, but yet in clear view of them as well as able to hear every word of their conversation.

"You alright?"

"Why wouldn't I be? Hey I got an idea. You throw Jorge's voodoo at that hellhound; keep it away from Evan as long as you can. I'm going to go to the crossroads and summon the demon."

"To summon... What? Dean, are you nuts?"

Dean kept quiet before pondering on Sam's question.

"Maybe... A little... But I can trap it; I can exorcise it and buy us some time to figure out something more permanent."

"Yeah, but how much time?"

"I don't know, a while. It's not easy for those suckers to crawl their way back from hell and into the sunshine."

"No, no way."

"Don't say no Sammy, unless you got a better idea."

"No Dean, forget it alright. I'm not letting you summon that demon."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't like where your head is at right now, that's why!"

"What are you talking about?"

"You know you've been on edge ever since we found that crossroads, Dean and I think I know why."

Dean began walking away from Sam. He walked past Sam towards Belle which made her stand upright and look at him. He caught her eye only to avoid it just as rapidly.

"You know, I don't have time for this- "

"Dad. You think maybe Dad made one of these deals hey?"

Dean stopped dead in his tracks in line with Belle. He turned around slowly to face his brother, while Sam came closer to close the distance between them before continuing.

"Hell, I've been thinking it. I'm sure you've been thinking it too."

Dean stared at his brother for a long while. This made Belle think about her past, as well as the brother's. She couldn't help but think how they were actually very similar and not so different, as she had been treating them. She snapped out of her thoughts once she heard Dean's voice, almost silent.

"It fits doesn't it? I'm alive, Dad's dead. Yellow eyed demon was involved. What if he did? What if he struck a deal? My life for his soul?"

"Did you just say yellow eyed demon?"

Belle interrupted at the mention of his name. Dean looked at her with glistening eyes that showed tears at the brink, but he quickly blinked them back to answer her.

"Yeah. Why? Know him?"

"Um... No, just heard of him a lot."

Belle lied to him, looking down at the ground. Evan's voice, coming from the office stopped Dean from pushing the subject further.

"I think I hear them."

Belle panicked. She couldn't face hellhounds again for it would only rekindle memories deep within her which she knew wouldn't allow her to sleep for a good couple of weeks, but yet she also couldn't face the crossroad's demon afraid of the things that might come out its filthy mouth. She needed to make a decision fast, so she decided to take the risk.

"I'm going to the crossroads. You boys stay here and keep him alive, ok?"

"Belle, wait!"

Dean caught her arm in his grasp, stopping her from leaving in the hurry she possessed. He noticed how her attitude changed at the mention of the yellow eyed demon and with a quick glance over to Sam; they shared a mutual moment that Belle was not in a good place right now to go on her own. Dean half felt responsible to protect her. He let her arm lose before replying to her.

"I'm going with you."

Belle opened her mouth to protest, but Dean cut her off walking towards the stairs.

"That's final. Sammy, go!"

Dean indicated to Sam. Belle closed her mouth at Dean's final words. She followed suit behind Dean and was silent throughout the whole ride to the crossroads. Dean would constantly ask if she was ok, but only received a small nod never removing her stare from the passenger side window. Upon arrival they decided on the plan. Belle put the plan into motion; while Dean placed his photo, from one of his fake ID's, into the tin box in. He then buried it in the middle of the crossroads. He slowly got to his feet and began looking around, waiting. He heard a voice that made him sway around towards it. He placed his eyes upon a young, gorgeous brunette with big, flowing curls coming down to her shoulders. She wore a tight black dress.

"So, what brings a guy like you to a place like this?"

Dean was a little shocked at first only to appreciate the host the demon chose to use, as he looked her from head to toe.

"You called me?"

"I'm just glad it worked."

"First time?"

"You could say that."

Oh, come on now. Don't sell yourself short. I know all about you, Dean Winchester."

At the sound of his name resonating from her mouth, her eyes turned a deep, fiery red.

"So, you know who I am."

"I get the news letter."

"Well, don't keep me in suspense. What have you heard?"

Dean began walking closer towards her, with his classical smirk across his face.

"Well, I heard you were handsome, just edible. What can I do for you Dean?"

Dean took his eye off the demon only to glance over to the Impala, stationed beside a water tower, before answering her.

"Maybe we should do this in my car. Nice and private."

"Sounds good to me."

They both began walking towards Dean's car, while talking.

"So, I was hoping we could strike a deal."

"That's what I do."

"I want Evan Hudson released from his contract."

"So sorry, darling. That's not negotiable."

"I'll make it worth your while."

"Oh, really? What are you offering?"

"Me."

She stopped, making Dean turn around to face her.

"Well, well, well. You would sacrifice your life for someone else's. Like father, like son."

She had a devious smile across her face. Dean's bottom lip shook a bit at her comment.

"You did know about your Dad's deal, right? His life for yours? Oh, I didn't make the deal myself; but boy I wish I had."

Dean gritted his teeth before opening up the Chevrolet's passenger side door.

"After you."

"Such a gentleman."

She was about to step into the car; however she caught a glance of white chalk underneath the car, indicating a drawn trap. She took a step back and glanced over at Dean.

"A Devil's Trap? You got to be kidding me. You stupid, stupid!"

She slammed the door and began walking towards Dean, backing him up against the wooden pole belonging to the water tower.

"I should rip you limb from limb!"

"Take your best shot."

"No, I don't think so. I'm not going to put you out of your misery."

"Oh, yeah? Why not?"

"Because your misery's the whole point. It's too much fun to watch. Knowing how your daddy died for you, how he sold his soul. I mean that's gotta hurt. It's all you ever think about. You wake up and your first thought is 'I can't do this anymore'. You all lit up with pain, I mean you loved him so much. And it's all your fault. You blew it Dean. I could have given you what you need."

"What do I need?"

Belle could hear how shaky Dean's voice was getting. She was so sick of hearing the typical mind games demons tend to play. She had heard the talk way too many times. She thought it was time as she slowly got up from the back seat and began exiting the car through the wound down window.

"Your father. I could have brought him back. Your loss. See you Dean. I wish you a long, nice life without your-"

"Hey bitch!"

The demon turned around sharply to be met with a big splash of holy water, burning her skin upon impact. As she coward down, screaming, Dean grabbed her from behind placing her directly underneath the water tower where another Devil's Trap was clearly drawn in white chalk. Belle glanced over at Dean.

"You alright?"

"Just peachy."

"Dean!"

The demon's voice came straight at them. They both glanced over at her.

"Now you really trapped. That's gotta hurt."

"Let me out now!"

"Sure. We just got to make a little deal here first. You call off your hellhounds and let Evan go, and I'll let you go."

The demon stared at Dean as he circled her. It was at that moment that she glanced over to Belle, a smirk appearing across her lips.

"Well, well, well. If it aint Isabella Williams. I must say I am very honoured to be in such a presence. Hero and murderer all wrapped into one. Mmm, my what I wouldn't do to get a little bit of your soul."

"Shut your mouth! You know nothing about me!"

"Oh, no not personally; but I do receive first class information from your dearest mommy. I'll be sure to say 'hi' to her on my next visit down Hell. I must say I'm quite surprised to see you out here in the open considering how your head is wanted on a silver platter; and even worse meddling in such Dark magic you swore not to touch-"

"I swear if another word comes out your mouth, I will not think twice about tearing you into pieces!"

It was at this point that Belle stepped into the circle of the trap, clenching her fists ready to swing at the demon, until she felt Dean's strong grip around her waist pulling her back.

"Whoa there tiger. Relax. You know how demons tend to play with your mind to make you lose focus as you doing now."

Belle let out a deep sigh before capturing her composure again, only to push Dean's arm away and giving a light nod indicating for him to continue.

"As I said your freedom for Evan's."

"I can't break a binding contract."

"Mmm... And by 'can't' you mean 'don't want to'? Last chance. Evan and his wife get to live until a ripe old age. Going... Going..."

"Let's talk about this-"

"Ok gone."

Dean opened up his father's journal, causing the demon to exclaim a gasp of shock.

"What are you doing?"

"Oh, you see you just going to go on a little trip."

He took out a rosary from the middle of the journal and held it tightly in his hands. The demon glanced down at it, panicking a little.

"Way down south."

"Dean, forget Evan! Think of your dad!"

Dean paused for a moment glaring at her. He then managed to tear his gaze from her and return it to the writing in the journal. Dean's voice began chanting the exorcism. At every word she began flinching and twitching. She couldn't hold her composure as she began whimpering further along into the exorcism.

"Regna terrae, cantale Deo, psallite Domino qui fertis super caelum caeli ad Orientem. Eccedabit voci Suae vocem virtutis, tribuite virtutem Deo. Deus caeli, Deus terrae, humiliter majestat, gloriae Tuae supplicamus u tab omni infernalium spirituum potestate, laqueo, deceptione et nequitia, omnis fallaciae, libera nos, Domine. Vade, satana, inventor et magister omnis fallaciae, hostis humanae salutis. Humiliare sub potenti manu Dei-"

"Wait!"

The demon's cry stopped Dean from continuing. He glanced over at her only to be surprisingly taken in as she pulled into him, kissing him passionately, almost fiercely. Belle's eyes widened at the sight before her. She didn't know whether to stop it or allow it, but either was she felt a little uncomfortable. Once they pulled away, Dean still kept his eyes closed and his lips in a pout before realising it was over.

"What the hell was that for?"

"Sealing the deal."

"I usually like to be warned before I'm violated with demon tongue."

"Evan Hudson is free. He and his wife will live long lives."

"How do we know you not lying?"

Belle interrupted, making her shoot a glance over at her almost with distaste in her eyes.

"My word is my bond, darling."

"Oh really?"

"It is when I make it. It's the rules. You got what you wanted, now let me go."

She took her glare off Belle and back onto Dean. Dean took a step back, still holding firmly onto the rosary and looking down at the journal.

"You are going to double cross me? Funny how I'm the trustworthy one. You know, send me to hell and I will only climb back out and skinning Evan Hudson will be the first thing I do."

Dean caught Belle's eyes only to be answered with a nod. He closed the rosary in the journal and climbed up the pole of the water tower. He pulled out the wooden bar of the tower, breaking the circle of the trap. The demon looked up then stepped out from under the tower. She began walking away before turning around to face Dean, causing Belle to walk towards him and stand beside him.

"I got to tell you. You would never pull that stunt if you knew."

"Knew what?"

"Where your dad is. You should have made that deal, Dean. See people talk about hell, but it's just a word. Doesn't even come close to describing the real thing."

"Shut your mouth, bitch!"

Dean took a step towards her, but Belle grabbed onto his arm causing him to stop in his tracks.

"If you could see your daddy, hear the sounds he makes because he can't even scream."

"How about I send you back to hell!"

Almost as if obeying a demand, the demon immediately screamed, tilting her head up. Black smoke exited her mouth into the sky, being gone with the wind. Dean and Belle took a step back as the demon's host dropped to the ground, with a confused emotion across her face glaring at them.

"Where... Where am I? How... How did I get here?"

Once Belle and Dean reached Sam and Evan again, they bed their goodbyes and left him. Dean noticed how Belle was extremely quiet since they left the crossroads and avoided eye contact with him. They drove to the motel and decided to stay overnight, getting a fresh start in the morning. In the beginning of this hunt, Dean was dead straight on leaving Belle behind once the hunt was over; however after the incident at the crossroads he decided to return to the Roadhouse, with her, in the morning. A part of him felt that something was attracting him to do so, and the brothers needed to have a talk with Ellen about their father. Belle went downstairs to her car to retrieve something, leaving the boys to have some time to talk and giving Dean time to fill his brother in on the night's happenings.

"Demons lie all the time right? Maybe she was lying."

"Come on Sammy. That's really what you think?"

Sam kept quiet. He knew very well that even though demons lie all the time, most of the words coming out their mouths during the mind games they play tend to be the truth. Dean cut the silence.

"How could he do it?"

"He did it for you."

"Exactly. How am I suppose to live with that?"

"Dean, you didn't really consider taking the deal right?"

Dean stared at his brother for a long while before looking down at the motel floor. Sam was about to press the matter when Belle walked into the room, a light brown guitar in her hands.

"Did I interrupt something?"

Belle asked as she noticed the awkward silence in the room, as both of the brothers stared at her. Dean answered before Sam.

"No."

Sam got a little frustrated with his brother's response.

"I'm going out for air."

Sam got up from the bed and grabbed his jacket. Dean didn't take his eyes off the floor, as Sam walked out the motel room. Belle shrugged her shoulders and let out a sigh before sitting on her allocated bed, placing her guitar on her lap. She began stringing a chord, which soon Dean recognised. He shot his head up to her, a little shocked by the melody coming from the instrument. He recognised it as the famous Gun 'n Roses song 'Knocking on Heaven's Door'. For a long time he stood there watching her and letting the melody play through his mind. He eventually walked over to the bed and sat down at the end of it. She stopped stringing on the guitar to look up at Dean. He spoke quickly before she could even open her mouth.

"Want to talk about what happened at the crossroads?"

"Not really."

Dean nodded slowly, looking away from her. Dean was so not use to these emotional moments, unlike Sam. 'Where's Sammy when you need him?' Dean thought. He took a sigh and turned to her again.

"You know demons lie all the time. They say a lot of shit to play with ya?"

"I know. But I also know I'm not naive anymore to lie to myself trying to convince my conscious that what she said wasn't true. I know my past. Just haven't come to terms with it."

Dean kept quiet. 'What was he going to reply know?' She snapped Dean from his thoughts.

"Dean, it's cool. I'm no better at this emotional shit than you are. Rufus always said it would be the end of me."

"Rufus?"

"Yeah. He's a hunter. Knows Ellen well. Knew your father and Bobby very well. He took me in at the tender age of 12. Taught me everything I know today. Wouldn't be here if it weren't for him."

Dean furrowed his brows at her questioningly. She continued.

"Adoptive parents were possessed by demons. I didn't know anything of this supernatural stuff at the time. I landed up stabbing them at an attempt to try save myself, but of course that did nothing except kill the host's body. Demons stayed, until Rufus came. My real parents died in a fire when I was a kid."

"So, you've been doing this for-"

"15 years? Yeah."

Dean wanted to tell her that it wasn't her fault. He kind of wanted to hug her and tell her everything was going to be ok. He just didn't know how to do it. He really couldn't handle these sissy moments. She snapped him out his thoughts with the smoothness of her voice.

"Dean, what your father did for you was brave. He has already left his legacy with his sons. He had to give you the chance to do the same."

"His legacy was supposed to be killing the son of a bitch that killed our mother."

"His legacy was the amount of lives your father saved, Dean. That's what he stood for. At least, that's what I've heard."

Dean kept quiet, and looked away from Belle. He couldn't continue this conversation.

"Where did you learn to play?"

Belle was a little surprised at Dean's question. She smiled slightly at his attempt to change the subject.

"Rufus. Kept my mind off a lot of shit. It's kind of the only thing that makes me feel ordinary again. It's kinda funny how everybody wishes they had a life that was anything but ordinary. If only they knew."

Dean nodded before standing up again, moving towards his own bed and laying down on it, looking up at the ceiling. Belle broke out into the same song, as both of them stayed there in silence, before hitting the sack and awaiting the morning to come and show some sort of hope.

**Author's Note: Well, I did have a flow this week to write! Hope you enjoy it as much as I did writing it. Next Chapter is going to be hectic and reveal a lot! And for you Taylor friends, she's back! I suggest you stayed tuned! And please do review! Don't be shy to say, query or suggest anything!**

**Julieta Gabbana xoxo**


	4. Chapter 4: Family, No Matter What

**The One That Got Away**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything of Supernatural or anything recognised from it. However I do only own Belle, Taylor and their stories.

_**Chapter Four: Family, No Matter What**_

Belle opened her eyes as she shifted in the motel bed. It took a few seconds before she could recall where she was. She looked around and noticed Sam lying on the bed next to her, his eyes still closed. She shifted her sight over to the couch only to see Dean sprawled out on it, snoring lightly. She sat herself up on the bed and tried finding her cell phone without waking up the brothers. She eventually found it, under a mixture of clothes, on the floor. 05:42AM. She took a deep sigh. She knew she wouldn't be able to fall asleep again, even if she tried. So she decided to take a long, relaxing shower while waiting for the brothers to wake up. When she had finished her shower, and had dressed in some loose, black shorts with a loose, knitted, red top that stopped just below her hips and hung off her left shoulder, she exited the bathroom drying her hair with a towel. Noticing that Dean was now groaning a little while shifting on the couch, she looked over at a peaceful Sam in the bed. A little envy crawled up within her to see how peaceful he was. It was at that point her childish manners filled her thoughts. She got a naughty smirk on her face and threw her towel on the bed before turning on her heel and entering the bathroom again. She returned with Dean's shaving cream in her hand, still smirking. Moving over towards Sam's bed, she bent down near his face but got startled by Dean's groan and movement. She shot back up straight looking over at him only to notice that he was getting up from the couch. She hid the shaving cream behind her back just as Dean turned to face her, giving her a weary look.

"Why do you have a guilty look on your face?"

"Dean, you hardly know me. How would you know if I look guilty or not?"

"Ha, sweetheart, I might not know you but I sure as hell know women."

"But yet you constantly complain about us."

"Hey, I said I know them. I didn't say anything about understanding their crap. Now stop changing the subject."

Belle pouted at Dean, which made him smirk at her. He couldn't help but think how adorable she looked. 'Why the hell was he thinking that anyways?' he thought as he walked over to her. She gently took her hand from behind her, revealing his shaving cream in her hand. He furrowed his brows at her, and then looked from her to Sam and vice versa. His smirk got wider as he whispered to her.

"Oh, you a bad girl."

He took his shaving cream from her in a scolding manner, which made her put her hands on her hips and tilting her head at him. Dean took another step towards Belle, causing her to feel a little uncomfortable. He then bent over to his brother, which made her drop her jaw in shock.

"Hey! Are you gonna help me out here or what?"

Belle smirked and then went to pick a leaf off the pot plant on top of the fridge. She returned and waited for Dean to place his shaving cream back in the bathroom. She handed him the leaf. He slowly began tickling Sam's forehead lightly, just above the shaving cream. Almost immediately, Sam shot his hand towards it to scratch where the itching was coming from causing the shaving cream to go all over his face and hand. Sam shot up from his bed and cleaned his face as fast as he could. He opened his eyes only to see Dean laughing so hard on the bed Belle slept in, while Belle was standing beside him holding her stomach with laughter.

"Very funny guys! You two are like children, man."

"Ah, rise and shine Sammy!"

Dean began laughing again, as he got up and grabbed a pair of clean clothes and headed to the bathroom.

"Shotgun to showering first!"

Sam stared at his brother, frustration clear on his face. He then looked at Belle, who was trying so hard to contain her laughter but failed as she burst out laughing once again. She then got up to grab her car keys and jacket.

"I'm going to get us some coffee before we hit the road."

'Your dearest mommy...'

'I'll be sure to say 'hi' to her on my next visit down Hell...'

'I'm quite surprised to see you out here in the open considering how your head is wanted on a silver platter...'

Belle hit the steering wheel of her Mustang with a great force that her hand began throbbing. She couldn't take it anymore. The words played and echoed over and over in her mind, every word the crossroad demon said to her. If what it said was all true, then she had to figure out who or what was after her. She was always afraid that this day would came, the day she had to break all ties within her life before her past caught up with her, drowning not only her but everybody around her. She turned on her radio, blaring some AC/DC throughout the whole car. She looked in her rear-view mirror at the black Chevrolet Impala following her.

"This is going to be one long ride."

Belle walked ahead of the brothers into the Harvelle's Roadhouse. Taylor was playing pool with Ash, while Ellen was behind the bar cleaning glasses.

"Guess whose back?"

Belle's voice made them all look at her. Taylor gave her a hint of a smile before disappearing into the back where the bedrooms were allocated. Belle stood there, a little stunned, and then glanced over at Ellen. She saw Jo peep her head out from the back kitchen.

"Belle! It's about damn time. I even think I did my job faster than you."

Jo got a smirk on her face, while Belle frowned a little. Ellen quickly ended Jo's little ego trip.

"Joanna, enough of that damn hunt. Welcome back, Belle."

"Yeah. Not quite the welcome I expected though."

Jo furrowed her eyebrows at Belle's words. She then walked over and gave Belle a hug. She looked over and nodded at Dean and Sam. They all made their way towards the bar. Ellen passed the boys a cold beer. Belle stared at her, lifting her hands up in the air when she noticed Ellen didn't pass her anything.

"Don't look at me like that Isabella. You got some damage control to deal with, and then I'll give you all the drinks you want."

She tilted her head towards the back as she spoke. Belle sighed deeply before taking her jacket off and standing off from the bar stool.

"Right."

She walked slowly towards the back. Once she was gone, Sam looked at Ellen a little confused.

"And that? Everything alright Ellen?"

"Just something between the girls, Sam. But I will tell you that this day is going to get wild, so hold on tight."

Sam tilted his head at her, crossing his eyebrows. He opened his mouth to talk, but Ellen cut him off.

"Listen boys, I want you to know that there are no hard feelings about what happened last time. I forgave your father a long time ago for my husband's death. And I most definitely do not blame you boys for anything."

Dean stared at her before looking down at the beer in his hand, and then taking a long drink from it, leaving Sam to do the talking.

"Thanks Ellen. We kind of needed that reassurance."

Ellen nodded at the boys and continued cleaning the glasses. Ash was lying down on the pool table, past out. Dean couldn't help but chuckle at his hair style of a long mullet, and then recalling how he stated it as being a style to show his 'business in the front, party at the back' ways. Something caught Dean's attention out the corner of his eye. He looked at what caught his attention, noticing Belle pacing out from the back in a hurry. He put down his beer the minute he saw a teary eyed Taylor following suit.

"Belle please stop!"

"No Taylor! How could you keep that from me? Out of everything, that!"

"I didn't think it was important. I didn't even know he had other children, I never even fathomed it, Belle!"

"That's no excuse Taylor! I know for a fact that I mentioned his name many times. I always said how John was one of the greatest hunters. You didn't see that as a good opportunity? Look, just forget it ok?"

"Belle, please try understand."

Taylor's eyes were tearing up again. Belle cut her view away and stormed out the saloon. Ellen put down the glasses, and then made her way towards Taylor. However Taylor put up her hand, stepping back, indicating she didn't want her embrace. Taylor turned on her heel to run back to the rooms but Sam caught her by the arm, preventing her from doing so.

"Taylor, what's going on?"

"Nothing. Sam, let me go." She tried getting out his grasp, but he only tightened it.

"No, it's not nothing."

"Sammy, what you think you doing?" Dean exclaimed grabbing a hold of his brother's shoulder. Sam ignored his brother's voice.

"Sam, please."

"Taylor..."

Taylor looked at him in the eyes, causing her to stop resisting and dropping her arms. She couldn't help but feel safe.

"Taylor I heard Belle mention our Dad's name. That aint nothing."

"Sam... Dean..."

Dean looked at Taylor, confusion upon his face. He let go of his brother's shoulder slowly.

"My real..." Taylor took a deep breath into her lungs. She closed her eyes and breathed out.

"My real name is... Taylor Milligan..."

"Excuse me?" Dean tilted his head slightly at her.

"Taylor Milligan... Winchester..."

Sam's jaw dropped.

"You Adam's-"

"Sister? Yeah. Belle took me in after saving me from the ghouls that got my mother and brother."

Dean turned around, facing his back towards Taylor. He put his hand into his pocket taking out a small whiskey container, and opening it slowly. He then turned around fast shaking it at Taylor's face. Water wet her face and hair. She gasped as the water hit her face. She sighed and then opened her eyes, staring at Dean and putting her hands on her hips.

"No, Dean, I'm not possessed. There's no point in the Holy Water. And don't bother testing if I'm a shape shifter or the trickster, because I'm none of those either. Sam, mind if I have my arm back?"

Sam took his eyes off the floor to look at her. He looked down to her arm where his hand was still grasping tightly. He let go quickly.

"Sorry Taylor..."

"It's cool."

They all stood there in silence for what seemed like hours. Sam then cut the silence.

"Taylor, but how..."

"John... Dad landed up coming into town to hunt the ghouls. He met my mother at the hospital where he went to take care of some wounds. A year later Adam was born, and my mother felt obliged to let him know. He came and spent time with them, never mentioning his true line of work. He said he was a mechanic. He disappeared on my mother when she was 6 months pregnant with me. She tried contacting him, but he just disappeared off the face of the earth. Adam was 3 at the time she had me. After 8 years, she tried contacting him again because my brother wouldn't keep quiet about it. He came immediately. He was always leaving though, saying he had a job to do, but he would always return eventually. He spent time with us. When I was 12, I was out the house running errands for my mother. She was home cooking dinner and my brother was studying for an exam. He was 15 then. When I got home... There was so much blood..."

Taylor stopped and closed her eyes. When she opened them, tears began running down her face. Jo hugged her from behind, which startled her a bit; however she embraced Jo's compassion. She managed to regain the strength to continue.

"The ghouls were still in there. They were the scariest sight ever. They had only taken half the true form they wanted. The sight of Adam's half eaten body..."

She whimpered as she almost brought up. She swallowed hard, holding her hand in front of her mouth.

"Belle kicked down our door and appeared in the nick of time, just before they attacked me. She didn't kill them though. She only managed to get me out of there. They kept saying that my daddy was going to pay for what he did 15 years ago. It was there that Belle swore to take care of me. She said she knew how it felt to be where I was. She kept saying she would never let anything happen to me. I was so young, and naive. I'm surprised she stuck with me for so long. I almost got her killed a couple of times. And this is how I repay her gratitude... Lying to her..."

"You couldn't possibly have known Tay-"

"No, Sam. There's no excuse. We tell each other everything. Sure, she has secrets of her own; however she has the right to keep them. I don't. I owe it to her not to keep such secrets."

Sam took his half sister in his arms and held her for a long while. Dean couldn't handle it. He took the beer from the bar table and downed the rest before heading outside. Taylor pulled away from Sam and watched Dean walk out.

"Taylor, don't take it personally. Dean's like that when things get emotional. He closes himself."

"Sam, it's cool. He has a right to be pist off. Dad had another family before meeting my mother."

Sam nodded. He then held her shoulder, and then following his brother outside. He found him just sitting on the rear end of his car, fiddling with some grass in his hands.

"Dean, what the hell dude?"

"Sammy, don't..."

"No, Dean! You had no right to do that to her! She's your sister, damn it!"

"Half sister... Or in case you haven't noticed – Dad had an affair with another woman! How am I supposed to just forget that fact and embrace her? Sorry, Sammy but I don't take that easily as you do."

"Dean, you owe it to Dad."

"I owe it to Dad? Sam you were always butting heads with the guy! You two couldn't be in the same room without starting up crap from the past. You questioned every move and word he made or said. And now, when he's dead you prepared to follow and accept anything saying 'we owe it to him'? What the hell, Sam?"

"Dean, in case you forgot the last thing Dad and I spoke about ended in a fight. And I feel guilty as hell. It's cutting me to the core more and more each day, and I'm not ok. And neither are you, no matter how much you try to prove otherwise. I regret every fight Dad and I had. And finding a sister... That's like a second chance to do something right. Hell, it's a third chance since our brother died along with Dad. I'm not gonna let that pass by. And you shouldn't either, dude you almost off the edge and erratic, except when you hunting. Dean, you tail spinning and I'm trying to help you, but you don't let me. Dean, it's the one thing we have that was Dad's."

Sam's eyes were glowing with tears. Dean looked out into the open dirt road, avoiding Sam's eyes. Sam sighed.

"I'll be inside."

Sam walked away leaving Dean standing there in his own thoughts. He watched his brother walk away. He looked to the floor for a long time before getting up and kicking the Impala's tyre with as much force as he could.

"Damn it!"

Dean knew that no matter how much he tried hating on everybody, it wasn't going to bring back his father. Sure, his Dad was not perfect and had his own faults but he couldn't keep holding that resentment. Belle's words echoed through his mind.

'His legacy was the amount of lives your father saved, Dean. That's what he stood for.'

She was right. That's what he should remember about his father, not the mistakes. He took a deep breath before walking back into the saloon. Sam was at the bar laughing with Taylor. When he walked in, they stopped and looked at him. Taylor stood up and walked towards the back.

"Taylor."

She stopped at Dean's voice. She turned around and watched as Dean walked towards her.

"Taylor I'm..."

"Dean, it's cool. I don't blame you for acting that way. Heck, I would have as well, if I were in your shoes."

"No, Taylor. I was a jerk, looking at and paying attention to the wrong things. I guess I'm just a little nervous about watching out for another sibling."

"True, plus it's a new experience. I mean, I'm a girl. Nothing like watching out for a guy."

"Na... Sammy there's a girl too."

Sam frowned at his brother, while Taylor laughed at Dean. She then surprised him a bit by putting her arms around his neck and leaning her head on his shoulder. Dean stood there for a while with his arms at his side. He then returned the same embrace. Ellen smiled lightly before realising she had her own damage control to do.

"Dean, did you happen to see Isabella out there?"

Dean pulled away from Taylor and looked at Ellen. It did bring his attention back to Belle.

"Actually, no I didn't."

Ellen opened her eyes slightly before walking out the saloon in a hurry.

"Joanna, take care of the rest of the glasses please."

Dean just hoped Belle was ok. Taylor felt her heart sink again thinking about Belle. Ellen searched for Belle everywhere, before finding her sitting against a tree trunk far from the roadhouse, just before the highway.

"Isabella Williams, you have had me worried sick, searching for you like mad."

"Sorry, Ellen."

"I hope you know that Taylor didn't mean to keep it from you. Sweetheart, she was so young. You can't hold that over her head."

"Ellen, I know. I over reacted. It just kills me... I mean, I have to let her go now. She's found her brothers. She doesn't need me anymore. In a way it was good that this happened."

"Isabella, what are you talking about? You know very well Taylor will want you to stay with her."

"I can't ask that of the boys, I won't ask that of the boys either. It's better this way. She was going to stay with you anyways."

"Isabella, what-"

"Ellen, I was gonna cut all ties from the people in my life."

"What? Honey, why?"

Belle looked out at the scenery and sighed deeply.

"Back at the crossroads, the demon said something which I was afraid would happen at some point in my life. It said that it was surprised I was out in the open considering my head was wanted on a silver platter. Ellen, I have to go and research why I'm wanted. A part of me already knows why, but I have to be sure. And if what I think is true, I have to cut everybody out my life. There can't be any weaknesses. There can't be anything in my life to be used against me. I know how demons work. They go for your weak spots and I won't be able to handle it if something happened to someone I care about."

"Oh Darling... Don't you think the people have the right to decide for themselves?"

"No, Ellen. I just can't let that happen... I just can't..."

Ellen didn't know what else she could have said. When Belle had her mind made up, that was that. She just sat there on the ground, holding Belle in her arms as she cried into Ellen's chest.

"Damn it! Girl, you can really play a good game of pool. That's the third game you've beat me at."

Dean shook his head, staring at Taylor with shock on his face. She smirked at him, while Sam and Jo laughed at him.

"She had a damn good teacher. Taught her how to be a true hustler."

Belle stood just at the end of the 3 stairs by the pool tables, looking up at them. Taylor put her pool stick on the table and descended the stairs to stand in front of Belle.

"Belle..."

"Taya, I overreacted. You have every right to make your own decisions in life and if deciding not to tell all about your life was one of those choices, then I must respect that just as you do with me. I'm sorry."

Belle opened her arms as Taylor walked into them. She hugged Taylor tightly. Once they let go, she looked over at Dean.

"So, what did you win from your brother?" Belle smirked at Dean, while Taylor giggled like a school girl.

"Well, actually we betted that whoever won got to dare the other. And there's no turning back, the dare has to be obeyed."

"Mmm... Dean, my boy you dug yourself a bad hole."

"Yeah, well how was I supposed to know she was so damn good at this stuff."

"Well, she is your sister."

"Aha... True. So, Taya, what's the dare?"

"Mmm... When I see a good opportunity for the dare, I'll let you know..." Taylor pulled her tongue at Dean.

"Oh Dean, Dean, Dean... Now that's dangerous." Belle chuckled as she went over to the bar and drank the shot of whiskey Ellen had poured for her.

"My, how I needed that."

Dean appeared beside Belle, looking at her with raised eyebrows.

"You always been such a strong drinker?"

"Ha... This aint close to strong drinking, sugar."

"Oh please... You a chick. I bet I could get you drunk and out your clothes in... Mmm... 30 minutes, max."

"Oh, don't underestimate me Dean. I can drink you under the table any day."

"I would pay to see that."

"I'll take you on then... One of these days."

"Chicken... Bak, Baaak... Why not make it today?"

"Cause I got work to do, sweetheart."

"Aha... And then how come you already drinking on the job?"

Belle looked at Dean out the corner of her eye before smirking a little. She drank the second shot Ellen poured for her and then got off her stool, slipping on her jacket and grabbing her car keys. She leaned into the bar, close beside Dean that their faces were inches away from touching.

"Well, I won't tell if you don't."

Belle winked at Dean, and then walked over to the others by the pool tables leaving Dean with a grin upon his face. He turned around on his bar stool and leaned back, placing his elbows on the bar table. He watched Belle closely as she made her way over to his little sister.

"Taya, honey, I'm off."

"What do you mean 'you off'? Belle you staying with us. I already ask Sam."

"No, I got a hunt to do on my own. Plus you got your brothers now. You don't need an irritating, cocky, guitar playing bitch around you."

"Hey, don't say that! I happen to enjoy the guitar playing..."

"Ha, gee thanks for agreeing with the rest."

"I'm just kidding. Na, but seriously Belle, what the hell? You seem so eager to leave me behind, even before I met Sam and Dean. I mean, you refused me to go with you guys on the previous hunt and now this."

"Taya... Don't do this... I got something to take care of. Maybe, once that's over with we can meet up." Belle looked over at Jo as she spoke to Taylor.

"You lying."

"Taylor Milligan Winchester! Don't speak like that, it's rude."

"Sorry Ellen, but she is. I know it."

"Taya... No you don't. I don't wanna leave with a bad vibe between us, but you seem to be pushing."

Taylor crossed her arms across her chest and looked sideways to the floor. Belle lifted her chin to look up at her.

"Hey... Come on sunshine, you got a prick of an older brother to handle over there. If you lose your patience this easily, you won't last long."

Taylor smiled lightly at Belle. After hugging, Belle kissed her upon her forehead and then moved over to hug Jo. She waved goodbye at the Sam and Ash who were playing a game of pool and drinking a couple of beers. She hugged Ellen and nodded towards Dean.

"You take care of that girl, or I swear I will hunt your ass down."

"I plan on doing that, she's my sister. But I must say, I wouldn't mind you hunting my ass down." Dean smirked at Belle. Belle punched him on his chest, causing him to cough and rub the area she hit.

Belle then disappeared out the saloon. Taylor watched as the woman she considered family left. She knew she belonged with her brothers; however there was something that Belle was hiding. She knew Belle well after being around her over 4 years.

"Dean, where we off to next?"

Dean got a little startled by Taylor's outburst.

"Um... Not sure, Princess. I say we driving and check Dad's journal for the next job. Why?"

"Just asking. Dad has a hunting journal?"

Dean opened his mouth to talk, and then closed it as he looked over to Sam. They caught each other's eye. Sam decided to finish off.

"Yeah. He's been tracking down a demon all these years. I'm guessing that's why he disappeared on you guys the first time. While we on the road, we'll fill you in on everything. Let's get going."

"Sure thing. Let me just grab my things. Hey Ash, could I have a word with you? About the money you owe me from the pool games?"

Ash looked at her and frowned. He then followed her to the back and into the room she had been sleeping. She spoke as she stuffed all her things into her duffel bag.

"Ash, I'm willing to let you off all bets... If you do a little favour for me?"

"And that would be?"

"Find out all the information you can on Belle. I want to know everything from her past. I know I'm crossing a boundary here, but I'm afraid she's hiding something that's just gonna get her killed. I would just ask Ellen or Jo, but somehow I know they wouldn't say a word to me. Please Ash..."

"Taya, that's a danger zone. Even for me. Ellen will skin me alive, never mind what my Babe will do."

"Ash, she aint your Babe... And I know, but I got to do this. And you can't tell anyone, not even Ellen, like that no skinning. Everybody wins in the end. I can always take this money and dare you to shave your head..."

Ash's eyes widened as Taylor waved the stack of bills in front of him. He then frowned at her.

"Fine. Deal."

"Thanks Ash! Call me when you find anything."

Taylor swung her duffel bag across her shoulder and kissed Ash on the cheek. She ran out to the bar and hugged Ellen and Jo, thanking them for everything. She ran out to the Impala and jumped in the back seat. She smiled as she thought of how she got a little bit of her family back. For once in a long time, she felt the emptiness inside her filling up slowly. She couldn't wait to begin hunting with her brothers.

**Author's Note**: Heyguys! Hope you enjoyed this one. I'm a little sceptical about it, but do review and let me know please! Any suggestions? Or questions? Don't be shy to let me know! Next chapter, we will see a family hunt ;D Now onto the review replies.

**Sammys Lover: **Thanks so much for reading my work. It's making me want to keep writing which I shall. Hope this week has been easier for ya. And thanks for the encouraging words:D

**Xxkissesandcuddlesxx: **Thanks so much for the awesome, encouraging words! Keeps me writing. Hope you still enjoying it. Thanks again though!

**Julieta Gabanna xoxo**


	5. Chapter 5: Croatoan

**The One That Got Away**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything of Supernatural or anything recognised from it. However I do only own Belle, Taylor and their stories.

_**Chapter Five: Croatoan**_

Sam was laying on the floor in the motel they had checked into the night before. He held his head, which was throbbing with the most excruciating pain, while his nightmare continued to take over his sleep. He gasped as he opened his eyes and sat up, holding onto the bed. It was at that point that Taylor and Dean walked into the room. Both were laughing, while Dean carried a six pack of beers, and eating what looked like biltong. Taylor looked over at her brother on the floor.

"Sam?"

Dean stopped and stared at his brother. Once Sam had explained to them exactly what happened, they were on the road to Oregon.

"There only 2 towns in the US named River Grove." Taylor said, while staring at the GPS on Sam's phone.

"How can you be so sure it's the one in Oregon?" Dean looked over and questioned his brother.

"There was a picture, in my vision. Crater Lake."

"Ok. Let me get this straight. You get premonitions of people about to die? Like death visions?" Taylor asked, reinstating what her brothers had told her when they explained everything to her about their road so far.

"Yeah."

"Ok. What else?" Dean turned their attention back to the case.

"I saw a dark room, some people and a guy tied to a chair."

"And I ventilated him?" Dean asked Sam for the third time since they left the motel.

"Yeah. You thought there was something inside him."

"Like what? A demon? Was he possessed?" Taylor cut in, curiosity getting the best of her.

"I don't know."

"Well, all your weirdo visions are always tied to the yellow eyed demon somehow. So, was there any black smoke? Did we try to exorcise him?" Dean interrogated, getting a little irritated.

"No, nothing. Taylor sat outside with her hands covering her ears and you just plugged him. That's it."

"Well, I'm sure I had a good reason."

"I sure hope so."

"What does that mean?" Sam stared at the road ahead of them in silence.

"I'm not gonna waste an innocent man!"

Dean began raising his voice, which made Taylor shift a little forward in the back seat. Sam raised his eyebrows at his brother.

"I wouldn't!"

"I never said you would!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Guys stop! Look we don't know what it is, but whatever it is that guy is a part of it! So, let's find him and see what's what."

Taylor shouted, making the brothers look at each other out the corner of their eyes, and then staring straight ahead. Both brothers replied the same.

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Fine."

Taylor ended the conversation, and sat back in her seat. A couple of hours later they arrived in River Grove. While Dean parked the car, Sam looked around and noticed an African American sitting on his front porch cleaning his fishing rod. He tapped Dean on his shoulder and pointed.

"He was there, in my vision."

Dean and Sam told Taylor to stay by the car, while they went to question the guy. Leaning against a wooden light post, she watched as they spoke for a while. Taylor began looking around and noticed a carving in the light post. They began walking back, as the guy watched them leave a little sceptical. When Dean arrived at his sister, he tugged at her playfully.

"Let's get going Taya."

They began walking until Taylor called them back.

"Dean, Sam, check this out."

They both returned and looked at the word carved into the wood. Dean looked at Taylor, confusion upon his face.

"Croatoan?"

"Yeah. Roanoke? The Fast Colony? Ring a bell?"

Sam stared at her for a while before widening his eyes and turning his attention to his brother. Dean still looked confused and lost.

"Dean, did you pay any attention in History class?"

"Yeah... Shot hear round the world... How a bill becomes a law..." Dean said shrugging his shoulders at Sam.

"Dean, that's not school! That's School House Rock!"

Dean looked at him in silence. He then shrugs his shoulders again.

"Whatever..."

Sam sighed at his brother, while Taylor simply shook her head chuckling a little before talking to him.

"Roanoke was one of the first English colonies in America. Late 1500's."

"Oh, yeah, yeah. I do remember that. The only thing they left behind was a single word carved in the tree. Croatoan?" Dean finally hit a light bulb, which made Sam continue what his sister started.

"Yeah. And I mean, there were theories. Indian rade. Disease. But nobody knows what really happened. They were all just gone. Wiped out over night."

Dean chuckled at his little sister.

"You don't think that's what's going on here?"

"What Sammy saw in his head, it sure as hell wasn't good. What you think could do that?"

"Well; I mean, like I said Sammy, your weirdo visions are always tied to the yellow eyed demon some how...so?"

"We should get help. Bobby? Ellen, maybe?"

"Belle..." Taylor finished off Sam's list.

"Yeah, that's a good idea."

Dean said as he took his cell phone out his jacket pocket. He opened it then lifted it in the air.

"I got no signal."

Sam took his out, as well as Taylor.

"I don't either."

Sam stated. Both brothers looked at Taylor who shook her head. Dean walked over to a payphone. He picked it up and pushed the dial tone before putting it back down.

"Line's dead. I'll tell you one thing, if I was gonna massacre a town that would be my first move."

"Oh, this is just peachy."

Taylor said sarcastically tightening the temples of her head. They all looked at each other. Taylor asked what information they got from the guy in Sam's vision. The guy happened to be a sergeant who told them that the guy Dean kills in Sam's vision is a boy who lives with his family named Duane Tanner. So they decided to go check it out.

Dean pulled up at the Doctor's rooms. He parked the car, while Sam and Taylor took a beaten up Mrs. Tanner inside. He went to the trunk of his car and picked up a body, wrapped in a blanket, and threw it over his shoulders.

"Hello? Hello, we need a Doctor here."

Sam yelled through the waiting room. A young blonde walked out, dressed in a pink, floral top. She looked over at them and exclaimed in shock.

"Mrs Tanner! What happened?"

"She's been attacked." Sam answered for her.

"Doctor Lee?"

An older woman, in her late 30's, entered the room dressed in a long white lab coat. She had a dirty blonde hair colour.

"Bring her in."

Sam took her in, Taylor and the Doctor following suit. Dean walks in with the body on his shoulders.

"Hey." The Doctor looked back at him.

"Is that-"

"Mr. Tanner."

"Was he attacked too?"

"Ah... No actually he did the attacking... And then he got himself shot."

"Shot?"

"Yeah."

"And who are you?"

"US Marshall. I would show you my badge, but I'm a little tied up here." Dean lied.

"Oh, sorry. Bring him back here."

Doctor Lee took a look at Mrs. Tanner, while she explained how her husband and son attacked her.

"One minute they were my husband and son and the next...They had the Devil in them."

Taylor tilted her head, and then looked over to catch both her brother's eyes. She walked between them; whispering as she made her way passed them.

"We gotta talk."

They both followed her into the next room.

"These guys were wacked out of their gourds." Taylor stated with her hands in the air.

"What you think? Multiple demons? Massed possession?" Sam asked them.

"If it is possession, it could be more. I mean God knows how many. It could be like a freaking Shriner Convention!" Dean exclaimed in frustration.

"Right. Of course that's one way to wipe out a town. You take it from the inside." Sam spoke back to his brother.

"No, man we didn't see any demon smoke with Tanner or all the other usual signs." Taylor stated, ending all leads they had in mind.

"Yeah, well, whatever. Something turned him into a monster. And if you would have taken out the other one, we would have one less to worry about." Dean addressed his brother now, who didn't land up finishing off the Tanner's son.

"I'm sorry, alright? I hesitated, Dean, it was a kid!"

"No! It was an 'It'! Not the best time for bleeding yard, Sam!"

Taylor stared at the floor, listening to the boys. Doctor Lee walked into the room, cutting the brothers off. Sam spoke to her to keep his mind off Dean.

"How's the patient?"

"Terrible! What the hell happened out there?"

"We don't know." Dean replied to her question.

"Yeah, well you just killed my next door neighbour."

"We didn't have a choice."

"Maybe so, but we need the County Sheriff. And I need the Corroner."

"Phones are down." Sam said, catching her attention.

"I know. I tried. Please tell me you got a police radio in your car?"

"Yeah we do, but it crapped out just like everything else."

"I don't understand. What is happening?"

"How far is it until the next town?" Dean changed the subject.

"It's about 40 miles down to Side Winder."

"Alright, I'm gonna go down there. See if I can find some help. My partner and our trainee will stick around and keep you guys safe."

Dean put his hands on Sam and Taylor's shoulders. Taylor gave a weak smile, while Sam kept his eyebrows crossed. Dean began walking to the door when the Doctor addressed him again, stopping him in his tracks.

"Safe from what?"

Dean kept quiet for a while, staring at her.

"I'll get back to you on that."

Taylor sat on the floor, in the waiting room, with her knees up against her chest. Sam walked up to her, leaving the rest in the examining room. He bent and sat down next to her. They sat in a long silence until Sam nudged his sister lightly.

"You alright?"

"Yeah. I'm cool Sammy. I'm just getting a really bad feeling."

"What ya mean?"

"Well, I feel like there's something about this whole thing that doesn't seem right. I just can't seem to put my finger on it. I bet you if Belle were here, she would know. She always knows random stuff."

"You two were close hey?"

"Yeah. Until I found you and Dean, she was the only family I knew."

Sam looked at the floor. After an awkward silence, he spoke almost silently.

"Tay, I'm sorry."

"Whoa... What you sorry for, Sam?"

"Taking you away from Belle. You had a happy life before we came into it. I feel like where ever we seem to go, pain and destruction follow. I mean, first my mom dies, then Dad dies and it all seems to revolve around us. And now we shook your life upside down."

"Sam, stop! You can't keep beating yourself up like this. Your mother's death was not your fault! And Dad gave up his own life; you didn't force him to do so. Sure it might have been for Dean but again that same son of a bitch was involved. If the yellow eyed demon had never appeared, none of this would have happened. So in the end, nothing is your fault. And as for me? Don't ever look at it in that way. I wouldn't have it any other way! I would have given my life to find my brothers, if I had known I had them. And for Belle, I feel that her leaving is something she was planning personally for a long time. There's more to that story than meets the eye."

"Tay, I hope you know that we love you hey. I, personally, feel like I've known you all this time. After Dad died we were so lost, but I somehow felt like there was something out there for us to find, something to make everything better again and here you are."

Taylor stared at her brother whose eyes began to fill up with tears, thinking about their father. She leaned into him and he embraced her in a hug tightly. Their attention was then caught by the Impala's engine rumbling from outside. Next they heard Dean's voice coming from outside.

"Sammy, open up!"

Sam went and opened the door for his brother, who was with the Sergeant from earlier. They both entered as Taylor stood up against the wall looking at them all. Sam then addressed his brother, with a little hope.

"Did you guys get to a phone?"

"Roadblock. I'm gonna have a word. The Doc's inside" Dean said to the Sergeant, indicating to the examining room. The Sergeant then walked past Taylor into the room, his rifle in his hand. She then spoke to her brother.

"What's going on out there, Dean?"

"Taya, I don't know. I feel like Chuck Heston in the Onega Man. The Serg. Was the only sane person I could find. What are we dealing with? Do you know?" Dean said, frustrated, and then addressing Sam.

"Yeah. Doc thinks it's a virus." Sam answered him.

"Ok great. What you think?"

"I think she's right."

"Really?"

"Yeah, and I think the infected are trying to infect others with blood to blood contact. Oh, but it gets better. The virus? It leaves traces of Sulphur in the blood."

"A demonic virus?"

"Yeah, more like demonic gym warfare. At least it explains why I've been having the visions."

"It's like a freaking biblical plague!" Dean stated in frustration, putting his Colt in the back of his jeans. Taylor then chuckled which made them look at her as she spoke.

"Yeah. I don't know how right you are about that, Dean. I've been pouring through Dad's journal since you guys told me about it, and there's something about the Roanoke Colony."

"And?"

"Dad apparently always had a theory about Croatoan. He thought it was a demon's name. Sometimes known as Deever. Sometimes Reesher. A demon of plague and pestilence."

"Well, that's terrific." Dean shrugs his shoulders in a sarcastic tone.

"Why here? Why now?"

"That's a good question. I have no idea, but I wish I did." It was Taylor's turn to shrug her shoulders. Sam then interrupted.

"Dean, if what Taylor's saying is true, then heaven knows how far this thing can spread. We gotta get out of here. We gotta warn people."

"Yeah, you right I mean 'Night of the Living Dead' didn't exactly end pretty. But dude, most of the psychos up here are good with rifles. We won't make it far as easy targets. And we aint got explosives, so we skrewed..."

"We can make some..." Taylor's eyes lit up as she cut Dean off. She then continued when her brothers looked at her in utter confusion. "I saw bottles of potassium chlorate in the lab."

Sam got a smirk on his face when he caught onto his sister's ideas.

"Dude, she's like a freaking brainiac!" Dean said staring at Taylor in awe.

The sergeant came and cut off the siblings' conversation to tell them about how Mrs. Tanner had changed. She was infected from the blood to blood contact she received from her son. Dean immediately took his gun out and cocked it without thinking. After hesitating, he shot her before she managed to attack anybody else. After a while there was screaming and knocking on the front door. The sergeant indicated how it was Duane Tanner, the main person of Sam's vision, whom Dean initially is meant to shoot without knowing for a fact if he was infected or not. Dean was already sceptical about him as he entered the Doctor's rooms.

"Easy there chief... Het Doc, give Duane here the once over would ya?"

They all went into the examining room as the Doctor did as she was told.

"Has anyone seen my mom and dad?"

As Duane asked his question, Dean's eyes widened. He turned his body to the side to face Sam as he whispered in an ironic tone.

"...Awkward..."

The sergeant began tying Duane down with rope, just in case he was infected. Sam took his attention from his brother's reaction to address the Doctor.

"Doc, anyway to know for sure that it's not in him?"

"I've studied Beverley's blood work backwards and forwards. It took 3 hours for the virus to incubate. Sulphur didn't appear until then, so no there would be no way of knowing."

Sam frowned and turned his attention to his brother.

"Dean I gotta talk to you. Now."

Dean walked behind his brother into the next room. Taylor noticed them leave and followed; however she stayed back, listening outside the door to her brothers talking.  
"Dean, it's happening. This is my vision."

"Yeah, I figured."

"You can't kill him, alright? Not yet. Not until we know if he's infected or not."

"Oh, I think we pretty damn sure. Guy shows up out of nowhere. Got a cut on his leg. Whole family's infected."

"Alright. Then we should keep him tied up and wait and see."

"For what? For him to hawk out and infect somebody else? No thank you. Just can't take that chance." Dean began leaving towards the door; however Sam pushed him back. Dean got frustrated with his brother.

"Hey look man, I'm not happy about this but it's a tough job and you know it."

"It's supposed to be tough, Dean! We supposed to struggle with this. That's the whole point."

"And what does that buy us?"

"A clear conscious for one."

"Oh it's too late for that." Dean tried leaving passed his brother, but Sam pushed him back once again.

"What the hell's happened to you?"

"What?"

"You might kill an innocent man and you don't even care. You don't act like yourself anymore, Dean. Hell, you acting like one of those things out there."

Dean looks to the ground avoiding his brother's gaze. He just doesn't have the patience for this right now. He moved to leave, but Sam tried stopping him causing him to push Sam behind him and leaves the room locking the door behind him. Taylor gasped as she almost stumbled back from the door.

"Dean, what the hell are you doing?"

Sam yelled from inside the room. Dean ignored both Sam's and Taylor's pleading as he took out his gun. Taylor caught eye of it and she held onto her brother's arm, putting her other hand on the gun.

"Dean, you can't do this! Not until we sure he's infected. Dean this just aint like you, please stop! I'm scared of what you becoming with this hatred filling inside you, and you won't talk to anyone. Dean-"

"Taylor save it! We have a job to do now let go."

Dean pushed his sister away. She didn't have any strength compared to him, so she hit the wall as he pushed her away. She slid down to the floor. She put her hands over her head, covering her ears and closing her eyes. She blocked every noise out of her mind. Dean checked if his gun was loaded. Cocking it, he then entered the room and pointed the gun at Duane. Sam watched all this transpire in front of him. He watched his brother disappear into the next room, closing his eyes he leaned his head against the door and listened and waited... No gun shot... He saw his brother re-enter the corridor and kick the door in frustration.

"Damn it!"

He then watched as Dean took Taylor's hands from her ears and pulled her from the floor into his embrace.

"Tay, I'm so sorry..."

She just sobbed into his shoulder for a while before talking and regaining her composure again.

"Dean, I just found you guys after so long, being empty without any form of a family. I can't lose that again, you can't take that away from me again. I just... I just won't be able to survive that again..."

"I know Tay, I know... Come now you know how I get with these prissy moments. Plus Sammy's probably getting a little jealous there."

Taylor chuckled and let go of her brother. He went and unlocked the other room. He went inside and began making the explosives in silence. Sam watched his every move, but followed his brother's actions. Taylor then came into the room and soon all three of them were making explosives in complete silence.

Sam sat on the examining table holding a cloth over his wound upon his chest. The sergeant, Duane, the Doctor, Dean and Taylor all stood in the room staring at him. Dean's voice then echoed through the room.

"Doctor check his wound again would ya...? Doctor!" Dean caught her attention, making her walk towards Sam.

"What she need to examine it for? You saw what happened!" The sergeant yelled at Dean.

"Did Pam's blood actually enter your wound?" The Doctor asked Sam, only to have the sergeant reply.

"Come on, of course it did!"

"We don't know that for sure."

"We can't take a chance. You know what we have to do..."

"Nobody's shooting my brother!"

"He won't be your brother for much longer. You said it yourself!" Duane now interjected in the conversation.

"Nobody's shooting anyone!"

"You were gonna shoot me!"

"If you don't shut your pie hole, I still might!"

"Dean, they right. I'm infected, just give me the gun and I'll do it myself."

"Forget it, Sammy."

"Dean, I'm not gonna become one of those things!"

"Sam, we still got time-"

"Time for what? Look I understand he's your brother and I'm sorry, I am but I gotta take care of this." The sergeant now began taking out his gun. Before he could prepare and aim it at Sam, Taylor had hers ready and cocked pointing straight at the sergeant. He hesitated looking at her.

"I'm gonna say this one more time! You make a move on him and you'll be dead before you hit the ground. You understand me? I mean, do I make myself clear!?"

"Dean, chill." Taylor spoke silently as both her and the sergeant put down their guns. The sergeant then replied to Dean.

"Then what are we supposed to do?"

Dean looked to the floor before reaching into his pocket, taking out his car keys and tossing it to the sergeant.

"Get the hell out of here, that's what. Take my car, you got the explosives. There's arsenal in there. You two go with him. You got enough power to handle anything now. And I want you take our little sister with you. Get her out of here and safely."

"What about you?" The sergeant interrupted Taylor's attempt to talk to her brother. They met eyes and immediately had an understanding to his question.

"Dean, no, no. Go with them. This is your only chance." Sam said after catching onto his brother's intentions.

"Hey, you not getting rid of me that easy."

"Me neither..." Taylor now managed to pipe up.

"Tay, you have no choice. You getting out of here with them."

"Dean, I aint leaving this room unless I'm dragged out and heaven help the one who tries putting his hands on me."

"Taylor, I will drag you out of here myself! Get out and go find Belle. I know for a fact that you I can save!"

"Then bring it on..." Taylor said lifting her arms and indicating with her fingers for her brother to come.

"Arg... You stubborn as hell!"

"Ok, it's your funeral."

The sergeant said as he left the room, followed by the Doctor and Duane. Taylor walked slowly to the door, and after they left she closed it and locked the door behind them. She turned and leaned against it looking at her brothers. They spoke and fought for a while, but Taylor blocked out everything that she didn't hear anything. The only noise that came through her mind was the closing of the front door as the Doctor rushed back in knocking on the door to the room they were locked inside. Taylor opened it with hesitation.

"You better come see this." Was all she said. Taylor looked back to her brothers before they all followed the Doctor outside to nothing. There was nobody around. It was completely empty and everybody had disappeared. It was like they all just vanished.

"I swear I'm gonna lose sleep over this one."

Dean said with a gob smacked expression on his face. Taylor just stood there looking at the single word carved in the light post. Croatoan. After the Doctor had examined Sam and made sure he was clean from the virus, they ended up packing and heading out to Crater Lake. There the boys had a couple of beers, while Taylor decided to go for a swim. Dean stood there staring out at his little sister in the lake. He couldn't help but think of how her stubbornness clearly shows she's a Winchester. He smiled lightly. Sam was sitting on the wooden bar and spoke to his brother after taking a long sip from his beer.

"So, last night... You wanna tell me what the hell you were talking about?"

"What you mean?"

"What do I mean? I mean, you said you were tired of the job. And that it wasn't just because of Dad."

Dean looked at his brother out the corner of his eye, and then returned his gaze to Taylor. "Forget it."

"No, I can't. No way."

"Well man, I thought we were both gonna die. You can't hold that over me."

"No, no, no... You can't pull that crap with me man and you talking."

"What if I don't?"

"Then I guess I'll just have to keep asking you until you do."

Dean kept looking out into the lake. After a long while, he turned around to lean back on the bar Sam was sitting on.

"I don't know, man. I just think we ought to... Go to the Grand Canyon."

Sam furrowed his eyebrows at his brother. "What?"

"Yeah, you know all this driving back and forth across the country... You know I've never been to the Grand Canyon? Or we could go to TJ's... Or Hollywood, see if we can bang Lindsey Lohan." Dean let out a small chuckle.

"You not making any sense."

"I just think we should take a break from all this. Why do we gotta get stuck with all the responsibility? Why can't we live life a little bit? I mean, we just found a little said we never knew we had Sammy. She deserves more than this life. I don't want her growing up in the life we did."

"Why you saying all this?" Dean took a deep sigh and walked away from Sam. Taylor noticed a little tension appearing between her brothers, as she dried off her hair. She began walking back up the hill towards them.

"No, no, no, Dean you my brother alright? So whatever weight you carrying, let me help a little." Dean stopped and turned to face Sam.

"I can't... I promised."

"Who?"

"Dad..."

"What you talking about?" Taylor arrived just as Dean spoke.

"Right before Dad died, he told me something. He told me something about you..."

"What? Dean, what did he tell you?" Dean's green orbs looked at his little brother's.

"He said the he... Wanted me to watch out for you, take care of you."

"Dean, he told you that a million times."

"This time it was different. He said that I had to save you..."

"Save me from what?"

"He just said that I had to save you that nothing else mattered... And if I couldn't...I..."

"You what Dean?"

"I would have to kill you... He said that I might have to kill you, Sammy..." Dean's voice was shakey. Taylor gasped at what Dean said, making the boys turn around and notice her standing there.

"Kill him? What the hell is that supposed to mean? I mean, Dad must have had some kind of reason for saying it right?"

"How long have you been standing there Tay?"

"That doesn't matter, Dean! Stop avoiding my question! I'm not a kid anymore; I've seen things no ordinary teenager could even imagine! Now answer me!"

"I don't know, Tay."

"Dean, did Dad know the demon's plans for me? Am I supposed to turn dark side or something? What else did he say, Dean?"

"Nothing, I swear!"

"How could you not have told me this?"

"Because it was Dad and he begged me not to."

"Who cares? Take some responsibility for yourself, Dean! You had no right to keep this from me!"

"What, do you think I wanted this, huh? I wished to God he had never opened his mouth! That I wouldn't have to walk around with this screaming in my head all day!"

"Ok, guy relax. We just gotta figure all this out. What the hell this all means..." Taylor cut in, making Sam look away from his brother.

"We do? I'm thinking about this, I think we should just lay low. At least for a while. It would be safer and that way I could make sure..."

"What? That I don't turn evil? That I don't turn into some kind of killer?"

"I never said that." Dean's voice was low as Sam's was rising in frustration.

"Gees, if you not careful you will have to waste me one day, Dean!"

"I never said that! Damn it! Sam this whole thing is spinning out of control! Alright? You immune to some weirdo demon virus, and I don't even know what the hell anymore. And you pist at me, I get it! That's fine, I deserve it! But let's lay low until we figure out our next move."

"Forget it!"

"Sam please, man! Hey Sam! Please... Just give me some time... Just give me some time to think here... Just... Please, man... Please!"

Sam looked at his brother with anger across his face. He then looked out at the Lake. Taylor's cell phone ringing startled everybody. Sam then stormed off into the car, while Taylor took out her phone. She looked at the caller ID... Ash...

"You gonna get that?"

Dean caught her attention. She nodded slowly. She flipped open her phone and hit the 'answer' button, while Dean headed to the car.

"Ash... Hi..." Taylor whispered, making sure her brother was a good distance away as to not hear her.

"Taylor, I got the info you were looking for... And it's not good..."

**Author's Note:** Well there it is... This one's a little long, hope you enjoyed it. The next chapter's gonna be awesome! I rate it's probably going to be my favourite. We going to be going a little off track from the original episodes to get on track with Belle's past... Exciting... 

Once again, I'm going to beg for those lovely reviews! Not only does it keep me going, but it shows me what to do, what to keep or what to improve on... So please do so... Awesome, thanks ya'll!

_**Julieta Gabanna xoxo**_


	6. Chapter 6: Hunted

**The One That Got Away**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything of Supernatural or anything recognised from it. However I do only own Belle, Taylor and their stories.

_**Chapter Six: Hunted**_

Sam picked up the rifle and pointed it at the man, who wanted him dead, lying on the floor of the deserted shack they were in.

"Do it... Do it! Show your brother the killer you really are, Sammy!"

The man yelled, edging Sam on. Sam stood there with his fingers on the trigger of the rifle. He then lifted the rifle and hit Gordon Walker in the head with the back of it, knocking him unconscious.

"It's Sam."

A bloody Sam walked into the other room where Dean was tied up to a chair and gagged. He untied his brother's hands. Dean quickly took the gag out his mouth and stood from the chair lifting his little brother and looking at the bad state he was in.

"Son of a bitch!" Dean turned around to go take care of Gordon.

"Dean... No..."

"I let him live once. I'm not making the same mistake twice."

"Dean, it's not worth it. Trust me he's knocked out. Come on."

Sam pulled his brother by the shoulder. Dean reluctantly gave in and they both walked out of the shack. Once they were walking in the drive way, they heard a shot come from behind them. Dean looked back only to see Gordon with two pistols in his hands aiming and firing at them.

"You call this knocked out, Sammy?"

Next thing Dean heard another gun shot, but this one was different. This one was coming from in front of them. Dean whipped his head forwards to place his eyes on the silhouette of somebody. The curves and the long hair that Dean could see clearly made it a woman. She then shot towards them again.

"Come on!"

Dean immediately recognised that semi-coarse voice. The boys ran towards her, and then behind her as she walked backwards constantly shooting back at Gordon.

"Boys, get down in that ditch!"

She said indicating to the ditch in the grass. She stood in front of them. Dean looked up only to see the cute ass he had admired before, and then he caught the glimpse of her tattoo on her lower back confirming his suspicions that Belle stood there saving their asses from the crazed hunter. She then cursed and turned around, joining the brothers in the ditch.

"Shit! He nicked me!" She cursed again holding her left upper arm and putting her golden plated Colt .45 in the back of her tight jeans.

"What the hell are we doing?" Dean asked as they sat there like waiting ducks while Gordon walked towards them.

"Just trust me on this." Belle said, a light smirk appearing on her face.

Next they all watched as the police arrived, trapping Gordon all around.

"Drop your weapons! Get down on your knees! Do it now!"

The voice of the policeman could be heard as they all pointed their guns at Gordon. Gordon looked to the direction Belle and the boys were hiding. He then obeyed the police and got on his knees. A policeman came and cuffed him, while another couple of policemen went over to Gordon's car. Opening the driver side door, they pulled out a sliding weaponry holder from behind the seat. It was almost as if they knew exactly where to look.

"Anonymous tip off..." Belle said smirking fully this time.

"You a fine, upstanding citizen Isabella." Dean was now smirking as Sam chuckled.

"Why thank you, Dean. By the way, where's Taya?"

"Oh... I left her at the Blue Rose Motel in Indiana."

"Why?"

"Cause this job was dangerous! We were being assassinated!"

"You do know she hates being left behind on hunts?"

"Yeah, I know she's gonna be biting my head off in the next hour or so."

"Belle, how did you find us?"

"I got my connections, Sammy."

"Hey! I'm the only one who calls my little brother 'Sammy'."

"Dean, I just saved your ass! The least you could do was shutting your mouth and giving me the pleasure of calling him 'Sammy' for once. Now get your lazy ass off the ground. I wanna get out of here and get to a diner to eat something. I'm freaking starving!"

Dean smirked as the brunette stood up and cleaned some dirt off her knees. They walked towards her Mustang. Belle then surprised Dean by tossing him the keys to the car.

"Looks like today's your lucky day, darling. You get to drive her, only because I got a wound to stitch and patch up. Talk of this day again and I swear I'll drop you in a second." She smiled at Dean before getting in the back seat. Dean smirked as he watched her do so. He then looked at his brother and winked, making Sam roll his eyes. As they drove to Indiana, Belle was constantly cursing in the back seat.

"You alright there, Princess?"

"Don't call me that! And yes, I'm fine. That son of a bitch nicked me good. He deserves to be reaching for that soap for the next few years."

Sam chuckled as Dean smirked and checked Belle out through the rear-view mirror. He had to admit that even banged up a little, she looked damn appealing as when he first met her. He had to stop thinking crap like that. This girl was too damn cocky for his liking. They would constantly butt heads.

"Hey Belle, been meaning to ask you how the hell Gordon found out about Sam?"

"What you mean 'found out about Sam'?"

"He knew about Sam's visions and was here to hunt him down, like he's doing the others who are alike."

"And how the hell am I supposed to know?"

"Because you probably come from the Roadhouse."

"Wait a minute... Are you insinuating that Ellen would actually say something?"

"He almost killed us both because somebody over there can't keep their freaking mouth shut!"

"And you honestly think it was her? Or Ash? Or Jo? No way!"

"Well, who else knows about Sam huh? They must be talking to somebody!"

"Dean, you can say a lot of things about them, but they are not disloyal! And they are not stupid! They would never breathe a word of this!"

"Gordon said he had Roadhouse connections, Belle!"

"And that Roadhouse is full of other hunters, Dean! They are all smart. They are good trackers, each of them with their own patterns and connections. Hell I could name 12 of them right now capable of putting this together. I'm sorry for what happened, Dean, but Ellen can't control those people or what they choose to believe."

Dean took his gaze from her eyes from the rear-view mirror and returned it to the road. He clenched his jaw. Out the corner of his eye he saw Sam take out his cell phone and dial a number before putting it to his ear.

"Hey Ava, it's Sam, again. Um... Call me when you get this. Just want to make sure you got home ok. Ok, bye."

"Looks like Sam got laid on the job..." Belle said smirking and leaning forward from the back seat.

"Na, Belle, it aint like that. She has dreams about people who are about to die, like I have visions. Except her mother's alive and don't fit the pattern. Her mother didn't die in a house fire, like our mother."

Sam then looked out the window and frowned. Dean noticed this and tapped his brother on his shoulder.

"Everything alright man?"

"Yeah, I hope so."

"Dude, by the way if you ever take off like that again..."

"What? You'll kill me?"

"So not funny!"

Sam chuckled at his brother's reaction.

"Am I missing something here?" Belle was now lost in the conversation.

"Na, just apparently Dean might have to kill me one day."

"Right... Damn am I glad I'm the only child." Belle raised her eyebrows Sam.

"Alright, Dean, where to next?"

"One word... Amsterdam..."

"Dean..." Sam rolled his eyes at his brother.

"Come on man! They got coffee shops that don't even serve coffee."

"I'm not going to just ditch the job."

"Screw the job. Come on, man, I'm sick of the job anyways. We don't get paid, we don't get thanked. The one thing it gets us is bad luck."

"Well, come on, dude you a hunter. I mean that's what you were meant to do."

"I wasn't meant to do anything. I don't believe in any of that destiny crap."

"You and me both." Belle piped up from the back seat. Sam smiled lightly at her and addressed his brother again.

"You mean you don't believe in my destiny?"

"Yeah. Whatever."

"Look, Dean, I've tried running before. I mean, I ran all the way to California and look what happened. You can't run from this and you can't protect me."

Dean gave Sam an immediate glare at his comment, and then he returned his gaze to the road.

"I can try."

"Thanks for that. Look, Dean, I'm gonna keep hunting. I mean, whatever's coming, I'm gonna take it head on. So if you really wanna watch my back... Well, I guess you gonna have to stick around." Sam smirked already knowing his brother's reaction.

"Bitch!"

"Jerk!" Sam's smirk disappeared as he took out his cell phone again.

"You calling that Ava girl again?" Belle chuckled from the back as Dean checked his brother out.

"She's engaged, Dean."

"So? What's the point in saving the world if you can't get any ass once in a while?"

"Ah... You are such a prick!"

Dean smirked and glared at Belle's comment.

"Why thank you, princess." Belle glared back at him. He then noticed his brother's serious facial expression.

"What?"

"Just a feeling. How far to Peoria, Illinois?"

Dean raised his brows at his brother. In the end they decided to drive out to Ava's. Upon arrival, Belle decided to stay in the car while the boys went inside. They weren't in there for long, about 5 minutes. They both sat in the car and Sam took a deep sigh. Belle leaned forward in her seat.

"And?"

"She's gone. There was only sulphur on the window sill. The demon was here."

"Now what?"

"We can't do anything except look on the databases."

Belle nodded her head.

"I hate to be the kill buzz here, but I'm kind of starving..."

"Yeah, and we got to get to Tay."

Dean started up the car and they were now headed back to Indiana.

Taylor sat on the motel bed looking through the files Ash had emailed her about Belle's past. She couldn't seem to concentrate and read through the papers properly. The little bit she had read was unravelling her a lot and even more was her worry for her brothers. She hadn't heard from them since Dean left her at this motel to go out looking for Sam, who had ran off since the fight back in River Grove. She was going to kill Dean for leaving her behind; they were so gentle with her it drove her insane. Back onto the pressing matter of Isabella William's past. Taylor couldn't grasp how Belle could have done it... Sold her soul... She knew her biological parents died in a fire, but now that she knows what truly happened to her brother's mother she couldn't help but wonder... Could it really be connected? The motel door handle began turning. Taylor immediately reached for her pistol and pointed it at the door. As the door opened she saw both her brother's enter. Dean held up his hands.

"Whoa there Princess... Just us..."

"Dean, Sam... Damn it don't sneak up on me like that!"

She put her gun back under her pillow.

"And where the hell have you been?"

"Wait, we going for some breakfast before you bite my head off. We will fill you in on the way. Na, pipe down and let's get going."

Taylor pouted her lips but reluctantly went willingly. When they arrived at the diner, she followed her brothers in and towards a table. She noticed that somebody was already sitting at the table. The minute Sam sat down and gave her a clear view of the guest; Taylor froze and stared at the person who sat there smiling at her.

"Aint you gonna give me a hug, honey? Or are you gonna stand there all day?"

Taylor seemed to have forgotten about everything and ran towards Belle, hugging her tightly. Bell kissed Taylor's head lightly and then tapped her back.

"Alright, sweetheart. Can we eat some breakfast now? I swear if I don't get some food now I'm gonna get dangerous."

Taylor chuckled and let go o the embrace. Sitting next to Belle, Sam indicated for a waitress to come and take their order. Belle's plate arrived and she immediately began eating. 'Not the best I've had, but shit I'm starving...' Belle thought as she placed another bit of egg in her mouth. They all sat and ate in silence. Taylor was first to finish her muesli and fruit, causing her to talk first as well.

"So, where exactly have you been?"

"Mmm..." Belle finished off what she had in her mouth and swallowed.

"I've been on hunts actually. More than I bargained for. Checked out this house that I thought was haunting a family, turned out it was a real freaking human boarding on cannibalism! I thought I would never get out of that place. Then I dealt with some other voodoo crap close to Illinois. That's where I caught wing about what was going down with you guys. Been trying to track you down ever since. You boys are some tough cookies to track down, by the way."

"Belle, what do you been you caught wing about what's happening with us?"

"Sam, I heard about the whole Croatoan thing. At first I thought the freaking bitch of a demon was lying, but then I researched it and tried getting a hold of Dean... When I couldn't I just knew... Tried to find you but it never happened. So, instead I decided to research from all angles."

"Yeah, well I can't help but feel like that was the one that got away."

"And you damn right, Dean. Turns out the whole Croatoan was all a test... Aimed only at Sam..."

"What the hell are you talking about, Belle?" Sam's face filled with confusion.

"Sam, that whole demonic attack was put together to test your immunity to a virus... A demonic virus to be exact... It was part of the plan..."

Belle crossed her utensils and pushed her plate away from her. Taylor's mouth fell open as Dean and Sam's eyes met.

"Belle, who did that?"

"Taya, sweetheart... Your brothers know who..."

"Damn it! I'm sick of everybody treating me like a freakinh child! First my brothers try keeping shit from me and keeping me away from hunts and now you too?"

"Hey... No need for the outburst, Princess... We not keeping anything from you. And with regards to this hunt with Gordon Walker, he had it in for Sam and I couldn't let him use you against us. I freaking refuse to put you in that danger."

"You can't protect me forever, Dean. You gotta protect Sam too, remember?"

"As I said, I can damn well die trying, but I will protect you both!"

Taylor smiled and sighed at her brother. She then looked sideways, making Dean give his attention back to Belle.

"Who put it together, Belle?"

"Dean... The son of a bitch that killed your mother..."

"How did you..." Sam's eyes widened.

"Sam, I know a lot of things... And the yellow eyed demon is one of them. He organised the whole thing... He has a deeper plan for you Sam and it freaks me out. Usually I can find out anything from my connections, but this time I couldn't find jack... And that scares me for what's about to come along the road. So, I figured ya'll could use my help." Belle put her elbows on the table and leaned her chin on her hands."

"And what makes you think we need your help, princess?"

"Dean, just swallow your pride and ignorance for one minute please. And call me that again and I swear I'll hunt your ass..."

"Whoa... You seem to be talking about my ass a lot... Got some desires to let loose there, princess?" Dean smirked and put some bills on the table as he got up from the table.

"Ooo... This is going to be a long journey... Sam, Taya... If your brother's still alive by the end of this, you'll be damn lucky!" Belle not got up and grabbed her keys, storming out the diner.

"Dean, she's trying to help us."

"And I'm accepting the help, Sammy. Just trying to have a little fun on the way."

"You are such a jerk..." Taylor said waling out the diner, leaving her brothers to follow.

"Hey... That's some tough love there..."

"You still love me..." Taylor pulled out her tongue at Dean as he returned the favour and tugged at her playfully. Sam just shook his head, as everything Belle said played through his mind over and over.

Dean walked into the motel room holding a tray full of coffee cups. Sam was on his cell phone, while Taylor was typing on his laptop. Belle was lying on the bed stringing some chords on her guitar. Dean went and handed Belle her coffee cup. She nodded thankfully and took a sip, biting her bottom lip at how hot it still was. Dean shook his head, chuckling. He then went over to the table, handing Sam and Taylor a cup.

"Is this-"

"Yip. Cappuccino with extra foam. I've already got you down little sis..."

Taylor tried hiding her smile, but didn't succeed too well as she took a sip.

"Ok. Thanks Ellen." Sam clicked off his cell phone. Dean took his cup and spoke to his brother.

"What she have to say?"

"Nothing. Taylor's been checking every database we could think of. The federal, both state and local. No one's heard anything about Ava. She just vanished into thin air, you know... What about you?"

"No. Same as before. Sorry, man."

Dean went over and tapped Belle's bent leg, indicating her to move over. At first she raised her eyebrows at him, making him return the reaction by tightening a muscle just above her knee. She got a sharp pain, mixed with a tickle, travelling up her leg and she pulled back and winced. Dean just smirked as she crossed her arms and shifted over, giving him space to sit down next to her.

"Ellen did have one thing. A hotel in Cornwall, Connecticut. Two freak accidents in the past 3 weeks."

"Yeah... What's that got to do with Ava?" Dean took a sip of his coffee.

"It's a job. I mean, a lady died in the bath and then a week later a guy falls down the stairs, and his head turns a complete 180 which isn't exactly normal, you know? Look I don't know, Dean it could be nothing, but I told Ellen we would check it out." Sam had caught Taylor and Belle's attention now.

"You did?"

"Yeah... You seem surprised?"

"Yeah... It's just you know... Not exactly the pattern of Sam Winchester way, now is it?"

"And what is that?"

"Just figured after Ava there would be... You know more angst... Droopy music... Staring out the rainy window..." Sam continued to stare at his brother and raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah, I'll shut up now..." Dean laid back on the bed, leaning his head against the head board.

"Look, I'm the one who told her to go back home. Now her fiancé's dead and some demon has taken her to God knows where. We've been looking for a month now and we got nothing. So, I'm not giving up on her but I'm not gonna let other people die either. We got to save as many people as we can."

Dean raised his brows at his little brother, and then looked at his feet tilting his head as he spoke.

"Wow... That attitude is just was too healthy for me. I'm officially uncomfortable now, thank you."

"You and me both... But I've got other reasons for feeling uncomfortable..." Belle shifted on the bed as she spoke. Dean smirked at her.

"Oh really? And what would that be, princess?"

"Oh nothing... Just some dirt on the bed that needs to be washed out..." Belle looked Dean up and down as she answered his question, causing his smirk to disappear. He ignored her and drew his attention back to Sam, while Taylor giggled lightly.

"Alright, call Ellen. Tell her we'll take it."

"So, when do we leave?"

"Damn, Tay you a fast one aint ya?" Dean tilted his head at her before returning to drinking his coffee. Every once in a while he would look at Belle out the corner of his eye noticing the way she held her own cup, making him wonder how those hands could be used for more. 'What the hell! I need to get some ass on our next job...' Dean thought.

"Just curious about these freak accidents."

"Yeah, well I rate we leave now." Sam said placing his laptop and clothes in his bag.

"Whoa there Sammy... Why now?" Dean got up off the bed now.

"Well, the faster we get done the more we can get done. Plus we should get a head start and reach the hotel by sun down."

"You got a point on the second one. Alrighty, let's get too it."

Dean began grabbing his things that was spread throughout the whole room. Taylor and Belle began doing the same. Before they knew it, they were all on the road heading to Cornwall. Belle was driving ahead of the rest, with Dean following her. Apparently she knew where they were going, since she had done a job there before. She drove alone as Taylor decided to go with her brothers and do some research with Sam about the job. In the Impala, Led Zeppelin blared through the speakers. Sam turned down the sound causing Dean to turn it back up.

"Dean, please turn that down a little."

"Sorry, what? I can't hear you... Oh you said turn it up? Well, sure thing Sammy..." Dean then turned up the volume causing Sam to grit his teeth.

"Dean, come on!" Sam then turned the sound down himself. Dean was about to turn it back up, but Taylor stopped him.

"Wait, what song is this? It's really awesome."

"Ah no... Tay you got to be kidding me... Now I gotta handle two metal heads?"

"Well, Tay this is the best damn song written. Originally done by Robert Johnson, it's called 'Travelling Riverside Blues'."

"It's pretty hot."

Taylor nodded her head gently and looked out at the Mustang in front of them. Taylor tilted her head to the side at what looked like bright lights coming from the other road to the right of the highway they were on. She saw the lights getting brighter, and almost instantly they were shining right through the red Mustang. She could see Belle's head turn to the left and her hands immediately turned the steering wheel. Taylor yelled trying to get her brother's attention off the radio and back to the road.

"DEAN!"

Dean shot his head up at the road only to see this black Hummer heading straight for the 69's Mustang. He hit the brakes and drifted to a 180 degree stop. As they stopped, Dean turned his head to the side and watched as the Hummer hit Belle head on, flinging the red car off the road and rolling down the hill. Taylor immediately opened the door and ran out towards the hill. Sam and Dean followed. Sam began sprinting after his little sister.

"BELLE! NO!"

Taylor arrived at the hill and began descending it to only feel Sam's arms around her, pulling her back. She fought back as much as she could as she began screaming and crying in hysterics. Sam lifted her up and turned her around to not face the accident. He tightened his grasp around her and held her head to his chest.

"Belle... The car... Belle... BELLE!" Taylor couldn't control as she fell to the floor, crying.

Dean managed to finally take his gaze off Taylor and back to what was left of Belle's car. 'She couldn't be dead... She just couldn't...' Dean began thinking as he walked closer to the hill. The next sight sent chills throughout his body. The remains at the bottom of the hill burst into flames before Dean's eyes. He tried taking a step forward to stop himself from falling as his knees became shaky. He swallowed hard as he watched the scene play before him, wanting to wake up now...

"Isabella..."

**Author's Note: **Well, there it is! Yeah, I know I left you on a very hectic and bad cliff-hanger. I just couldn't resist... If you dying to know what might happen next, please do review and let me know what you are thinking so far! Even review and tell me what you think might happen... I've got two main ideas I can take this story on, just got to choose the best and hearing what the fans out there think might just help me choose it and get to writing it faster! So don't be shy to press the button just underneath... Until next time everybody :D

_**Julieta Gabanna xoxo**_


	7. Chapter 7: Intuitive Protection

**The One That Got Away**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything of Supernatural or anything recognised from it, but I shall say I wish I owned the boys... That would be fun... ;D ;D

However I do only own Belle, Taylor and their stories.

_**Chapter Seven: Intuitive Protection**_

Taylor sat on the floor, rocking back and forth. Sam let go of her slowly to make sure she would stay where she was. When she did so, he turned around to face his brother who just stood there watching the flames at the bottom of the hill. He placed his hand on Dean's shoulder.

"I'm sick of this life, Sammy... We lose everybody... Do you think she..."

"Dean, don't do this... She couldn't have and as much as I also want to have wishful thinking..."

Dean swallowed hard and took his gaze from the wreck.

"Sam, the accident... It was a splitting image of..."

"I know... Our's..."

Dean closed his eyes and opened them again hoping to bite back his tears. Out the corner of his eye, he saw something moving in the dark just to the left of the car wreck. He shot his gaze towards the movement, but couldn't see much.

"What is it?"

"I could have sworn I saw something..."

"Dean..."

Dean shook his head, thinking his going a little crazy. He then saw the movement again, this time within his line of vision and not out the corner of his eye.

"Sammy, I'm not seeing things! Check it out; what do you make of that?"

Sam stared at where his brother was pointing at and looking. Sam couldn't see anything.

"Dean, I think you taking all this a little-"

"Damn it, Sam! I'm not seeing things!"

The Mustang blew up into another ball of flames, illuminating the area around it. This gave Dean a clear view of what he saw moving. His eyes widened and almost immediately he shot into a sprint, down the hill.

"Dean!" Sam's yelling made no difference. He was about to follow his brother, when Taylor's soft voice grew into a high shriek.

"Sam! We've got company!"

Dean ran as fast as his feet would take him, without rolling down the hill himself. After what felt like hours of running to him, he arrived at Belle's crumpled body in the middle of the bushes. He bent down on his knees and took her in his arms, when he noticed there was a lot of blood coming from her right side. Something must have pierced her from the accident. Dean took off his t-shirt and tore a long piece from it. He then tore through Belle's tank top and used the rest of his t-shirt to put pressure on the wound. Using the piece her initially tore off, he tied it around her waist to hold the pressure. From the commotion, he didn't even check for a pulse... For a sign of life... He became still just thinking of all the possibilities that could come from doing so. He slowly put his index and middle finger up against her throat, beneath her jaw. He held his breath, before letting it out as he felt a faint beat pulsing through his fingers.

"Come on, Belle, you got to wake up. You got to be ok, princess."

Dean began tapping her cheek. He knew it was hopeless, since her pulse was very weak and fading. He took a deep sigh before hooking one of his arms under her legs and the other behind her back. He bent down on one knee and lifted her, as he stood up. Checking her wound was ok, he began walking up the hill with Belle's almost lifeless body in his arms...

* * *

Sam turned towards his little sister's cry for help, only to see a wounded and bleeding body walking towards them. He ran over and stepped in front of Taylor, noticing the man's deep, pitch black eyes.

"Oh, crap..." Taylor cursed, also noticing his eyes. She swallowed hard.

"Taylor, go get the Holy Water now!"

Taylor obeyed Sam's orders without thought, as she ran to the Impala. She rummaged through all the things in the boot. All she managed to stumble across was weapons and salt, but no Hole Water. She turned her head back towards her brother to see him fighting with the man, only to get a full blow to his cheek.

"Anytime now, Tay!"

"I can't find it, Sam!"

"Check Dean's flask!" He yelled before hitting the guy back.

Taylor thought back to the flask. 'Dean had chucked it in his bag...' she thought as she rushed to the back seats. She fiddled with everything in the duffel, and finally came across his flask. She opened it and took a in a smell. It's not whiskey, for once. She ran back to Sam and instantly swung the flask, letting out some Holy Water. The demon stepped back and fell to his knees, as his skin burnt from the pain. Sam then went and kicked his head, causing him to fall back and knocking him unconscious.

"I'll get Dad's journal." Taylor said walking towards the car.

"Taya, wait." Taylor stopped and looked back at him in confusion. "We should keep him alive. There's a reason why he's here, and by sending him to hell now will only leave us clueless as before." Taylor tilted her head and nodding. 'He has a point.' She thought.

"Taylor! Sam! Get the car now!"

Taylor spun around to lay her eyes on an unconscious Belle in Dean's arms. She froze in shock and Sam ran over to his brother.

"Is she-"

"Yeah, she is. But barely! I don't know how much longer we got."

"How did she..."

"I don't know, Sammy... I don't know... Get the car door."

Sam opened the back seat door and Dean laid Belle on the seat and got in beside her. He then took the car keys out his pockets and chucked it as Sam.

"You driving, Sam."

Sam nodded and shut the door. He looked at Taylor who was trying to drag the demon by the arm. He went over to her and picked up the demon, throwing him over his shoulder. After chucking him in the boot, they both got into the car and were speeding into the night in search for the nearest hospital.

"How is she?" Taylor turned in her seat to look back at Dean.

"I don't know, Tay. This wound won't stop bleeding though, and my shirt's full already. Damn it!"

Taylor grabbed her duffel bag and sat in her seat, taking out everything from inside it. She then came across a smaller bag which she opened and fiddled within it. Sam eyed her out the whole time, alternating between her and the road, until she came across a small tin. She tossed it at Dean.

"Use that. Apparently, it stops bleeding as much as possible by making the blood clot faster."

Dean opened the tin and got the strongest and most horrible smell coming from inside. "What the hell is this stuff?"

"I have no idea. Belle gave it to me."

"Let me see that." Sam ordered, holding the steering wheel. Dean leaned in and placed the tin in front of him.

"Dean, that's voodoo stuff. Some hectic voodoo stuff. Taylor, where did Belle get this?"

"I don't know." She bit her lower lip, thinking about the information she kept from her brothers regarding Belle's past. She had kept quiet for over a month now, since Ash first phoned to tell her. "Just use it." She told Dean.

Dean untied the cloth and did so. He then recovered it.

"Dude, how much longer?"

"We almost there." Sam pushed the pedal down even further.

* * *

Dean sat on the chair in the waiting area, his head in his hands. Sam was pacing up and down the room. At that moment Taylor arrived with coffee in her hands. She handed Sam a cup. She went to hand Dean one too, but he put his hand up.

"Na, I'm cool. Sam would you sit down, you making me nervous."

"Sorry, dude."

Sam sat down next to his brother, Taylor following suit. They sat there for another hour before having the Doctor appear in the hall way, throwing away his bloody gloves. Dean was the first to stand and meet up with him. Sam and Taylor going after their brother.

"Doc... Say something please..."

The Doctor took a deep breath in before speaking to the three of them.

"She lost a lot of blood and we had to give her a blood transfusion. She was stabbed by something blunt during her accident which wounded her pretty badly; however we managed to stop the bleeding and stitch her up."

"So, that means she will be ok?" Taylor piped up, with a bit of a shaky voice.

"Unfortunately not. At the moment she is in a deep coma and has sustained a couple of dangerous internal contusions. It's the head trauma causing her life to be hanging by a thread at the moment." Taylor placed her hand on her mouth. Sam's eyes met the floor, while Dean stood there emotionless. Sam was the one to mutter up the strength to ask the question nobody wanted to hear the answer to.

"Doc, what are her chances here?"

"Well... Honestly... If she does wake up and survive, it will be nothing short of a miracle." The Doctor said, with a hint of compassion in his voice. Dean looked to the ground and clenched his fist.

"Doctor Fox, you are needed in the ER urgently. I repeat Doctor Fox, you are needed in the ER urgently." A lady's voice resonated throughout the hospital, through the speakers. The Doctor's head lifted slightly. He then nodded his head while he spoke. "Please do excuse me." He then began walking abruptly away from them. They all stood there in utter silence, until Dean shocked them all by storming off to the parking lot.

"Dean!" Sam tried calling after his brother, but his efforts going by unsuccessfully. Taylor was the first to follow Dean, causing Sam to do the same. Taylor stepped outside and felt the crisp cold air hit her face. She looked for Dean, and noticed him searching for something in the back seat of the Impala. Upon arriving at the car, Dean opened up the trunk of the Chevy and threw the entire flask of Holy Water over the body inside it. The demon winced loudly in pain in reaction to the water hitting his skin.

"You are going to tell me right now why there is a hit out on us!" Dean picked up the man by his t-shirt. After recovering from the burn of the Holy Water, the demon replied with a great laughter which irritated Dean even further to the point that he swung his fist into the guy's cheek. The laughter died down slowly; however the man's smirk remained clear upon his lips.

"You think this is about you all? Maybe a little about your brother, but he is not even close to the truth behind tonight. Don't worry, Dean, the hit's completely on the feisty little number lying in that hospital bed." Dean was about to swing again, but Sam stopped and pulled him back. Sam fought with his brother for a while, before pulling him behind. Dean lifted his arms in surrender and ran his hands through his hair, while Sam took over the interrogation.

"What do you want with Belle?"

"Oh Sammy... We don't want anything to do with her... We just want her dead."

Dean glared at him, and began walking towards him again until Sam outreached his arm to stop him. They caught each other's eyes and Dean backed down, once again. Sam turned his attention back to the demon.

"What has she ever done to you? She's probably done the same that any hunter would."

"Oh no, not me... But our leader, yes... See, Bella... Mmm, our sweet Bella used to be a fellow follower. That is until she got herself saved by mommy dearest. That only resulted in getting a hit on her. She messed with the master plan, Sammy, and her alive... The plan can't go on."

"What are you talking about?"

"Ah... Little sister hasn't told you what she knows yet? Tisk, tisk..." The demon glared over to Taylor, with his smirk growing wider.

"Taylor, what the hell is he talking about?" Dean began walking towards Taylor. She tried avoiding Dean's eyes until Sam lost his patience.

"Taylor, we can't help Belle if you keep doing this!"

"Fine!" Taylor gave into the pressure and lifted a weight off her shoulders. "I've known only for a month. The day we left the Roadhouse, I made a deal with Ash so that he would find me everything on Belle's past. After the incident we had in River Grove, he phoned me with the information. Belle's biological parents died in a fire... She then was adopted by her mother's best friend; however at the age of 10 she began meddling in things... Dark things to be exact."

"Do you mean, dark magic?"

"Yeah, Sam. I do. She practised voodoo, witchcraft and all that mojo stuff. She got into it to try finding her parents, and then finding out that they died. She practised for 2 years, that's how she knows so much about the stuff. At the age of 12, her adoptive parents became possessed. She didn't have a clue what to do, and landed up murdering them. Obviously that did nothing except harm the host. I'm not gonna get into the details, but she was tortured pretty badly. That's when Rufus showed up. Him and William Harvelle. Saved her and landed up taking her in. William began hunting alone, and Belle went to live with Rufus until she was 18. He taught her everything she knows. She then left to hunt on her own. Been doing it ever since, and never looking back."

"Oh, what a touching story... But it seems you don't know as much as I thought you did." The demon mocked and clapped at Taylor's speech. Dean still stood staring at Taylor in disbelief, until the demon's words took his attention.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, see her parents did die in a fire... A house fire to be exact, when she was merely 6 months old..."

"You mean... She's one of us?"

"Oh no, Sam, but she was meant to be. She was the chosen one, until her mother double crossed us."

"I don't understand." Taylor walked closer, holding a bottle of water which she had blest.

"Her mommy was a witch too, and landed up falling in love with the man who was meant to hunt her. She then wanted out of her deal. Now we all know that once a witch begins practising dark magic, her soul is automatically sold to the devil. She only had one fate, and there was no 'out'. So, they tried outrunning us. That didn't last very long, when Azazel took matters into his own hands. He landed up finding out she was pregnant, and then the master plan was born. Azazel exchanged their freedom, for her daughter's soul. On the eve of her 6th month, he would enter their home and want nothing but a minute with her child without any disturbances. Isabella's mother agreed; however the bitch planned it all along. Did some mojo and trapped Azazel, in hopes to save her daughter. It might have worked that night, but see no matter how fast or how far her dearest daughter tries to run... She can never escape her fate... See, Sam, that's when the responsibility fell on you. He has great plans for you, which were initially meant for Bella..."

The guy smirked, not noticing as Dean threw Taylor's bottle of water all over him. Cowering down in pain, Dean opened up his father's journal and exorcised the demon without thought. Sam just stood and watched before looking at his brother.

"Dean, he could have told us more... About me..."

"There's nothing to know, Sam."

"Dean, you can't keep avoiding this! Dad said what he said for some reason."

"Damn it, Sam! I'm sick of all this shit! Everything that just came out that son of a bitch was a load of BS. A hunter which was once a witch? Come on, man! I'm so sick of all this pain, this loss, this anger I keep holding, this weight on my shoulders I keep trying to carry, the emptiness I have deep inside me... Damn it, Sam, I'm just so sick and tired of always being freaking sick and tired! I can't do this anymore... I just can't, man..."

Taylor tried looking at her brother, but avoided his gaze as he walked away. Sam didn't try to argue, and neither would she. She knew that part of Dean's frustration was at her. She knew she should have said something about Belle... Maybe this wouldn't have happened... Maybe Belle would be safe and not fighting for her life. A tear fell down Taylor's face. Sam noticed and began walking towards her causing her to abruptly walk back inside the hospital, where Dean had disappeared a minute earlier.

"Cool, thanks Ellen." Sam clicked his cell phone off and put it back in his pocket. "Ellen said she would be here in the next hour or two. She also said that Jo would take care of the hunt we were about to take care of, and then meet us here."

Dean just nodded and sat holding the cup of coffee in his hands. Taylor walked into the waiting room, from the corridor. Sam looked at her almost instantly. "How is she?"

"They won't let me see her just yet. Been walking around, I guess." Taylor began bending to sit down next to Dean, when she saw Belle's surgeon rush through the room into the corridor. She stood to try listen to something before they disappeared.

"Doctor Fox, we seem to have serious situation in room 66A."

"Guys, that's Belle's room!" Taylor began following the Doctor. Dean looked at his little brother, and Sam shrugged. They both reluctantly trailed behind Taylor, only to realise how correct she was. The Doctor stood over Belle's body trying to resuscitate her. Taylor leaned against the door frame, and began sobbing. Dean swallowed hard and looked fixedly at the Doctor's hands as they worked.

"Still no pulse." The nurse said.

"Ok. Let's begin CPR." The Doctor ordered. As he placed his hands on position over her chest, a beat resonated from the machine in the room. He stopped and gaped at it in silence. Another beat. He then placed his fingers at her throat, and there it was... Yet another beat.

"Alright. Stabilise her." The Doctor reordered, walking out to the siblings. "We need to talk." It was Sam's turn to swallow hard and feeling his jaw clench, he placed his hand on the small of Taylor's back edging her forward.

"Doc, what just happened?" Dean asked before they even stopped walking. The Doctor turned to face them, breathing in deeply.

"Ms. Williams doesn't seem to be having sufficient oxygen flow to her brain. She is fighting very hard; however with no oxygen, the battle is already lost. I will need to perform a cerebral revascularization as soon as possible."

Dean stared at Doctor Fox blankly, with no expression, for a while before turning to Sam. "Sam, what the hell just came out his mouth?"

"Um... He has to restore blood flow to the brain by surgical intervention. That will get oxygen flow to her brain. Except it's a 50/50% chance. It can turn out either way." Dean nodded slowly, looking to the floor. He then turned his attention back to the Doctor.

"Doc, if she won't survive without you doing this surgery then I would prefer to have at least 50% hope instead of nothing." The Doctor nodded on accordance and began walking directly to Belle's room.

"I would have said it if you didn't." Taylor said, noticing the doubt on her brother's face. He nodded and put his arm around her shoulders, walking back to the waiting room.

"And now we wait."

* * *

"Ellen, where is she? How is she? Tell me something!" Rufus came rushing into the waiting room, making Ellen jump. Ellen had arrived about half hour ago, and Belle was still in surgery. It was going onto an hour and a half now.

"We don't know yet, Rufus. She's still inside." Rufus nodded slowly before turning his attention to the boys.

"Boys... Taylor, darling."

"Hey Rufus. It's been long." Taylor replied in greeting him, and the brothers nodded back. Rufus sat next to her, and Ellen joined them after getting herself her third cup of coffee since she arrived. She took a slow sip and as the rip of the cup lowered, she noticed Belle's hospital bed being taken back to her room. The Doctor following suit until Rufus grabbed his arm.

"Doc, what's going on?" The Doctor replied in raising his brows and staring in silence for a while. "Excuse me, Sir, but who are you?" Rufus opened his mouth, but closed it not knowing what to say. That was when Taylor intervened confidently.

"That would be her father, Doc. How is she?" The Doctor nodded in comprehension, smiling at Rufus. Rufus met Taylor's eyes in a gratifying manner.

"I managed to restore blood flow so that aspect has been dealt with. However the rest is up to her. I am still worried about the head trauma, and that will determine if she wakes up or not."

"How long are we looking at here?" Rufus remained calm to find out as much as possible.

"It all depends on the patient, Sir. It can vary from a couple of days to months and years. And at any moment she can pass. It's all in her hands now. I'm sorry, Sir. I must get back to her and make sure she is stable." And with that the Doctor turned on his heel and headed into the corridor, leaving them all in silence.

Once she was stable, and allowed visitors, Ellen and Rufus were the first to sit by Belle's side. Only two people were allowed at the time, so Sam went in next with Taylor. Dean said he would take a rain check this time. He stayed by the glass window looking in.

"How you been, boy?" Dean got a little startled out of his thoughts by the voice and light punch to his arm.

"Ah, I'm good Rufus. Just it's all a lot for me, you know?"

"Yeah, I do. I was on my way to a hunt when I got Ellen's call. I can't finish the hunt. My frame of mind just wouldn't be there. I was wondering if you and your brother would take it?"

"Um... Yeah, sure thing. I kinda need that distraction; however I want Taylor to stay here. She needs time with Isabella and she also needs a period from this life. If I had known her earlier in life, I would never put her in this life to be exact."

"Dean, she chose the life. Sure, Isabella took her in, but she was prepared to give up hunting and stay with Ellen to protect Taylor from this life. However Taylor chose to go on the road and hunt. Let me tell you that girl can hold her own, and she throws one heck of a punch." Dean smirked at Rufus' words. Taylor was definitely his sister.

"So tell me about this hunt."

"Well, two unusual cases in Milwaukee, Wisconsin. One robs a bank, only to go home and kill himself. Another lady robs a jewellery store, which she worked at many years, only to kill the security guard then herself. It makes no sense to me. Was going to check it out."

"Sure thing, Rufus. We'll take it. We'll leave in the next half hour. I want Taylor to keep me updated on anything. If Belle blinks I want to know. If she as little as snorts I want to know."

"You got it, boy. But do answer me something, you seem very fond of my good ol' Isabella." Dean took a breath in and tilted his head in contemplating his next words. "Just looking out for her, Sir. She means everything to Taylor, and if it wasn't for her I wouldn't have a sister. So, I owe it to her to look out for her."

"Sure that's it?" Dean crossed his brows and looked at Rufus' glaring eyes. "Yes, I'm sure."

"Ok, then. I'll get the case file for ya." And with that Rufus disappeared.

Dean tilted his head at the old man, only to smirk at his words. He glanced over to the left then right, before taking out his flask of whiskey and lifting it up and taking a long swig. "Here's to you, Bella."

*******************

_**Author's Note:**_ Well, there it is. I must say I'm looking forward to the rest of this story. I am a little down that I have silent readers out there, but just knowing you out there reading means so much. But please do review. It helps so a heck of a lot, even if it's just a word portraying your feelings about the story or chapter. Don't worry I decided to push forth the hands of time a little, I think Belle can't disappear for long. I must give out a great huge thank you out to an amazing reader who has managed to put a smile on my face each time. You are absolutely awesome, and rock! Thanks so much to xxkissesandcuddlesxx! Well, until next time ya'll :D

_**Julieta Gabbana xoxo**_


	8. Chapter 8: All Hell Breaks Lose Part I

**The One That Got Away**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything of Supernatural or anything recognised from it, but I shall say I wish I owned the boys... That would be fun... ;D ;D

However I do only own Belle, Taylor and their stories.

_**Chapter Eight: All Hell Breaks Loose Part I**_

"It's been days now since I've heard his voice. Last time I spoke with him he was on his way to LA. I was so jealous as my brother, Dean, teased me about it. Sam and Dean left a while back to finish off a hunt, in Milwaukee, for Rufus. It so happened that they were dealing with a shape shifter. Oh how I hated those ugly things. The way they shed their skin is just plain old disgusting. That hunt didn't do much justice for my brothers, since their criminal records grew. They are now wanted by the Feds, not only for murders, body mutilations and trespassing, but also bank robbery to top it all off. If only the naive, ordinary people knew our job of hunting the supernatural. The things that go bump in the night. It makes me laugh just thinking about it. After that they decided to keep hunting, keep saving lives while we all wait for you to come back to us. I've been staying in a motel close by to the hospital with Jo and Ellen. I couldn't possibly have the concentration to hunt, and even if I did my older brother wouldn't allow me.

So they moved onto dealing with a spirit in Providence, Rhode Island. Sam argued it was an angel and they shouldn't hunt it. Dean decided to give me a call, see what I thought about it. Told him if you were with us you would have sided with him, telling them angels are a load of BS. No such thing and they should hunt the son of a gun pretending to be so. I told Dean that I would like to believe in angels, feel like something's watching over our sinful ways. Landed up being a spirit of a priest, who thought he was doing God's will killing sinners. I guess it's not in our hands to decide who gets punished. From there things took a deep turn down south. Azazel's offspring, the demon that possessed Meg at one time, landed up possessing Sam. Tried getting Dean to kill him. Dean knew better and exorcised it. It was tough though.

The next hunt was one I wish I could have been there for. Their first case of a trickster. I think my brothers realised the gravity and not so fun part of the pranks they enjoy pulling on each other. They were so wrapped up in confusion that Bobby had to be the one to help them out. Sammy had to kill someone he cared about it San Francisco, California. Just so happened she was a werewolf, unaware she was turning. I can only imagine how tough that must have been for him. Then that's the last time I heard from them. They were on their way to LA. There were spirits on a horror film set, except these spirits weren't out for revenge or anything; they were being summoned by one of the workers there. Sam then messaged me telling me they off to jail, and Dean enjoyed himself a little too much in LA. I just laughed. Oh but don't worry, they going to jail willingly. A friend of my dad's needs help and he's the warden there. He was in the Core with Dad, and we owe him. So they are infiltrating the detention prison centre in the Green River County, in hopes to get rid of a spirit. If you ask me it just spells more trouble for their criminal records. So that's about it, I'll come by later though after getting a bite to eat."

Isabella slowly opened her eyes, as each word became clearer. Everything was a blur to her until it came into focus and she saw Taylor leaving the hospital room. She opened her mouth, but nothing came out. She swallowed the dryness, and attempted again. Taylor turned back at the hint of a low, coarse voice.

"Well, I'll be damned... Sammy aint so innocent anymore." Belle let out a cough, and Taylor widened her eyes and rushed to her side to give her a sip of the water next to her.

"Belle, are you really..."

"What you think, sugar?"

Taylor's smile widened from ear to ear. She shot up and ran out the room screaming for help.

"Can I get a Doctor, please! A nurse even? Ms. Williams has woken up!"

A lady dressed in blue overalls ran to Taylor, and then stepped passed her into Belle's room. Taylor took the time to give Ellen and Rufus a call. Once they were on their way, she decided to walk down to the closest pay phone to try getting hold of her brothers.

"Deacon? It's Taylor here."

"Taylor, honey. Why you phoning? You know that you shouldn't be. Your brothers are getting this thing done."

"Don't worry Deacon, no one can trace this. How much longer is the hunt gonna go on for?"

"Not long. They know who the spirit is and it's not who we thought. They about to leave to get to a graveyard. I want this damn thing out of my prison. What's up?"

"Tell them Belle woke up. They will know what I mean."

Taylor heard whispers on the other end of the line and then Deacon's voice came back. "They said that they will be there as soon as they get done here. Sam said they have a Jinn to take care of in Illinois first and that they should be there in the next day or two."

"Great. Thanks again, Deacon."

"No, thank you, sweetheart. I heard you did all the research for your brothers on this one. Your father would have been proud."

"Thank you Deacon."

"Take care now."

And with that Taylor put the phone back and left the booth. She walked rapidly back to the hospital, only to see Ellen and Rufus already inside. She waited outside for her turn. She knew that she shouldn't do what she was about to but Belle deserved the truth... the truth about everything. She would have done the same for her.

Belle smiled as Taylor walked into the room.

"How you feeling?"

"Oh, I'm just perky. Got a mother of a pain in my side, head's throbbing and let's not forget the crap food I'm fed by day. Heck, I've lost some of my curves. I can't lose my curves." Belle pouted and Taylor chuckled. 'Gosh how I've missed this sarcasm' she thought before getting on to more pressing matters.

"Don't you worry; as soon as you get out of here, the dinner's the first stop. So, what did you and Ellen speak of?"

Belle took a deep breath and took her gaze off of Taylor. She looked to the end of the bed and spoke with no emotion. "Apparently I've been out for a good couple of months. At one stage Ellen lost hope. Doc says my vitals are good, and that I'm healing well. He said I got a miracle. I'll be damned... Looks like I do got angels on my side, even though those things don't exist. Ellen did tell me what your brothers found out about and the hit on my ass."

"So you do know?"

"Yip... I must say my ass is getting popular though, it's kind of a turn on how people keep talking about it." Belle got her smirk upon her lips, making Taylor smile. She really did miss the woman who saved her all these years. But this is what Belle did. She would put on this game face and joke around to avoid emotional talks, as well as hide her soul's pain. Ever since the night they met, Taylor always knew her to be this way.

"Belle, seriously now."

Belle lost her smirk and avoided eye contact again. "I knew I could never keep my past a secret for too long. It was bound to come out eventually, just didn't expect it to come out in this manner. So, yes, I sold my soul when I was a kid. I regret everything, but I can't change it. The day I die is the day I have hell hounds after me. I've accepted it, and I know it's my fate. That's why I do what I do. Save people from the evil in this world that managed to consume me. It's how I sleep better at night."

"But you always said that you don't believe in fate."

"And I don't Taya. I believe we always have a choice. That's a gift each one of us has been given, a choice. And I made mine. I chose to meddle in that rubbish, so I chose my fate. Nobody else did it for me. Sure I might have had a little pressure; however I never had the will power to say 'no'. I just don't get why the demons are after me."

"You don't?"

"No, I don't. I thought maybe because my mother's in hell, but they would have no reason for it. But then again, why do demons do the things they do? They never have reason for it. So, my turn to ask the questions Taya... What exactly did the demon say?"

Taylor caught her breath in her lungs. She had no right to tell Belle the truth. This was something Ellen or Rufus should do, especially in her fragile condition. She bit her lip and avoided eye contact trying to find something to say.

"Um... He said that you alive could mess with the yellow eyed demon's plans. Azazel's plans."

"How could I possibly do that?"

"He didn't elaborate that part. Dean kind of didn't let him. But he did say that your mother's past had something to do with it, and that your knowledge of black magic could intervene, maybe save Sam? I don't know... That's about it."

"Sure that's all?" Belle tilted her head at Taylor, raising her eyebrows.

"Well, if there's more I don't know about it." Taylor gave her a sheepish smile.

"Right... Can we change this awkward subject? I'm kind of getting a little tempered here."

Taylor chuckled. "Sure thing." Taylor sat next to Belle's bed and they spoke for what felt like hours.

***************

Belle opened her eyes for the third day in a row after a long time. It felt good to fall asleep knowing you will wake up the next day. She looked over to her left to see Sam's head leaning against the wall asleep. She laughed at how he was drooling a little. She then noticed Dean to her right in the chair next to her bed. He too was asleep; however not as deep as Sam. She tried moving over a bit to reach his arm, but a pain shot through her side causing her to wince lightly and waking Dean. He saw her practically falling to the right holding her side and shot up placing his hand around her waist.

"Whoa there tiger..."

"Hey, Dean. Thanks. Must be one heck of a fantasy..." Belle smirked and tilted her head towards Sam. Dean smirked back and went to his brother's side, punching him in the arm. Sam snapped up rapidly and cleaned his face before staring at his brother.

"What the hell was that for?"

"Dude, you were beginning to talk about the bearded midget in your fantasy. It was getting embarrassing." Belle laughed so hard her stomach began hurting.

"Shut up, man." Sam crossed his brows and looked to the floor.

"So, how you feeling Belle?" Dean walked over to the chair he was sitting at initially.

"I'm cool. I must say, Dean, you look like you've had the life drained outta ya."

"Oh, if you only knew." Sam said before Dean could reply.

"Yeah. Right back at ya." Belle smirked lightly.

"Don't be so hasty. So did the Jinn give you the perfect life you wanted?"

"Nowhere close." Belle raised her brows.

"I thought it was meant to be-"

"Yeah, well it wasn't." Belle looked over to Sam, having him shrug his shoulders at her. "By the way, I believe I owe you one."

"Excuse me?" Dean raised his left eyebrow.

"My life, Dean. If it weren't for you, I would still be rotting at the bottom of the hill. Taya told me. So, I owe you one."

"Na, you don't. We even." Belle's eyes widened in confusion. This caused Dean to continue. "If it weren't for you, I wouldn't have a sister today. So, we even. Now I can dump your ass on the side of the road and get the hell out of here." He smirked at her as she faked a mocking laugh.

"You do that Winchester, and we gonna have problems. I will hunt you down so hard you won't even know what hit ya. So, Sam, when do I get out of this dump?" She turned her attention to Sam.

"Gosh... Are we already hating?" Sam replied chuckling lightly.

"Damn straight! I'm going crazy in here. I'm dying for a good, big cheese burger. Now a days I'm eating steamed vegetables and jelly. It's freaking killing me!" Sam laughed and shook his head at how similar the two people in front of him are. That's when a lady's voice startled them.

"Sorry boys, Ms. Williams is due for her check up now." The nurse with blonde hair, and a rack most men would appreciate, walked into the room and spoke. Dean licked his lips and then turned his face to Belle before muttering.

"I so wouldn't mind being in that hospital bed right now."

"Ah, you are such a pig Dean!" Belle pulled a disgusted face as the boys stood up.

"Well, we'll check on ya later. Going to the dinner down the road and grab myself a good, juicy cheese burger. Let's not forget some pie." Dean's smirk widened as Belle's faded.

"Ooo, boy, if I could get out of this bed... I would be swinging you so hard..."

"Love you too, princess." Dean walked confidently towards the door. Once he reached behind the nurse her tilted his head and checked out her butt, only to give a thumbs up and nod slowly in Belle's direction. Belle simply shook her head in disgust, tightening her fingers on the bridge of her nose, while the nurse began closing the curtains around her hospital bed.

***************

Taylor sipped on her cup of cappuccino. She was thinking back on her conversation with Belle. She hadn't been in to see her since that day. She spoke with Rufus and Ellen about it and they told her that when she was stronger, they would talk about it with her. She still didn't feel comfortable about it. She felt as though something was going to disturb that peace. That's when Bobby entered the waiting room, causing Belle to cross her brows in surprise.

"Bobby, what are you doing here?"

"Taylor, honey, where's Dean?"

"He left about half hour ago with Sam to get-"

"Sam's gone."

"What? What do you mean?"

"Sam disappeared at the diner. Dean rates it's the yellow eyed demon. There was sulphur all over the place. He told me to meet him here."

"Oh God." Taylor placed her cup on the side table and ran to get Ellen and Rufus. Dean walked into the room right about the time the others did too. Bobby then laid out a huge map on the counter where the coffee was situated.

"This is it. All the demonic signs and omens over the past month."Bobby stated looking at Dean.

"Are you joking? There's nothing here!"

"Exactly."

"Come on! There's gotta be something! What about the... The low level stuff like exorcisms? That kind of thing."

"That's what I'm telling ya. There's nothing. It's completely quiet."

"How we supposed to look for Sam? Just close our eyes and point?" Dean began raising his voice in frustration, causing people to look at them. Taylor just smiled at them. "Alcohol... Gets the better of him."

"We could always ask Belle..." Rufus spoke rubbing his chin and then looking up at them.

"Could she... But how?" Dean controlled his anger to talk calmly.

"It's worth a try. Black magic can do wonders."

"You mean to tell me she knows that we know?"

"Yeah. I told her. She deserved to know. Except she don't know about everything, about the fire. I want to keep it that way." Ellen spoke and they nodded. Bobby then spoke up.

"Dean and I will go then." And with that they disappeared into the corridor. When they walked into Belle's room she was playing around with the vegetables on her plate. She looked up and smiled at the sight of Bobby.

"Bobby! Wow, it's been so long."

"It sure has. How you feeling?"

"Better than a couple of months ago." She smiled. She looked over at Dean and noticed his worry mixed with anger in his eyes. "Dean, what's going on?"

"Sam's missing. It's that yellow eyed son of a bitch!" Belle didn't even think twice. She got off her bed as fast as she could, wincing through every movement.

"Whoa there... Where you think you going?" Dean immediately stepped in front of her.

"We gonna go find Sam. What does it look like?"

"We? No, no. You are gonna stay here and recover. We just need a favour." Belle crossed her arms at Dean.

"Dean, if you want my help you are going to get my ass out of this dump. I'm going to find Sam and you aint gonna stop me." She then began taking out the drip from the back of her hand. She squirmed in pain as she took out the needle. Dean shook his head and walked towards the door.

"I'll go take care of the paper work. Bobby, get her ready."

Bobby watched as Belle walked slowly into the bathroom with the clothes she took out of the drawer next to her bed. He spoke, stopping her before she went to get dressed.

"Your father would have been proud." Belle turned to look at him, confusion upon her face.

"You knew my father?"

"Damn good hunter. He was the one who taught John a few things about hunting when he began searching for Mary. You can see you're his daughter, and he would have been proud."

"Thanks Bobby, but I doubt it. I've stuffed up a heck of a lot."

"Sweetheart, we all stuff up. That's the point in life. The fact is you trying to fix it, and for that he would have been proud." Belle smiled lightly. "Thank you, Bobby." She then walked into the bathroom and was out within 5 minutes dressed in her tight jeans that were now loose on her waist. She hated how her body was at the moment. She would get her body back, along with her life. Doctor Fox then walked into the room.

"Ms. Williams, I cannot allow you to leave this hospital. I highly suggest you stay for another couple of days for observation." Belle crossed her arms at the doctor, as Dean walked into the room.

"Sorry Belle. I tried but this big boy here was getting a little hasty."

"Doctor Fox, I appreciate everything you've done but I can leave on my own accord. I am leaving this place with or without the paper work."

"You are still very weak Ms. Williams and anything can happen."

"Ok, then I'll be sure not to strain myself in heavy activity." The Doctor shook his head and knew that arguing would be pointless.

"I'll have your medication and paper work ready when you leave."

"Thank you." Belle turned to Dean noticing how he was staring at her. "What?"

"Nothing. It's just...You need that cheese burger."

"At least someone agrees with me."

Belle began walking slowly, causing Dean to put his hand around her waist and placing her hand around his shoulders. Once they had left the hospital, they all headed to the motel. Belle told Dean to make a stop o that she could get some supplies. Upon arriving at the motel, Belle immediately placed everything into place while the others watched intently. She placed the opened map on the table with 3 black candles around it. She then tied some sort of a crystal to the string she bought. She asked Dean for something belonging to Sam which would contain his scent, and he gave her one of his jeans. Belle then held the crystal in one hand and the jeans in the other. She closed her eyes and began chanting. The crystal began flying around the map with a speed, which startled Dean as well as Taylor. Ellen and Rufus seemed calm and Bobby caught Dean's eyes and shrugged. Belle then opened her eyes and looked at Dean.

"This could take a while, Dean. I feel that the son of a gun is hidden pretty well." That's when Dean's phone began ringing through the room. He placed it on loud speaker once he saw the caller ID.

"Ash, what you got?"

"Ok, listen it's a big negatory on Sam." Came the voice on the other line.

"Come on! You gotta give us something. We're looking at a 3000 mile haystack here."

"Listen, Dean, I did find something."

"Well, what?"

"Can't talk over this line Dean."

"Come on, I don't have time for this."

"Make time! Ok? Because this...Not only does this almost definitely help you find your brother but this is... Ah...It's huge. Get here now!"

And with that the other line went dead. Dean looked up at the others.

"I guess we're going to the roadhouse."

"Taylor, honey, come here." Taylor walked over to Belle. "I want you to hold this string in place while it keeps searching. I'm going with your brother and Bobby."

"But will it work?"

"Yes, it will continue working as long as you keep it in place. I've done the chanting so it don't matter whose holding it." Taylor nodded and took a hold of the string. Belle then grabbed her jacket and headed to Dean for him to help her walk down the stairs.

"Come on."

And with that they were gone. It didn't take them long to arrive at the Roadhouse with the way Dean was driving. However as they entered the dirt road and Belle caught sight of the Roadhouse she gasped.

"What the hell?"

The whole saloon was in rubble. Everything was burnt down and there was hardly nothing left of it. Belle didn't even let the car stop before she rushed out. She almost got to the saloon when she nearly fell in pain. She managed to gain her own composure before Dean arrived and walked on the rubble.

"Ash..."

"My God..." Bobby said as he trailed behind Dean.

"Do you see Ash?" Dean asked.

"No." Bobby was still trying to take everything in. Belle bent down to look at something. Next thing a sob came from her. Dean ran over to her side thinking something was wrong with her.

"It's Ash's watch, Dean." She said holding a burnt arm with Ash's watch upon it. Dean swallowed hard before talking and lifting Belle to her feet.

"Oh Ash. Damn it! What the hell did Ash know? We got no clue what Ash was gonna tell us! Now how the hell we gonna find Sam?"

Belle placed her hand on the car's bonnet, trying to hold herself up.

"We'll find him." Bobby said walking over to the passenger side door while Dean stood behind Belle. Next thing Dean was holding his head tightening it as he winced in pain.

"Dean?" Bobby's worried tone made Belle turn around to face him, holding onto him. "What was that?"

"I don't know. Headache?" Dean shook his head rapidly, closing and opening his eyes. Belle raised her eyebrows at his answer.

"Do you get headaches like that a lot?" She asked him in a sceptical tone.

"No... It must be the stress." Dean smiled sheepishly at Belle and Bobby who were staring at him. "I could have sworn I saw something."

"What you mean like a vision? Like what Sam gets?" Bobby began questioning him.

"What? No!" Dean was even surprised Bobby suggested such a thing.

"I'm just saying." Bobby shrugged.

"Come on, Bobby! I'm not some psychic."

"Wait, Sam has visions? Sam's a psychic?" Belle was now a little confused.

"Yeah. Started just over a year ago. He gets visions of people about to die. Usually it's when he's sleeping."

"Ok. That's a little weird."

"Yeah, just about as weird as the things we see day by day."

"Point taken. It's completely normal." Dean then practically fell to the ground; however he placed his hand on the bonnet of his car to break his fall. He began crying out in pain, holding his head once again.

"Dean! Dean!" Belle put her hand under his arm and around his waist trying to help him. Bobby then came to his other side before talking. "You with us?"

"Yeah... I think so." He was out of breath and scrunching his face as the pain slowly disappeared. "I saw Sam. I saw him, Bobby." He took a deep breath.

"So it was a vision, like Bobby said." Belle now put her hand on his arm.

"Yeah... I don't know how but, yeah. Whoa! That was as about as fun as getting kicked in the jewels."

"Oh trust me I could make it a lot more fun." Dean glared at Belle in irritation. Bobby's voice stopped him from starting yet another bickering session with her.

"What else did you see?"

"It was a bell."

"What kind of bell?"

"Like a big... A big bell..."

"Oh wow, that helps." Belle mocked. Yet Dean ignored her.

"Some kind of engraving on it... I don't know."

"Engraving?" Bobby sounded as if he was onto something.

"Yeah."

"Was it a tree? Like an Oak tree?"

"Yeah, exactly." Dean titled his head at the man that was a father to him. Belle's phone then rang a tune that didn't ring long enough to let Dean recognise it.

"What you got, sugar?" Belle nodded her head at the other voice on the line. "Great. Thanks." She clicked her phone off.

"Cold Oak, South Dakota?" Belle looked over and asked Bobby. Bobby nodded in agreement. Dean stood there gaping in confusion.

"We know where Sam is. A town so haunted, even its residents fled."

"Let's go then." Dean didn't even think twice before running towards the driver's side. Belle and Bobby entered the car and they were soon on the road. It didn't fell like long before they reached a section of the road where a huge tree trunk covered the pathway.

"Well, looks like the rest of the way's on foot."

All three of them got out the car and headed to the trunk of the Impala. Once the men had their weapons, Dean looked over at Belle questioningly. She then reached into the back of her jeans and pulled out her golden plaited Colt .45 pistol.

"Grabbed it from Ellen before we left."

Dean nodded and slammed the trunk. "Let's go."

They then walked for what felt like ages. Belle could hear Dean mumble and complain in frustration every 5 minutes that passed. She also felt a little responsible for that frustration. She felt like a liability. Every time she couldn't walk over a small hill on her own or over a few rocks and tree trunks without having pain squirm through her, it was Dean- sometimes even Bobby- who would walk back to help her. And when she saw yet another tree trunk, it was her who was cursing with frustration this time. She convinced herself that this time she wouldn't call back for help; however when they arrived at the tree Dean was already at her side helping her over it. She sighed and shook her head. Once they reached the straight path she felt Dean release his grasp around her and she spoke to get his attention, while they continued walking a little behind Bobby.

"Dean, I'm sorry." He crossed his brows at her. And then took his gaze from her to look back ahead.

"For what?"

"Holding you back. You don't need that right now." Dean looked at her through the corner of his eye, noticing how she kept her sight on the path and never once looking at him as she spoke.

"You're not holding me back. I feel better knowing you safe and within my reach."

"And what makes you think you responsible for that?" She now looked over to him as he avoided her eyes.

"Yeah, well maybe you've grown on me just a little."

"Just a little?"

"You push your luck a lot... So, yeah, just a little."

She could see him trying to fight back a smirk but her attention drew back to the path. As they made their way around a fence they all laid their eyes on Sam holding his one shoulder.

"Sam?" She saw Dean sigh in relief.

"Dean." Sam began walking towards them, until Belle noticed a biggish African American man dressed in an army uniform walk behind Sam. She noticed what he held in his hands. "Sam, look out!"

Dean gasped deeply as the guy behind Sam thrust the knife into his back.

"NO!" Dean ran over to his brother and Bobby headed after the running soldier. Belle aimed and shot a few rounds at the guy, as she walked slowly towards Sam and Dean on the ground. She shot until the guy was out of her vision.

"Sam? Sam... Sam, HEY! Come here, let me look at you." Dean hugged his brother and placed his hand on Sam's wound on his back. Blood was on his hand and Belle had a really bad feeling about what would happen next. She looked down at Dean who was now holding his brother's face, and body, trying to keep him awake... Trying to keep him alive. Sam's body wilted forward with no effort.

"It's not even that bad. Sammy? Sam! HEY! Listen, we gonna patch you up ok? You'll be as good as new. I'm gonna take care of you." Belle could hear his voice beginning to shake as he spoke. She swallowed hard and looked away as a tears filled up her eyes. "I got ya. It's my job, right? Watching over my pain in the ass little brother."

Dean let out a small, light laugh, half expecting Sam to laugh back. She could hear the desperation appear in Dean's voice.

"Sammy? Sam... Sam... Sammy! No, no, no, no, no, no. Oh God..." Dean hugged his brother tightly and a tear fell down his cheek before he screamed, never releasing his death grip on his brother's lifeless body.

"SAM!"

* * *

**_Author's Note: _**Well, there it is. Please do review and let me know what you thinking. Even if it's just one word... Thanks to all those awesome readers who have put me and my story on alert, or in their favourites. I really appreciate it and just for that I'll keep giving you more. You are all amazing! But don't be so silent, i really love to get to know new people. Well, until next time! Enjoy.

**_Julieta Gabbana xoxo_**


	9. Chapter 9: All Hell Breaks Lose Part II

**The One That Got Away**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything of Supernatural or anything recognised from it, but I shall say I wish I owned the boys... That would be fun... ;D ;D

However I do only own Belle, Taylor and their stories.

_**Chapter Nine: All Hell Breaks Loose Part II**_

Dean stood against the door frame staring at his brother's dead body lying on the mattress. The turning of the door knob put him out of his concentration. He looked over to the door only to see Bobby and Belle walking in, Belle holding a bucket of fried chicken.

"Dean? Brought you something to eat." Belle walked straight towards him. Her voice was soft.

"No thanks. I'm fine."

"You should eat something."

"I said I'm fine." Dean walked passed her to the dinner table, picking up the whole whiskey bottle and drinking from it. Bobby stared at him, and then looked over to catch Belle's eyes. She merely shrugged and walked over, placing the food on the table.

"Dean, I hate to bring this up I really do, but don't you think it's time we bury Sam." Dean gave Bobby a look that scared even Belle. His eyes were emotionless and there were dark bags underneath his eyes.

"No."

"Or we could maybe-"

"What? Torch his corpse? Not yet." Dean went and sat down at the table, staring into nothing. Bobby continued pressing the matter as far as it would go.

"I want you to come with us."

"I'm not going anywhere."

"Dean, please..."

"Why don't you cut me some slack?"

"I just don't think that you should be alone, that's all. I gotta admit we could use your help. Something big is going down. End of the world big."

"Well, then let it end!"

"You don't mean that." As Bobby finished his sentence, Dean shot up from his seat throwing his chair to the ground as he stood up. It even startled Belle that she let out a small screech. Dean seemed to have the same effect on Bobby as he even took a step away as Dean walked over towards him. This side of Dean scared them both.

"You don't think so? Huh?! You don't think I've given enough? You don't think I've paid enough?" Dean tilted his head to the side indicating Sam's lifeless state. Bobby looked down at the ground.

"I'm done with it. All of it. If you two know what's good for you, you'll turn around and get the hell out of here." Bobby stood there motionless. Dean then reacted in a sudden rage by pushing Bobby away with such a force that he hit into Belle from behind. "GO!"

Dean and Bobby stared at each other in the eyes for a long while. Dean then realised what he did by looking into the shock and disappointment in Bobby's glare. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Please, just go."

Bobby still didn't move, but then he turned around and walked passed Belle to the door. He disappeared out the door after mumbling back at Dean. "You'll know where I'll be."

Belle, however, stood there for a while just staring at Dean. She knew the loss he was feeling. It was that loss for her parents that made Belle do irrational things like selling her soul to practise black magic. He shouldn't be alone.

"Dean... You shouldn't be alone. You on edge and not thinking straight. I know how it-"

"Belle, you don't have a clue what I'm feeling. I don't need this psycho analysing crap right now. Please, just leave."

Belle shook her head and walked out the house, slamming the door behind her. She tried. If he didn't want to accept her help then she wasn't going to grovel to protect him. She wouldn't expect him to do the same for her. She entered the passenger side of Bobby's truck and they were off to his place, which didn't take long. Once they arrived, they didn't even waste time to begin searching for what's happening around the areas and the demons. Belle then disappeared to Bobby's basement to do some of her own researching for any information she could grab about what the yellow eyed demon was up to. An hour and a half later, she was still out of luck. She decided to go get herself a shot of whiskey and to take her medication. She poured the alcohol into her cup before popping open her medication bottle and taking out two tablets. Just as she knocked back the tablets and drank the shot of whiskey, Bobby startled her.

"You know you shouldn't be mixing those two."

"Yeah, well, apparently I'm like a cat. I got nine lives, so I'm sure I'll survive a little mixture of medicine and alcohol." Belle spoke with little care in the world. Bobby merely shook his head and buried it back into the book he had in his hands. There was a knock on the door and without thinking Belle poured another whiskey and went to the door with the glass in her hand. When she opened the door, the sight on the other side astonished her that she immediately dropped the glass. It smashed into pieces on the ground. She ignored it, just like she ignored Bobby's worried shouting from the kitchen as well as his rushing footsteps. She just couldn't take her eyes off Sam, standing there... Alive and smiling at her. She swallowed hard.

"Sam... Well, aint it good to see you all in one piece."

"Isabella, what happened?" Bobby appeared in the doorway, rifle in his hand. Belle looked over at Dean, but noticed how he avoided her eye contact as much as he could. Bobby stopped in his tracks also starring in disbelief.

"Hey Bobby." Dean broke the awkwardness among them.

"Hey Bobby." Sam spoke, accentuating the fact that this wasn't a dream, like Belle kept contemplating.

"Sam... It's good to see you up and around." Bobby's tone was emotionless as he spoke.

"Yeah. Thanks for patching me up." Sam said, placing his hand on Bobby's shoulder.

'Patching him up?' Belle thought in utter incredulity.

"Don't mention it." Bobby replied as Sam passed him into the house. Bobby then let Dean in trying to grab his gaze, but noticed how much he was avoiding it.

"Well, Sam's better and we back in it now." Dean broke the uneasy feeling once again. Bobby stood there glaring at Dean, which made Sam a little uncomfortable.

'Sam's better? He's freaking resurrected from the dead!' Belle began breathing faster as she felt a little anxiety attack coming along. She simply decided to ignore and block out any conversation Dean and Sam made to pick up the glass pieces on the floor. She wasn't thinking clearly or seeing clearly. As she began picking up the pieces, one larger piece sliced threw her palm making her cry out and cursing under her breath.

"Shit!" She retracted her hand from the glass, as the men all turned to look at her. Dean immediately went down and grabbed her hand in his. She pulled back giving him a death look.

"I'm fine."

"You could have fooled me." He said, pulling her hand back in stubbornness. She tried jerking her hand away again, but he only tightened his hold around it. She gave in as he gently began taking out the glass beneath her skin.

"You know for the aggression I saw earlier, you pretty gentle now." Dean didn't seem to like Belle's tone of voice. He then glanced over at Sam out the corner of his eye. Sam tilted his head in confusion.

"Bobby, why don't you get Sam something to drink?" Dean spoke as he looked Belle straight in the eyes.

"Sure thing. Sam?" Bobby began walking to the kitchen, Sam reluctantly following.

Dean broke their contact to tend to her hand again. She then fully sat on the floor as Dean went to get the first aid kit. When he returned he patched her hand up gently and she watched him intently, trying to read him as much as possible.

"How long?" Dean looked up at her, puzzled by what she was asking him.

"Excuse me?"

"How long did they give you?" Dean opened his mouth slightly and gaped at her. "Oh, what you didn't think I would figure it out? I mean, it's completely normal that bodies resurrect without a little voodoo here and there. I mean at this rate there's gonna be a whole bunch of Jesus' walking around claiming to be the next Messiah." Belle raised her eye brows at him and shrugging.

"Don't patronize me, Belle."

"Answer my question, Dean." Dean stared at her for a while before looking back down to her hand, continuing to wrap it in bandages.

"One year." He mumbled. Belle gritted her teeth in anger.

"Ah, you asshole! You just so stupid! What happened to your attitude of 'things that are dead should stay dead'? What happened to how selfish your father was for doing what you did? Guess that all went out the window."

"You don't get to judge me!" Dean raised his voice slightly in anger, only to look over to the kitchen door and then turning to her again lowering his voice. "I did what I had to do. My father did what he did because I let him down and he had to clean up my mess. I couldn't let him down again by not protecting my little brother."

"You right, I don't get to judge you. But you have a freaking sister to think about as well!"

"And you don't think I was thinking about her this whole time!? She deserves to get to know her brother."

"Oh and what? Lose the oldest one? Now that was a smart move."

"Damn it Belle! Why are you being so bloody hard on me? You know you would do the same thing if you were in my shoes!"

"Exactly! That's why. You don't think I don't know that it was from my own loss that made me turn to black magic? My own irrationality? Damn straight it was! And I swore I would never let anybody repeat my mistakes. I just didn't want to see you take the same path. I tried reeling you out of that dark place you were in, but you just pushed me away. I tried but I failed."

"You didn't fail. It wasn't your responsibility. I would still have done it. Heck I would die on the spot for my brother and sister. I wouldn't even think twice about it."

Belle kept quiet. She looked to the side, as Dean finished up with her hand.

"By the way, thanks." She said lifting up her patched up hand. He just gaped at her for a while before moving his eyes down to her lips. He then took his gaze off her completely and walked into the kitchen. "Don't mention it."

Belle cleaned up the rest of the glass and walked into the kitchen with them. She chucked it into the trash can. She then walked over and leaned against the door frame of the lounge and heard as the men spoke about what her and Bobby had found earlier that day.

"So, what do you know?" Dean asked Bobby.

"Well, we found something but we not sure what the hell it means."

"What is it?"

"Demonic omens. It's like a freaking tidal wave. Cattle deaths, lightening storms. They sky rocketed from out of nowhere. Here." Bobby turned the big map around to face the brothers. "All around here." Bobby's finger circled a specific section.

"Wyoming?"

"Yeah. The one area is totally clean. Spotless. It's almost as if..."

"What?" Sam asked. Bobby looked at him still in a little disbelief that he was there.

"The demons are surrounding it."

"But you don't know why." Dean said.

"No. And by this point my eyes are swimming. Belle's been in the basement trying to find out anything from the other side, but nothing. Sam, will you take a look at it? Maybe you could catch something we couldn't."

"Yeah, sure." Sam nodded grabbing the map and the book Bobby was reading earlier.

"Come on, Dean. I got some more books in the truck. Help me log them in." Dean looked at Bobby and then Belle.

"Yeah."

"I'll be in the basement." Belle turned on her heel and left.

Bobby and Dean walked out to the junkyard behind Bobby's house. Once Bobby saw they were away from hearing distance her exploded.

"You stupid ass! What did you do? What did you do?" Dean was silent and then looked to the ground. "You made a deal for Sam, didn't you? How long they give you?"

"Bobby..."

"HOW LONG!?"

"One year..."

"Damn it, Dean."

"Which is why we gotta find this yellow eyed son of a bitch. It's why I'm gonna kill him myself. I got nothing to lose now, right?"

"I could throttle you!" Bobby let his rage get the better of him as he grabbed Dean by his shirt.

"What send me downstairs ahead of schedule?" Dean tried cracking a smile while Bobby shook his head.

"What is it with you Winchesters, huh? You, your dad. You both just itching to throw yourselves down the pit."

"Well, that's my point. Dad brought me back, Bobby. I'm not even supposed to be here. At least this way something good can come out of it. You know, it's like my life can mean something."

"What and it didn't before? Do you got that low of opinion of yourself? Are you that screwed in the head?" Bobby grabbed Dean again by the shirt.

"I couldn't let him die, Bobby. I couldn't. He's my brother." Dean was on the verge of tears now.

"How's your brother gonna feel when he knows you going to hell? How did you feel when you knew your dad went for you?"

"You can't tell him. You take a shot at me, do whatever you gotta do but please don't tell him."

Bobby was on the verge of tears now as he placed his hand across Dean's face. They then heard movement from behind a couple of cars. They looked at each other before heading to the end of a piled up amount of cars. As they saw two figures approaching, Dean jumped out ready to punch while Bobby grabbed Ellen and Taylor by the shoulders. He let go when he saw who it was.

"Ellen... Taylor..." Dean hugged his sister in such a tight hold while she sighed lightly into his jacket.

Once they reached inside Bobby went and got two shot glasses. He filled them both with Holy Water and slid it across the table at Ellen and Taylor.

"Bobby, is this really necessary?" Ellen looked at him.

"It's just a little Holy Water, it shouldn't hurt." Ellen then knocked back the whole shot class. She put it down and slid it back across to Bobby. "Whiskey now, please?"

Taylor then tossed her shot glass back. She placed it down. "I agree to that." Dean looked at her with one eyebrow raised. "Whoa there. Not a chance in-"

"Dean, chill. I was kidding... gosh." Dean grunted at her. "Where's Belle?"

"Downstairs getting a few unwilling contacts." Dean replied. He then turned his attention back to Ellen.

"Ellen, what happened? When we found Sam, Belle tried getting a hold of you two but we got nothing. I started thinking you were at the Roadhouse..."

"We were supposed to be. We were supposed to arrive there before the explosion, but we ran out of pretzels. Out of all things. It was just dumb luck. We decided to stop to get some, but then Ash called. Panic in his voice. He told me to look in the safe and the call cut out. By the time we got there, the flames were sky high and everybody was dead."

"I'm sorry, Ellen." Sam's compassionate voice came through.

"A lot of good people died in there. And I got to live... Lucky me..." She then drank the shot of whiskey.

"Ellen, you said something about a safe?" Bobby asked.

"A hidden safe we keep in the basement."

"The demon's get what was in it?"

"No." Ellen took out a map of Wyoming with a bunch of X's marked on it.

"Wyoming? What does that mean?"

Dean looked at the map in utter irritation. Bobby then got up and began looking through books. Sam returned to the books he was reading earlier and Dean got books of his own to research the area of Wyoming. After much time passed Bobby came into the room where Dean, Sam and Taylor were with Ellen on his heel.

"I don't believe it." Bobby spoke from the open book in his hands.

"What you got something?" Sam asked looking up from his book.

"A lot more than that. Each of these X's is an abandoned frontier Church. All midn19th Century, and all of them built by Samuel Colt."

"Samuel Colt? The demon-killing, gun-making Samuel Colt?" Dean asked in astonishment.

"Yip. And there's more. He built private railway lines connecting Church to Church, that just happen to lay out like this." Bobby grabbed a black marker pen and drew lines on the map, connecting each X, which formed a symbol.

"Tell me that's not what I think it is." Dean was gobsmacked at the sight before him.

"It's a devil's trap. A hundred square mile Devil's trap." Sam spoke with s small smile across his face.

"That's brilliant. Iron lines. Demons can't cross." Dean was now sharing the same smile as his brother.

"I've never heard of anything that massive." Ellen said.

"No one has." Bobby replied still shocked.

"And after all these years none of the lines are broken? It all still works?" Taylor piped up from the opposite side of the table.

"Definitely." Sam spoke with assurance.

"How do you know?" Dean questioned his brother.

"All those omens Bobby found. The demons must be circling it and they can't get in." Dean tilted his head at how obvious it was.

They're trying." Bobby said in a little downcast tone.

"Why? What's inside?" Ellen looked at Bobby. However it was Dean who answered her.

"That's what I've been looking for and there's nothing except an old cowboy cemetery right in the middle."

Sam was a little confused at its importance. "What's so important about a cemetery? What's colt trying to protect?"

"Well, unless..." Dean trailed off.

"Unless what?" Bobby urged him to finish off the sentence.

"What if Colt wasn't trying to keep the demons out? What if he was trying to keep something in?"

"Now that's a comforting thought." Ellen sarcastically said.

"Yeah, you think?" Dean mockingly asked.

"Could they do it Bobby? Could they get inside?" Sam turned his attention to him.

"This thing's so powerful you practically need a bomb to destroy it. No way a full blood demon gets across."

Sam looked away and then looked at the map when an emotion came across his face, showing he realised something. "No... But I know who could."

"Azazel's chosen warrior." Belle's voice resonated through the room, causing everybody to turn to face her. She had a few cuts and bruises across her face and arms. Taylor smiled at her and she merely nodded acknowledging she was there.

"What happened to you? You look like you've gone a couple of rounds with a concrete wall." Dean raised one eyebrow at her state as he spoke.

"Yeah, well, some of our 'friends' needed a little encouragement to talk." Dean nodded and poured whiskey into the shot glass Ellen used earlier. Belle downed it with no effort.

"Anyways, as I said Azazel's plan is to find his warrior to get past those iron boundaries."

"And what exactly does he want from Jake?" Sam asked and Belle assumed this Jake guy was the man who attempted to kill him.

"There's a crypt in the middle of this cemetery. Azazel needs Jake to open it up for him. The key to this gate is the Colt."

"And what's behind this gate?" Dean was afraid to ask.

"The end... That's the Devil's Gate, Dean. The door to hell. Once that door's open, demons of all sorts are released. They will easily bust through those iron railways and then the end of the world begins." Dean lifted his head and widened his eyes at her. He then looked at his brother who took a deep breath.

"We gotta stop that door from opening." Bobby said as he began grabbing his weapons and jacket. The boys did the same and before they knew it they were on their way to the cemetery. On their way to save the world.

* * *

Jake walked through the cemetery with the Colt in his hand. He got closer to a door with each step. A door with a hole in the middle of a symbol that wasn't in place. He began raising the gun ready to put it through the key hole, when a voice stopped his actions.

"Howdy Jake."

Jake turned around to face the man he thought was dead. Sam was standing, pointing a gun straight at him. He turned his head slightly to the right to see a full on semi-circle of Bobby, Ellen, Taylor, Dean and Belle all holding their guns and all pointing at him. But yet Jake seemed calm and unafraid. He then turned his attention back to Sam.

"You were dead. I killed you."

"Yeah, well next time finish the job."

"I did! I cut clean through your spinal cord, man." Sam's face fell a little. He looked over at his brother who looked at the ground. Belle swallowed hard and caught Dean's eyes. "You can't be alive. U can't be."

"Yeah, well he is. So just take it easy there." Belle caught Jake's attention so that it would fall off of Sam and Dean's awkward situation.

"And if I don't?" Jake looked at Belle with a weary smile.

"Wait and see." Sam spoke up.

"What you a tough guy all of a sudden? What are you gonna kill me?" Jake looked back at Sam.

"That's a thought."

"You had your chance. You couldn't."

"I won't make that mistake twice." Jake then began laughing at Sam's words. Dean got a little irritated by this.

"What you smiling at, you little bitch?" Jake looked at Dean, but then turned his attention to the pretty little blonde at his left.

"Hey sweetheart, do me a favour... Put that gun to your head." There was this glint in Jake's eyes that scared Belle. Out of nowhere Taylor's arm holding the gun began moving, with hesitation, as she put it to her head. Belle's colour vanished from her face. Everybody looked over at Taylor and began panicking. Sam was more hysterical. Jake then smiled and looked over at Sam before talking.

"See that Ava girl was right. Once you give into it, there are all sorts of new jedi-mind tricks you can learn."

"Let her go!" Sam stated.

"Shoot him." Taylor's voice came through. It sounded so forced as if she were fighting against herself.

"You'll be mopping up skull before you get a shot off. Everybody put your guns down, except you sweetheart." Jake said looking over at Taylor. Bobby was the first to put his gun down with Ellen. Dean looked over at his sister then caught Belle's eyes. She nodded at him and they both put their gun down. Sam then lifted his hands in the air and threw his to the ground.

"Ok. Thank you."

Suddenly Jake turned and ran to the crypt's gate. He pushes the Colt inside the hole in the middle of the door and immediately the gate's symbol began turning rapidly. Dean and Bobby ran towards Taylor, who still had the gun pointed at her head, and Dean grabbed a hold of her hand while Bobby grabbed a hold of her body. Dean pulled her hand away just in the nick of time as it went off instantly after. Dean grabbed his sister and whispered into her hair.

"You ok?"

She just nodded into his chest. Belle placed her hand on Taylor's shoulder, but kept her eye on Sam. Sam had already picked up his gun and shot Jake. Belle counted each shot. One... Two... Three... Four... Four shots and Sam didn't even hesitate. Dean looked at Belle and saw her shocked expression only to follow where it was coming from. He watched as his little brother walked over to Jake and stood above him. Jake began pleading, goggling blood at the same time. However he shot him an extra 3 times, one after the other. Bobby walked past him with Ellen to the door. Bobby didn't seem to recognise the boy before him. Taylor then walked by with Belle, avoiding eye contact, and Dean went and put his hand on his brother's shoulder. They turned towards the gate as they heard it click into place. The symbol was making a full Devil's Trap.

"Oh no..." Bobby said stepping back slowly.

"Bobby, what is it?" Ellen looked at him.

"It's hell!" Dean walked over to the gate and pulled out the Colt.

"Take cover!"

Bobby shouted as the gate began to shake. Sam took a hold of his sister who was just standing there staring at the shaking door. Bobby and Ellen ran and hid behind a grave stone, Sam and Taylor doing the same. Dean jumped behind another grave stone and Belle joined him. The crypt's door shook one last time before it exploded open letting out a surge of black smoke through it. Belle gasped as she saw all the smoke travel in the sky. She then looked over at the open crypt to see flames inside it. She got up right away and began walking towards it. Dean grabbed a hold of her hand. She looked back at him, but he said nothing.

"Come on! We gotta shut that gate!"

Ellen and Bobby rose from their hiding place and ran to the gate. Sam and Taylor doing the same. They pushed as hard as they could, but yet the gate wouldn't budge. Belle looked back at Dean; he caught her eyes and then followed them down to his grasp on her wrist. He let go instantly. She awkwardly looked at him before running to help the others. Dean stood from the ground and opened the Colt's barrel. There was still that one bullet left, the bullet that can kill anything supernatural.

"The demon gave this to Jake, then maybe..."

Dean mumbled to himself and then turned around to find himself face to face with Azazel, his yellow eyes shining at him. Dean pointed the gun at him, but it flung out his hands and straight into Azazel's.

"Boys shouldn't play with Daddy's toys."

He said coyly before flinging Dean in across the cemetery. Dean landed on the ground, hitting his head against a gravestone. In the mean time the others were trying to close the door. Sam looked over at his brother to see Dean on the ground and Azazel's smirk. He let go of the door and ran towards them. The effect of the loss of Sam's strength took its toll on Ellen and Taylor, as they were pushed back a little.

"Dean!"

Azazle lifted his head, flinging Sam against a tree trunk behind him. He turned his head to face him.

"I'll get to you in a minute champ, but I'm proud of you. Knew you had it in ya."

Dean struggled to get to his feet as blood trickled down his forehead. Azazel raised his hand and Dean automatically had a force pushing him against a gravestone. Belle looked for the brothers and caught a sight of Sam pressed against a tree trunk and Azazel talking to Dean. She looked at Bobby and he nodded. "Go!" And with that she ran towards them, but she then slowed down. She hid behind one of the gravestones and took out her gun. She knew very well it wouldn't do anything, but it would grab his attention away from the brothers. She could hear Azazel's voice.

"I mean, you saw what your brother did to Jake right? It was pretty cold. How certain are you that what you brought back is 100% pure Sam?" Azazel then let out a coy laugh that made Belle feel even more hatred towards the demon.

"You of all people should know that what's dead should stay dead."

Belle couldn't handle the sound of his voice anymore. She aimed and shot immediately and it would have hit him straight in the shoulder, if her hadn't turned and flung the bullet to the side with his index finger. Belle lost colour in her face when she realised she was screwed. She got up and took a few steps back, but then felt a force of energy fling her against a tree. However she managed to get up and walk.

"My... A feisty one I see..." Azazel looked at Dean and spoke in a hint of somewhat admiring Belle. He raised his hand and lifted her in the air. He then pressed her against a gravestone close by to Dean. Azazel then walked and stood over her body.

"You know you have been quite a tough cookie to crack. I mean first it was that night of the house fire. Your mommy dearest just couldn't leave well enough alone. And now you seem to be popping up everywhere and dodging death better that Deano here. I must say I'm impressed and somewhat disappointed that I didn't get to recruit you that night I intended." Belle crossed her eyebrows in confusion.

"Oh wait... You didn't know. So that means the boys didn't spill the beans on me. Tisk tisk. See darling, you were my chosen warrior all those years ago. I visited your crib first on the night of your 6 months. You could have been such a powerful little thing, if your mother didn't meddle in my plans. So of course I got her out of the way, your daddy too. But now you have been nothing but an irritating pain in the ass! However I withstood it because see I got your soul all to myself. Been fighting a lot of things for it but I won this battle."

Azazel smirked and leaned in close to her ear. "But there's a war coming... And soon you'll be on my side along with Sammy over there. You have special blood in you, sweetheart, and you don't even know it." He leaned back from her and winked before standing and turning to Dean again.

"Anyway, thanks a bunch Dean. I knew I kept you alive for some reason, until now anyways. I couldn't have done it without your pathetic, self-loathing, self-destructive desire to sacrifice yourself for your family."

Azazel pointed the Colt at Dean, but then Dean noticed a figure behind the demon. His father. John's spirit took a hold on Azazel's spirit possessing the body of the hospital guard. John struggled with the black smoke, but was flung back. The demon re-entered the host and stood, anger stricken across his face. He turned to Dean again only to be met with the end barrel of the Colt facing him. Dean pulled the trigger and the bullet went straight into his heart. A surge of energy went through the body. Azazel shook twice before fallinf to the ground. His eyes lost its yellow glint and returned to the normal blue that they once were. Sam and Belle felt the weight upon them disappear. Belle gasped and looked at the defunct body before her.

Bobby, Ellen and Taylor managed to push the gate to hell closed. Bobby turned around in relief, but soon he almost collapsed at the sight of John's spirit. Dean struggled to get to his feet, but before he knew it his sister was there helping him. Sam walked closer towards him. He raised his head and looked at his father who was now walking towards him too. He placed his hand on Dean's shoulder and then looked over at Sam, nodding. He had a tear that fell down his face; however he was smiling. He turned back to his older son and again nodded in an approving way that portrayed his proud feelings. He dropped his hand from his side and then looked over at the girl beside Dean. He lifted his hand and cupped her cheek. Taylor let a tear fall, but John wiped it away. He then stepped back and they watched in tears as he disappeared with a shining light. Dean managed to take a few steps over to Azazel's body.

"We can check that off the to-do list." Dean said smiling lightly at his brother. Sam smiled back.

"You did it."

"I didn't do it alone." Sam nodded understanding who Dean was talking about.

"Do you think Dad really...? Do you think he really climbed out of hell?"

"The door was open. If anyone's stubborn enough to do it, it would be him."

"Where do you think he is now?" Taylor interjected with a fragile voice. Dean put his arm around her shoulder and tightened a little. "I don't know, sis."

"I finally can't believe it, Dean. I mean our whole lives, everything has been prepping for this and now... I kind of don't know what to say." Sam looked up from Azazel's body.

"I do." Dean bent down to look at the dead body on the ground. "That was for our mom... You son of a bitch!"

"Ditto." Belle's voice came through, but this time her voice was a little different. It was shaking and low, instead of the loud confident one it usually was. Dean looked over at her and she was still sitting against the gravestone with her knees up against her chest. Dean walked over to her and lent her an open hand. She took a deep breath and took his hand, feeling his strong grip lifting her off the ground.

"You ok?" Dean asked but she simply nodded. Taylor then stayed with Belle well Sam and Dean walked ahead of them. Bobby and Ellen joined Belle and Taylor and they all walked over to the car where the boys were talking. As Belle got closer, she heard Sam's voice rising as his brother avoided his gaze.

"Did I die? Did you sell your soul like dad did for you?"

"What? Come on, man, no!" Dean acted shocked that his brother would even suggest that but Sam could see right through it.

"Dean, tell me the truth."

"Sam..." Dean looked to the ground.

"How long did you get?" Dean looked at his brother.

"One year. I got one year."

"You shouldn't... How could you do that?"

"Don't get mad at me. Don't you do that. I had to; I had to look out for you. That's my job!"

"And what do you think mu job is?"

"What?"

"You saved my life over and over. I mean, you sacrificed everything for me. Don't you think I would do the same for you? You my big brother; there's nothing I wouldn't do for you and I don't care what it takes I'm gonna get you out of this. Because I gotta save your ass for a change."

"Yeah. Me too." Taylor said as she punched Dean in the arm. He mouthed and 'ouch' and rubbed his arm.

"Damn you can pack a punch. How did you...?"

"I overheard. I kind of expected it, because I would have done the same." She smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Well, yellow eyed demon might be dead but a lot more got through that gate.' Ellen said as she reached the others.

"How many you think?" Dean asked looking at her.

"About 200. Maybe even 300. It's an army. He unleashed an army." Belle spoke staring into nothing on the ground.

"Hope to hell ya'll are ready, because a war's begun." Bobby said.

"Well then..." Dean cut off. Sam looked at him and Dean replied with a wide smile across his face. "We got work to do."

The others entered the car and Belle stood leaning against the car. Dean walked over to hr.

"Hey. You been very quiet. I know I shouldn't, but-"

"Then don't, Dean. I just need a drink then I'll be good. Like you said, we got work to do." Bell smiled lightly that Dean could see was forced. He watched as she opened the car door and stepped inside. He walked over to the driver side and entered his car. He fired up the engine and accelerated the car onto the road. They might have won this battle, but the war's just begun and danger is on their tails.

* * *

_**Author's Note: **_Phew... There it is, and it's extra long for ya'll. I must say this chapter cut right through Belle's barrier and she's gonna continue to unravel bit by bit. Can't wait for that myself. Do let me know what you all are thinking though. I must thank the following readers though for reading and putting my story on alert-spelllesswonder29, peridot809 and xxkissesandcuddlesxx- I'll most definitely keep the action coming! You all Rock! Until next time...

_**Julieta Gabbana xoxo**_


	10. Chapter 10: The Aftermath

**The One That Got Away**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything of Supernatural or anything recognised from it, but I shall say I wish I owned the boys... That would be fun... ;D ;D

However I do only own Belle, Taylor and their stories.

_**Chapter Ten: The Aftermath**_

After the longish drive from the cemetery, they all decided to stop at a motel to rest a bit and then heading back to Bobby's place in the morning. Once they arrived at the motel, they paid for 4 rooms- one for the boys and another for the girls while Bobby and Ellen each got their own room. Bobby and Ellen went straight to get some rest; however Belle stayed outside her room door and stunned Taylor at her request.

"Taya, honey, I need a favour."

"Sure thing, what's up?"

"Would you mind spending the night with Ellen? I kind of just need some time to myself."

"Belle I seriously don't think you should be alone."

"I know what you think, but I'll be fine. I'm not gonna do anything irrational, maybe take a walk and a drink." Taylor just stood there holding Belle's eye before nodding and giving her a tight hug.

"Thanks, toots." And with that Belle disappeared into the room leaving Taylor walking towards Ellen's down the corridor.

Dean was about to take off his jeans and hit the sack when there was a loud, frequent banging on the door. Sam shot up from his bed and looked over at Dean. They nodded together while Dean slid his gun from the back of his jeans and slowly made his way to the door. He looked through the peep hole to see his little sister waiting impatiently on the other side.

"It's Taya." Dean said as he put his gun back and unlocked the door. The minute he opened it, she stormed into the room pacing up and down.

"Taylor what's going on?" Sam got up trying to grab a hold of her.

"Guys something is seriously up with Belle."

"What you mean?" Dean closed the door and turned to her.

"She just asked me to spend the night with Ellen so she could be alone. I don't think she should be alone."

"Tay, I know you worried about her but she can take care of her own ass. She's big enough to do so."

"Dean, stop talking to me like I'm a child! Just because she's older doesn't mean shit!" Dean raised his brow at her. "And I'm ignoring your raised eyebrow, because right now there are worse things. As I said, just because someone's older does not mean they won't do stupid irrational decisions in their most vulnerable periods. I mean you sold your soul for Sam! Pretty darn stupid, if you ask me, but downright irrational! Now we cannot let her out on her own!"

"Taylor, why do you sound like this has happened before?" Sam could see right through her. She looked at the floor and sighed deeply.

"A while back, we hunted this demon in Connecticut. The damn thing wouldn't shut up! It just kept going on and on about a friend Belle made when she got into dark magic. Of course Belle exorcised it before it spoke too much, but that night she disappeared for days. Rufus came out to help me look for her."

"Did you find her?" Sam was listening so intently, while Dean sipped on a beer.

"Yeah, we did... In a biker joint, that just so happened to turn out to be a vampire's nest! I never found out what truly happened all those days she was gone, but all I know is that they wouldn't let her go and they drugged her over and over. It took her weeks to get her head screwed on straight again."

"Whoa..." Sam looked to the ground. His brother's sudden shuffling caught his attention. He looked up and saw Dean putting his jacket on and grabbing his keys.

"Dean, what's up?"

"We gotta... I've gotta keep an eye on her. Dude, we got too much work to do for her to lose herself now. Damn it, why do women always PMS at the wrong time?" Taylor simply put her hands on her hips and stared at Dean. She then walked to the door.

"Can we just get going now?"

"Whoa there tiger. We? No. Not quite. You mean to say, me. See you and Sam are staying here."

"What? Why? I'm the one who told you!"

"Yeah and if she's going to some biker joint, you aint entering. So, you staying put and Sam here's babysitting."

Taylor opened her mouth to protest but Dean put up his hand that just made her close it again. She then groaned in an annoying tone, crossing her arms, while Dean walked out and closed the door behind him. He searched three bars, after trying her motel room, with no luck at all.

"Come on Belle, this is the only bar left." Dean parked the Impala and got out. He looked around to a bunch of drunken people all hanging around their cars and bikes. He walked wearily into the bar. A pregnant woman was walking on her way out when a random oldish man called out to her from the bar.

"Hey sexy! Remember me from that wild night some time back?" The guy asked, holding a beer in his hand and barely able to stand on his own. Dean saw the lady smirk before turning around to face him.

"Sure do Cliffy! Or should I say, Daddy!" She began rubbing her huge belly, while the old man fell back against a couple of other guys walking past. Dean pulled his head back a bit and his eyes widened.

"Damn, Belle sure has a way of choosing the most f'd up places!"

Dean then walked further into the bar to get use to the lighting. He looked around, but still couldn't pin point Isabella. He decided to walk right around the bar table. As he reached the opposite side of the bar he spotted her by the pool tables. She was wearing a pair of super tight, dark jeans with a short white tank top that was ripped down the back. Her tattoo was more visible now and her black bra could also be seen. She had a pair of cowboy boots over her jeans that made their way up to the middle of her calves and her auburn long hair undone in a few curls. She turned around to confirm Dean's suspicions that it was her. She was clearly irritated and arguing with the bald, biggish guy she had just finished a pool game with. As she walked towards Dean, the guy grabbed her buy the wrist and swung her around. He lifted his back hand and began swinging at her face. Dean shot into a sprint towards them but Belle seemed to have it covered as she ducked and ripped her hand out of the guy's grasp. She then kicked him as hard as she could between the legs. Dean stood and stared at them. He 'ooo'd' with his hand on his mouth as the guy coward to the ground. As Belle turned around to walk away she was met by another built guy, this time with blonde, scruffy looking hair. Before she could think or react he had his big hand around her neck. Dean began walking rapidly at him. Once he arrived behind him, he grabbed the guy's shoulder and turned him around. At the sudden intrusion, the guy let go of Belle's neck to face Dean. Dean immediately hit his elbow into the man's stomach. As he bent down, Dean grabbed his hair and pulled his head back.

"Touch her again, and your bitch of an ass will be damn sorry."

Dean whispered into the guy's ear before chucking him forward. He stumbled into some bar stools and fell to the ground. He rapidly struggled to his feet and began walking towards Dean with an angry expression, but then Dean simply pulled his jacket a little back to reveal his gun. At the sight of the gun, the guy stopped and cursed under his breath before signalling to the others that they were leaving. Once they were gone, Dean turned around and bent down to face Belle. She was rubbing her neck a little and looked up at Dean.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"A thank you would be better."

"I didn't ask for your help, nor did I need it."

"Oh really? So, I'm guessing he was just gonna give you a sweet little love bite?" Belle squinted at her before shooting up from the floor and walking towards the bar. "But you know that's just my opinion." Dean smiled in a mocking manner as she turned on her heel to face him, anger stricken upon her face.

"Don't, Dean just don't. I asked what you doing here?"

"Keeping an eye on you."

"Oh, so now I need babysitting?"

"Clearly. Have you seen the joint you've put yourself in? There were more than civilised bars just a few blocks down, but no you had to choose the most wacked up one to go to." Belle merely stared at him and shrugged her shoulders. "Come on. I'm getting you out of here." Dean walked and grabbed her by the arm, leading her out the bar. She pulled back with a force that caught Dean off guard.

"I'm not going anywhere."

"Woman, don't make me drag your ass out by-"

"By my what, Dean?" Belle walked over to him. She was so close that Dean felt something fire through his body. She leaned into his ear before whispering.

"I would love to see you even try. You wouldn't get a finger on me before hitting the ground. So, if you don't mind I'm gonna have a drink now. Would you care to join me? Or would you prefer me to drop your ass in front of this whole bar?"

She then pulled back and walked to the bar. Dean knew he was going to regret this, but he decided that she would be easier to carry out of here after a few rounds. He followed her to the bar, and they each ordered a double shot of whiskey. A couple of drinks later, Dean was still in his second beer while Belle was downing shot after shot. She kept dedicating a shot to each messed up situation in her life and she was definitely drunk for sure this time. She swallowed the shot of tequila and sucked on a lemon as she got up from the stool only to stumble to the side a little. Dean was about to help her, but she merely lifted up her arm at him indicating him not to touch her. She turned and walked slowly across the dance floor. Dean turned on his bar stool to face her. He held his beer in his right hand and leaned his elbows back on the bar behind him. Belle eventually made her way to the jukebox before putting in a quarter and playing around with the buttons in search for a song. She pressed the 'PLAY' button after a minute or so and then turned around to lean on the jukebox waiting for the song to begin. Once it begun, Dean raised his eyebrow at her with a small smirk upon his lips. Belle noticed and shrugged her shoulders before talking across the room.

"Favourite song. What can I say?"

Dean watched intently as she made her way to the middle of the dance floor and began moving her hips to the beat of AC/DC's song, 'You Shook Me All Night Long'. He tapped his foot to the song, as Belle lifted her hands in the air and had her eyes closed. Dean took a sip of his beer, never taking his eyes off her.

"_She was a fast machine, she kept her motor clean; was the fastest damn woman that I ever seen. She had sightless eyes, telling me no lies, knocking me out with those American thighs. Taking more than her share, had me fighting for air, she told me to come but I was already there..."_

The song continued, and Belle kept her body moving. When the chorus arrived she opened her eyes and mouthed the words, looking at Dean the whole time. After the chorus she smirked at him and called him over to her with her two fingers. Dean raised both his eyebrows this time shaking his head slightly while taking another long sip of his beer. 'She is definitely drunk out of her mind.' Dean thought. As if she wasn't satisfied with his reaction, she started walking towards him. Upon arriving before him, she grabbed his hand and pulled. He stumbled forward, not expecting her force to be what it was. He pulled back to put his beer down on the bar counter prior to letting her lead him to the dance floor.

"_And you shook me all night long... Yeah, you shook me all night long..."_

Belle was about to dance with him, but she lost her balance and reeled to the side. However Dean managed to grab her by the waist and prevent her from falling. As he pulled her up against his chest, she looked up at him. She was so close that her lips were inches from his. Dean stared at her for a while; her eyes were a mixture of green and hazel. Before he could think of what he was doing, he was leaning into her slowly. Their lips touched for a split second when the bar tender's deep voice startled them that Belle pulled back rapidly.

"Hey! It's closing time, so finish off your drink and be off."

"Sure thing." Dean looked over his shoulder at the bar tender and then turned to face Belle again who was slightly blushing. "I think it's time we get you back, princess. You gonna have one heck of a day tomorrow."

Dean smirked at her while leading her out to the Impala. He opened the back seat door and laid her inside. It took him about 5 minutes to arrive back at the motel, but already Belle was dazed and almost out cold. Dean tried shaking her to get up and head up the stairs to her room, but he was out of luck.

"Come on sexy."

He hooked his one arm under her legs and the other behind her neck. He then lifted her with great force and pushed the Impala door closed with his foot. He headed to the motel room, careful not to bump into anything or make a noise. When he reached her room her gently let her down to stand on her own against the wall. She was more awake now, but yet dazed. Dean took out the key he found in the pocket of her jeans and tried unlocking the door only to find that it was already unlocked. Dean slowly opened the door and hit the lights. He was shocked to find his little brother laying on the bed and his little sister sitting on the couch awake.

"Did I enter the wrong room?"

"No, not quite. Dean where the hell have you been? I've been worried sick!" Taylor's raised voice woke Sam up.

"Oh, I see they've arrived." Sam got up from the bed and rubbed his eyes. At that point Belle blunted into the room. Taylor's mouth dropped at the sight of her.

"You were supposed to keep an eye on her!"

"And I did! She's fine... Knocked out of her mind but fine."

"Dude..." Sam began talking but stopped to stare as Belle ran to the bathroom and began bringing up almost instantly.

"Yeah... She is one heavy ass drinker. She packed a couple while I was there, never mind before I arrived."

"Dean, she wasn't supposed to pack any at all! You were supposed to fins her, keep her outta trouble and bring her back here!"

"Yeah, and I did that! I found her, she's outta trouble and she's back here."

"Sure, puking up her bloody insides!"

"Well, that's just a minor detail. And completely her decision!" Dean sounded like a school kid trying to weasel his way out of a situation. Taylor gritted her teeth before storming out the room in anger.

"I give up with you!"

"Taylor, come on!" Dean called out to her but nothing came of it. He then looked over at Sam who was just standing there with his hands in his pockets.

"Sammy?" Sam merely shrugged at his brother following Taylor's path out the room. Dean slumped down on the bed and put his head in his hands. Belle was standing against the door frame the whole time listening. Her tempting voice made Dean shoot his head up to face her.

"And then there were two..."

"Yeah, it seems that way." Dean looked to the floor, and then back at her. She stood on her feet unbuttoning the top button of her jeans.

"You now, Winchester, I'm gonna need some help getting out of these tight jeans."

"And then there was one..." Dean didn't even think twice before disappearing out the room, closing the door behind him. He stood outside her locked door just staring at it.

"Did I just turn down a bloody offer to a wild night?! Damn it! What has this woman done to me?" Dean stormed off to his room. Upon entering and cursing under his breath, he was startled to have Taylor's embrace around him.

"And now? I'm never gonna understand women. Five minutes ago you were blowing my damn head off."

"I'm sorry. I was just worried, that's all. What's important is that you brought her back safely."

"Yeah... At the cost of losing my damn mind!" Dean whispered under his breath in a little irritation.

"What?" Taylor looked at him blankly.

"Nothing. Let's just get some sleep."

And with that all three of them hit the sack for the night. Sam and Taylor slept in the beds while Dean took the couch. It took him a while to fall asleep thinking about the day's events, but eventually he was out for good.

* * *

Sam was the first up the next morning, Taylor following suit. Dean was snoring on the couch in a really uncomfortable position, but was soon awakened by the shower's noisy pipes in the walls. Dean stirred on the couch, but rose rapidly as Sam slammed the front door.

"What? What? I'm up, I'm up."

Sam chuckled as Dean realised what just happened and shot a dangerous glare at his little brother.

"Sammy, I swear..."

"Come on, dude. We gotta get Belle into shape before Bobby and Ellen get whiff of this."

Dean was reluctant, but walked ahead of his brother to Belle's room. Dean unlocked it and walked in. The whole room was in utter darkness and they could barely see a body slumped on the bed in the room. Dean walked over to the curtains and pulled it open.

"Rise and shine, princess!"

Belle was still in the same clothes she wore to the bar. She groaned and cursed under her breath as she turned to the opposite side, pulling the bed's sheets over her head to block the sunlight. Sam had a slight smile on his mouth, shaking his head, while Dean frowned.

"I'll get the coffee."

"Yeah, you do that. Bring back fries while you at it." Sam looked at his brother disgusted.

"Dude, do you think about anything else besides stuffing your face?"

"It's not for me! She's gonna be scoffing it down." Dean tilted his head to Belle.

"Good luck with that one."

"I'll manage. But you know, since you have such a huge cake hole you can bring me back some pie." Dean flashed a big smile as Sam frowned in reply before walking out. Dean turned back to face Belle. He walked over to the bed and pulled at the sheets, only to have her moan and pull back.

"Na, Na, come on. Wake up." Dean now put his one hand under her and pulled her until she was in a sitting position, still cursing under her breath. She rubbed her eyes and held her head.

"Ah... What the hell happened last night? My head is throbbing."

"Yeah, well... You had quite a night, princess." Dean smirked at her. She squinted at him in return.

"Exactly how long have you been in my room? And you better pray that you answer correctly or else I'm gonna-"

"Chill out there, tiger. You slept here all alone. But you did offer to have company..." Dean's lips still held the same smirk. Belle glared at him in a little disgust.

"With you? Not a chance. Not even smashed out of my mind, darling. You were definitely dreaming."

"Mmmm."

She got up and then stood still holding her head. She made her way to the bathroom and closed the door behind her. Dean watched her every move and noticed how she was growing on him a little too much. He passed the time with the television in the room waiting for Belle to finish in the shower. He heard the water switch off and looked over at the door. It opened slightly only to reveal her face peeking through.

"Um... Left my clothes out there. Do me a favour and close your eyes." She flashed him an innocent smile. Dean looked back at the TV before replying.

"Whatever."

At the sound of his words, Belle exited the bathroom with nothing but a small towel wrapped around her body. Dean turned his head a bit to the side and watched her as she roamed around the room in search of some clothes. As she picked up a shirt off the floor and stood up straight, she caught Dean's raised eyebrow.

"I thought you said you would close your eyes!" She shouted at him trying to cover her legs with the shirt.

"Hey I didn't say I would. I said 'whatever'."

"Arrggg... You are such a pig!"

And with that she stormed back into the bathroom. As if on cue, Sam entered the room with three cups of coffee in one hand and two polystyrene boxes in the other. Dean switched off the TV and got up from the couch, heading over to his brother to grab the boxes. He placed them on the table and opened the first box, and there it was- the beautiful slice of pie. He grabbed it and began stuffing it down, as he always does. Sam looked on a little nauseated at his brother, but merely shook his head as he was use to it. It was at that moment that Belle exited the bathroom, towel drying her hair. She looked up and met with Sam's eyes.

"Morning Sam."

"Hey there, Belle. How you feeling?"

"Well, besides the bitch of a headache I'm fine thanks."

Sam nodded. There was an awkward silence mixed with Dean's munching, until Sam realised the coffee. He grabbed one of the cups and held it towards Belle.

"Caffeine should do the trick."

"Ah... You are a saviour. Thank you Sam." Belle took the cup and smelt the caffeine aromas with utter delight. She took a sip of the coffee and took time to savour the taste. She then went and closed the curtains slightly, darkening the room a tad. Dean and Sam both looked at her a little confused. She turned to face them and simply shrugged their reactions off.

"What? The sun's killing me here."

"Classic hung over case. There's greasy food here to help you out there." Dean took the other box and opened it in front of her. She put her hand up to her mouth at the sight of it.

"Why in the hell would I want that?"

"Cause it's gonna cure that case of yours." Belle looked into the box, but kept her distance from it. She then pulled back.

"I'll stick to the natural means." She said lifting her cup in the air, followed by putting on her sunglasses. She then walked towards the door and picked up her jacket.

"Let's go boys. I'm sure everyone's waiting for us."

And with that they were off to meet Ellen, Bobby and Taylor at the dinner down the road. They entered through the doors and Sam spotted Taylor's hand in the air indicating where they were. Belle followed Sam and dean trailed behind her.

"Isabella?"

Both Dean and Belle turned around to face the voice who called out to her. Sam didn't hear it, but upon arriving at the table realised that they weren't behind him. He, along with Ellen, Bobby and Taylor looked over to where they stood standing. The person who called out to Belle had a chiselled body with pitch black hair that was spiked up and dark brown eyes. He had a tan and a smile across his face. Dean looked him up and down before feeling Belle's hand on his arm, pulling him aside a little for her to get past.

"Diego? Is that you?"

"You bet ya, baby." His smile grew even wider, if that was even possible. At impulse Belle ran to him and he hugged her tightly around her lower waist, lifting her off the floor slightly as he was taller than her, close to Sam's height. Dean raised an eyebrow at the reunion before him. He then cleared his throat, grabbing Belle's attention.

"Oh, sorry. Right, Dean this is a... um, long time friend." She smiled looking at the guy as he returned it. "Diego. Diego this is Dean. We kinda work in the same field."

Diego nodded and mouthed an 'oh' in comprehension. Dean raised another brow at that reaction. Diego took out his hand and offered it to Dean.

"Pleasure to meet you."

Dean simply faked a small smile while starring at him. He then grabbed a hold of Diego's hand and they shook. He felt a tight grasp on his hand only to return it. Dean looked him straight in the eye for a while, only to have Belle awkwardly destroy the tension.

"So, Diego what brings you to this part of the world?" Diego took a while to take his glare off of Dean but eventually did to reply to Belle's question.

"Actually looking for you, gorgeous."

"Ok..." Belle was a little sceptical about his reason.

"Phoned Rufus. He said you were around this area. Claire needs your help."

"How is Claire?" Belle's face lit up again.

"She's fine. She and David were expecting their first child."

"Wait, _were_ expecting?" Belle repeated his words.

"She miscarried last month. She was 6 months along."

"Oh my word! Is she ok?"

"Yeah, but it's because of her I came looking for you."

"What can I do?" Diego was silent and looked to the floor. At this point Sam came to check out what was happening, standing behind Dean. Belle's face turned to one of revelation.

"It's back?"

"She seems to think so. She says that it's the reason she miscarried. I kept rying to calm her talling her it's a way of grieving going through all the possible reasons but she's completely convinced. So here I am."

"So here you are..." Dean had a slight note of mockery. He turned his gaze to Belle. "Belle, a moment please?" It took her a while before getting out of her trance and nodding at Dean.

"Um... Sure thing. Diego give us a second please. By the way, this is Sam Dean's brother." And with that Belle and Dean made their way outside the dinner.

"Belle, who the hell is this guy?"

"Um, he's a friend of mine. Met him while I was hunting something back in Tennessee 6 years ago."

"And what is he on about?"

"The thing I hunted."

"He knows what we do?!" Dean's patience was lost.

"No, Dean, he knows what _I _do! It's got nothing to do with you! Anyways the thing was after his little sister, Claire. That's how I met them. And clearly I got a job to do."

"Well, then we should be off after dropping Bobby and Ellen back home."

"Wait, we? No, Dean I'm going at this alone. This is my hunt that I never finished." She turned to look at the floor before mumbling under her breath. "Which I thought I did." Dean wasn't meant to hear it, but he did yet he decided to keep that oblivious to her. "So, I'll leave now with Diego and then meet up with you all when I'm done."

"And if you need help?"

"Sweetheart, I've done just fine until now. I'm sure I can handle myself."

She flashed him a weak smile before heading back into the dinner. Dean stayed outside just pacing in the parking lot. He just didn't feel right; something was not beating well with him about what was happening. After a long while Belle walked out the dinner with Belle, Taylor and Diego. Dean was leaning against the wall and barely looked at them. He could see out the corner of his eye as Belle hugged Taylor goodbye. She walked over to Dean.

"You know I never thanked you for keeping me out of trouble last night, not that I needed it." Dean was amused by her random thankful outburst.

"Wait, you remember?"

"Yeah, I remember quite a bit." She said with a smile before winking at him. "Take care of yourself, Dean." And with that she walked, leaving Dean to watch her every move in shock mixed with awe. He then managed to grab a hold of himself and call out to her.

"Belle..." She stopped and turned around to look at him.

"Be careful."

She smiled gently at him and then saluted with her two fingers while nodding. When she turned around Diego grabbed a hold of her waist and pulled her close before catching Dean's eyes. Dean raised his right brow and watched intently as he sped off in his Audi.

"Something's off about that boy."

"So I'm not the only one who got that aura from him?"

Dean looked at his sister half impressed with her but yet relieved he had a reassurance that what he was feeling wasn't jealousy. 'Of course it wasn't jealousy. I have no reason to be jealous. Despite her body, she's too much of a smart ass to catch his eye.' He thought before putting his arm around Taylor's shoulders and heading inside.

"Has Isabella gone?" Ellen looked up at Dean and Taylor as they sat down. Taylor nodded lightly. At that point, Jo walked into the dinner. Ellen rose from her seat.

"Well it's about time, Joanna."

"Mother I had a long drive. Can we get going please? Hey Dean, Sam, Taylor, Bobby."

"Hey Jo." Taylor was the only one who replied and hugged Jo. The boys simply nodded at her presence.

"Where's Belle?" Jo asked noticing her absence.

"She's with Diego." Ellen stated, clearly waiting for her daughter to recognise the name.

"Diego? As in Tennessee Diego? The best time of my life, Diego?" Jo's mouth was wide open as her mother nodded at her. "Oh my word, she is so gonna hear it from me!" Jo exclaimed.

"Whoa, wait... How the hell do you know about this guy?" Dean interjected. Jo and Ellen looked at him before looking at each other. Jo was the one who landed up answering.

"Dean, let's just say that he was more than accommodating to her when she had the hunt in Tennessee." Dean opened his mouth to say something but shut it in frustration.

"Well, we will get out of your hair now. Bobby you call if you need anything. And that goes for you boys too, especially Taylor."

Ellen sounded like a true mother figure to them all, apart from Bobby. Bobby nodded at her in thanks before getting up and giving her a tight hug. Taylor was the next one, who stayed for a long while. Sam and Dean following, and with that they had gone.

"So what now?" Taylor asked as she ate the pastry the waiter put in a plate for her.

"Well, we head back to Bobby's and search for cases and demons to exorcise." Dean answered her. She nodded and looked around the diner. She called for the waiter and after paying the bill, they were out of there.

A week had past, and still nothing. Two days ago, Dean, Sam and Taylor decided to head out in search for something. They never got very far for Dean to find a way to forget some issues and relieve some tension. Sam and Taylor sat in the Impala. Sam was reading through a book about crossroad deals, hoping to stumble upon some way to break Dean's deal. Taylor lay in the back seat listening to music and eating a bag of crisps. Sam looked over at the motel room window only to see Dean waving at him, pulling thumbs up with a huge grin. He closed the curtains and a woman's silhouette came over to him before they walked over to the bed.

"Remind me why we doing this again?" Taylor spoke, hitting Sam out of his thoughts.

"Because he's our brother and he's close to death. We just gotta shut up and stake it out, make him happy."

"Right." Taylor lay back in the back seat. At that moment Sam's phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey Sam." Bobby's voice came through on the other side.

"Hey Bobby."

"What ya doing?"

"Same old same old."

"You buried in that book again? Man, if you wanna break Dean from that demon deal, you aint gonna find the answer in any damn book."

"Then where Bobby?"

"Kid, I wish I knew. So where's your sister?"

"She's laying down listening to music."

"And your brother?" Sam looked over at the motel room.

"Pulling the electric."

"What?"

"Never mind."

"Well, you all better pack it up. I think a finally found something."

"Sure thing, Bobby we will head out now."

And with that Sam told Taylor what Bobby had said and went to attempt to call Dean. Taylor watched as Sam rushed back with a gruesome expression on his face. Dean following 5 minutes later. She didn't even ask because she was afraid to know. After the awkward silence in the car for a while, Sam finally spoke trying to avoid Dean's grin across his face.

"Let me see your knife."

"What for?" His grin disappeared.

"So I can gauge my eyes out."

"It's a beautiful natural act Sam."

"It's a part of you I never wanted to see Dean." Taylor's high laugh could be heard from the back.

"What?" Sam looked at her.

"Oh, nothing." She tried to hold her laughter by biting her bottom lip, but that turned out unsuccessful as she just burst out again. Sam looked at her with a glare.

"Ah, better you than me Sammy." She then chuckled lightly. Dean also chuckled before hitting Sam's leg. Taylor changed the conversation, seeing how uncomfortable Sam was getting.

"Ok, so we off to Nebraska to check out this crop failure Bobby found?"

"Yeah, it seems that way." Sam said always looking over at his brother with a awkward expression.

"It's wierd man. The night the Devil's Gate opened, all these weirdo storms resided over how many cities?" Dean looked over at his brother in question.

"Seventeen..." Sam answered.

"Seventeen..." Dean repeated. "I don't think it can be Apocalypse now, it's been 5 days and bogus..." Sam crossed his eyebrows at Dean's choice in wording. Dean looked at him in awkwardness before continuing."What are the demons waiting for?"

"Beats me." Sam looked at the road ahead of them.

"It's driving me crazy. I tell you if there's gonna be war, I wish it would just start already."

"I don't know, man-"

"Yeah, be careful what you wish for." Taylor cut Sam off and sat back in her seat before putting her earphones back in her ears and blasting some Guns 'n Roses through them.

* * *

**_Author's Note: _**Well there it is. I came up with this idea the other day of going off the plot a little to bring back a blast from Belle's past that in going to shake things quite a bit and ulong with it there's going to be a lot of action, pain and the unravelling of Belle. So do stay tuned and watch this space because I'm even amped for what's to come... Please do review, I appreciate all!! Well onto the thank you's...

**Knowoneknows- **Thanks so much for the words. I'm glad you enjoyed it and I hope you continue to do so... ;D

**Spelllesswonder29- **Thank you so much for the words! I'm so happy you loved it and I hope that what's to come is going to keep you on the edge of your seat as before... ;D

And to everybody who is out there reading and enjoying enough to come check up on the story, thank you! I do hope you all continue to do so with a lot of excitement. Don't be afraid to let me know what you thinking though... Well until next time ya'll...;D

**_Julieta Gabbana xoxo_**


	11. Chapter 11: Impudent Past Part I

**The One That Got Away**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything of Supernatural or anything recognised from it, but I shall say I wish I owned the boys... That would be fun... ;D ;D

However I do only own Belle, Taylor and their stories.

_**Chapter Eleven: Impudent Past: Part I**_

Taylor opened the car door and sat in the back seat. She watched intently as Ben, Lisa's child, came out the house and high fived Dean. He then put his headphones back on and began head banging. As Dean entered the driver's seat, Taylor looked over at him with both eyebrows raised.

"What?" Dean shrugged.

"Dean, are you sure he aint your kid?" Dean faked a smile at his sister.

"You think you funny... No. He aint mine. Cool kid though."

Taylor sat back as the Chevy's engine roared to life and Dean pulled away. A week after the Devil's Trap was opened, Bobby suspected something weird going on just outside Nebraska and Illinois. They all landed up checking it out, since they didn't have any other leads, and sure thing Bobby was right. It was the classic Pandora Box case of the Seven Deadly Sins. All the Seven Deadly Sins in the flesh in the form of demons. It was tough but they managed to defeat them. From there Taylor and the boys split from Bobby to make their way in search for another job. In the midst of their search, they drove through Cicero, Indiana, where Dean just happened to know a resident who lived there. A beautiful woman named Lisa. She had an 8 year old son, Ben, who- in Taylor's opinion- was the splitting image of Dean. Dean had met Lisa in a bar 9 years ago and they shared quite a wild weekend. Then again, with Dean, that aint no surprise. The only thing surprising there was the job they stumbled upon, the job that were making the children in the area seriously freaky. It seemed that lore was alive in the picket fence world of Cicero. Lore of Changelings. Changelings mimic children by kidnapping them and assuming their form in order to feed off the mother and heaven help anybody who gets in the way. Fire was the only way to waste them and so it took about 2 days, but in the end they destroyed them. All the children were safe and back with their families. Now only time would tell them where their heroism are needed next. As the thoughts played through Taylor's mind, Sam's phone interrupted them.

"Hello?" Sam answered his phone.

"Sam? Hey, it's Ellen." The voice on the other end spoke.

"Oh, hi Ellen. What's up?" Sam looked at Dean and they both shared a surprised glance.

"Are you boys and Taylor busy at the moment?"

"Um... No, we just finished off a job in Indiana."

"Ok, good. I wanted you all to do me a little favour."

"Sure, what is it?"

"Rufus phoned me this morning overly distressed. At first I thought he was losing it, until I checked it out and now he's not the only one going crazy here."

"Is everything ok Ellen?" Sam could hear the disturbance in her voice.

"Belle is missing."

"What? No she aint. She's with that guy, Diego, in Tennessee." At the sound of Diego's name, Dean took his eyes off the road to shoot Sam a glance.

"That's what I thought, except she has not gotten back to Rufus in two weeks and won't answer her phone either. Rufus and I keep calling and nothing."

"Ok, Ellen relax. I'm sure she's just busy."

"No, Sam she was hunting something. She kept in touch with Rufus to ask all sorts of questions about different lore's but abruptly stopped."

"Ok, that is weird. Ellen, don't worry about it. Tell Rufus we will drive through and check it out. I'll let you know if we find anything."

"Thank you Sam."

And with that, Sam clicked off his phone. He had a perturbed cross of his eyebrows, causing Dean to ask him what was going on. Taylor had now shifted forward from the back seat. Once Sam told them both what Ellen had said, both Taylor and Dean absentmindedly took out their phones. Taylor was fastest to dial, since Dean was driving. The other line was ringing through her ear. It rang... And rang... And rang... Nothing. Taylor switched off her phone and shook her head at Sam who in turn shook it at Dean, while taking a deep breath. Dean dialled Belle's number and placed the phone to his ear, keeping his eyes on the road.

"Hello?" Dean's breath caught for a split second.

"Belle?"

"Ah, darn it! Sorry toots, looks like I missed your call. Let me know what's up and I'll get back to you. Chao for now."

And with that her coarse voice died out only to be replaced by a long 'beep' then silence. Dean cursed under his breath and hastily shut the phone shut. He then cursed aloud.

"Damn it! Voicemail." He looked over at his brother who scrunched up his brows.

"Looks like we making our way to Tennessee." Dean tightened his grip on the steering wheel and pressed the pedal down further.

"She's fine right?" Taylor asked her brothers, but silence was her only response.

"Right?!" She half shouted as Sam turned to her.

"Of course she is! It's Belle we talking about."

Dean cut in rapidly. Taylor gave a nod of her head slowly while leaning back in her seat and losing herself in the darkness outside. Dean swallowed hard and ran his hand over his face down to his chin. 'Darn it, Belle! You gotta be fine...' He thought, trying to reassure himself.

* * *

Dean knocked hard on the wooden door before him. It took them 3 and a half hours to get to Tennessee without stopping and with Dean's determination to push down on the pedal. Now they waited for the door to open, hoping for some answers to their questions that have been playing through their minds the whole drive through. Sure enough, within a minute they heard footsteps only to have Diego in front of them, holding the side of his ribs with one hand. On their way through, Taylor phoned Rufus in search for Diego's home address. They felt that that would be the best place to start in search for Belle. It took Dean all his strength to stop himself from assaulting Diego.

"You? What are you all doing here?" Diego seemed shocked, but grabbed a hold of his emotions to control them.

"Diego, we were looking for Belle. She wouldn't happen to be here would she?" Diego looked at Sam blankly after he finished talking. His face then lit up a little.

"Oh, you mean Isabella? Sorry to disappoint, but she left town a while ago. About 2 weeks or so. May I ask why you looking for her?" Dean and Sam both crossed their brows while Taylor bit her bottom lip and looked around the porch they were standing on.

"She doesn't seem to answer-" Sam began until his brother cut him off.

"We just need a little information from her regarding a job in Alabama. Since we were driving through Tennessee we decided to find her and get the info we need. You wouldn't happen to know where she went or how we could get hold of her?" Sam looked at Dean puzzled but returned his gaze to Diego, pasting a smile on his lips.

"Mmmm... Sorry, wouldn't have a clue. You could try the motel she was staying at, called the Comfort Inn. Maybe they could help with something."

"Yeah, I bet you are." Dean said under his breath; however Sam happened to hear him, meaning Diego also did. Sam was very quick to respond before the conversation went down south.

"I'm sure they will. Thanks for your time. Taylor, Dean let's go."

Sam didn't have to speak twice. Dean turned on his heel still mid sentence and walked down the porch steps, having Taylor follow suit. Sam gave Diego another weak smile and then trailing behind. It caught him off guard when Dean stopped walking to turn around slowly.

"Hey, you wouldn't happen to know how her hunt went?" Again, he managed to slap a puzzled and blank expression upon Diego's face. "The thing that was supposedly back since the last time she hunted it, 6 years ago?"

"Oh, yes. Of course. Yeah, she did. Took care of it in a week. She then decided to stay another week to have some fun."

Diego's eyes gleamed with a grin agonizing Dean. Dean simply forced a smile and turned to enter the driver's seat. He fired up the Impala's engine and roared down the road.

"I swear I was going to punch that smug look off his face!" Dean exclaimed, gripping the steering wheel while Taylor looked for the motel on the map.

"Dude, chill. Why you always butting head with this guy?" Sam tried calming his brother.

"There's just something about this guy that's getting on my nerves." Sam stared at his brother before chuckling a little. "What?" Dean looked at him then turning his gaze back to the road ahead.

"Nothing. It's just you sound more jealous than weary."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"Come on, admit it. It's eating at you to know that Belle has a history with this guy." Dean was actually surprised his brother said it out aloud.

"What?! Come on, man! I couldn't give a rat's ass if she bloody well bangs the dude 24/7!"

"If you say so..." Sam merely spoke with a smile on his face. Dean shot him a death look, gritting his teeth. Taylor cut him off as he opened his mouth.

"Ok you two, enough." She turned to face Dean. "Dean, Sam was just trying to calm you down a little which clearly did not work." She then turned to face Sam. "And Sam, Dean does not want some of Belle's ass or to check if they real."

Sam looked at his sister and noticed how she was biting her bottom lip trying not to burst out laughing. She merely let out a wide smile to bite back the urge, while turning to Dean again.

"Now, Dean turn to your left at that robot."

Dean cursed under his breath hearing Taylor and Sam chuckle. It didn't take them long to arrive at the motel Diego spoke of. Dean parked the car and they walked to the reception area. There was nobody behind the counter, causing Dean to impatiently bang the counter with his hand.

"Hello? Anybody home?"

There was shuffling from the back room before a skimpy, scrawny guy with glasses entered the reception. He altered his glasses and looked over at the siblings. He kept his gaze on Taylor a little longer before blushing slightly and then looking down while clearing his throat.

"Ho..How ca...can I he...help?" Dean smirked and tilted his head over to his sister.

"Yeah, Taylor how can he be of service?"

Taylor's eyes went wide as her mouth dropped open slightly. She began mouthing the words 'are you nuts?!', but just as the boy behind the counter looked up she barred her teeth in a smile and then shot Dean a death look. She walked over to the counter and batted her eyelashes.

"Actually there is." She started twirling one of her wavy locks between her fingers as the boy began blushing even more. "I'm looking for somebody who apparently was staying here. Very pretty, 5'9", longish auburn hair, tanned skin. She might have a bit of an attitude on her."

The guy stood starring at her for a while and then began shuffling with the books in front of him, clumsily hitting a few cups down. Taylor's eyebrows raised above her eyes a little. She watched patiently as he grabbed his jacket and dabbed at the liquid across the table. After spreading the liquid further along the table he gave up to get back to the motel book pages. He began flipping through them frantically.

"Um... Yeah I re...remember her. Pa...Paid the amount in full for a month." He continued to flip through the pages while Taylor met both her brothers' eyes.

"A Miss Irene Belford Scott?" Taylor stared blankly at him, but Dean piped up and nodded.

"Yip that would be her." Taylor raised her brows but having him nod again in reassurance made her continue.

"Yeah. So I was wondering if we could possibly get a key to her room? See we wanted to surprise her..."

She spoke gently and pouted slightly. The guy nodded slowly but didn't move. After Taylor's smile, he snapped back and turned to grab the key hanging under the number 205. He handed it to her and she walked away trailing a line of sight for him.

"Thank you sweetie." As they walked down the corridor, Taylor halted and turned around to give Dean a quick glance of anger.

"Never put me on the spot like that again! You could have at least given me a guy with damn balls!"

"Oh, light up Princess. You can't say that wasn't fun."

"Maybe for you, but I was just-"

She stopped at the sound of Dean's laughter. She cursed under her breath and turned towards Belle's room. She could now hear Sam's chuckling mixing with Dean's. She ignored them to look for the room number. Upon finding it she put the key inside the door hole and opened it slowly. She was surprised to find her brother had stopped his childish games to be by her side ready and gun in hand. She turned the door knob slowly and pushed the door, letting it creep open on its own. Inside was a complete mess with papers spread on the table and floor. There was black and white powder all over the room on the window sills and the door frame before them. The bed mattress was turned over and the couch cushions were thrown on the floor. It seemed like somebody had been in search of something. Taylor entered when she noticed nobody to be inside. Dean put his gun back in the back of his jeans and followed behind. Sam knelt down and put his finger in the powder and smelt it.

"Dean, this is salt. Don't know what the black stuff is." Taylor turned and knelt in front of him. She ran her finger through the powder and smelt it too.

"That's goofa dust." She stated. She could feel Dean standing behind her and as he spoke it only confirmed her suspicions.

"So she has demon protection all over the room, as well as spirit protection? That means she hadn't a clue what the hell she was hunting. So, Winchesters – 1, Diego – nil..."

Sam looked over at his brother as he began shuffling through the papers on the table. He got up and walked into the room, while Taylor picked up some papers off the floor.

"So, Diego lied." Sam said to his brother. He could see through Dean's expression how irritated he was.

"Exactly, but you know that's just me wanting some ass..." Dean said sarcastically, making Sam scrunch up his brows.

"How did you know that name in the book was even Belle?" Taylor cut them off before the conversation escalated.

"Cause. Don't know about the first name, but Belford Scott was AC/DC's lead singer until 1980." Taylor looked at Dean blankly. She pouted and nodded slowly as if she understood what he was on about.

"Right... Of course... Naturally..."

She chanted. They then all looked through the papers in the room in utter silence. Taylor skimmed through some pages about a lore of ghouls. At the sound of the word echoing through her mind her body chilled and shivered. She closed her eyes to blink back the tears that formed under her eyelids. She refused to cry. She had the chance to meet and be with the brothers she never knew existed, she was lucky because a couple of months ago she thought she was completely alone. Her parents and brother, Adam, were taken from her but they would have wanted her to love a fulfilled life. Even more seeing her father a month ago gave some sort of comfort which she thought could never be found.

"Tay?" Dean's voice deadpanned through her thoughts. She opened her eyes and looked at him. He was standing in front of her bending down a little to reach her eye level. She gave him a weak smile.

"Yeah?"

"What was that?"

"Nothing. All good. What's up?"

"No you can't pull that bull shit with me. What was that about?" She looked down at the papers and simply handed them over to him hesitantly. He took them and read through it. After a while he tossed them on the floor and pulled Taylor in his embrace. Sam glanced down to the papers and immediately knew what was going on when he saw the pictures of the lore that was being described. Taylor sobbed lightly but it didn't take her long to gain her composure again and pull away. She cleaned her eyes with the sleeve of her golden jersey.

"I'm cool. Really I'm peachy." She flashed a smile at them. Having the sceptical expressions upon their faces made her widen the smile before talking again.

"Seriously..."

"Ok. What did you find Sammy?" Sam looked from Taylor to dean then down to the papers in his hands.

"Nothing much actually. Just some lore on lycanthropes, shtrigas and windegos."

"I lost you at the licatropes thing you just said."

"Lycanthropes, Dean. Werewolves?"

"So why didn't you just say that? Well these just speak of two violent deaths that happened at some building over by 231 Sixth Ave. This gets us nowhere except confirming, again, that she had no clue what the hell she was hunting!" Dean was getting impatient as he held up the papers in his hand.

"Well, we got nothing to go on. Our best lead is checking out this building on Sixth Ave." Sam shrugged, tossing the papers back on the table. Dean did the same and headed for the door.

"Wait. I just wanna freshen up a bit." Taylor stated walking in the opposite direction to the bathroom.

"What for Princess? Unless you got a liking into the receptionist downstairs..."

Dean's lips widened in a cocky grin, making Taylor's eyes narrow into warning slits as she slammed the door. It didn't take long for the door to reopen and Taylor's shrieks to be heard.

"Sam... Dean..." The brothers looked at each other and rushed inside the bathroom.

"What's wrong?"

Sam stood next to her and Dean behind him. She pointed at the bath tub making the brothers follow her fingers to look at it. There was dry blood on the side of it. Sam noticed a bunch of tangled up clothes and towels across the floor. He walked over and bent down to look through them. Among them there was a pair of jeans, a bra and tank top as well as towels. As he picked up the one towel something tumbled from it and hit the floor with a thud. This caused Dean to pick up the cell phone that had just hit the floor, which had a great resemblance to Belle's. Dean flipped it open only to close it once again.

"Battery's gone."

"Give it here."

Taylor said holding out her hand. Dean looked at her incredulously but then placed the phone in the palm of her hand. She walked out to the table back in the room, her brothers both trailing behind her. They watched intently as she took out her phone and switched it off. She took out her card, doing the same with Belle's phone. She placed the card from Belle's phone into her own and switched it on. She waited a while starring at the screen until the phone began beeping crazily and nonstop. Taylor played around with the buttons, responding with a frown she held up the phone to the men.

"Everybody's missed calls and messages for the past 2 weeks."

Dean frowned much like Taylor and grabbed the phone. She looked at him puzzled as he dialled a number and put the speaker to his ear. She looked at Sam questioningly only to have him shrug his shoulders in response. They watched the older Winchester curiously as they waited. After a while watching him play around with the buttons and hearing voices on the other line, he looked at his younger siblings and held up the phone in their direction.

"Listen to this." He said. After waiting they heard a voice come through the loudspeaker, which sounded all too familiar.

"_Hey Isabella! I found where it's coming from. It seems to be at mine and Claire's childhood house. It's on Demonbreun street. I'll meet you there in 10, and sexy be careful."_

Diego's voice cut out with a dead tone. Taylor tilted her head in a very mistrustful manner, as Sam sat on the bed and spoke without much emotion.

"We gotta check out that place, Dean." Dean nodded; however took a while to think as he paced back and forth.

"Dean, you making me nervous! What's on your mind?" Taylor shouted at her brother, making him stop and turn to face them.

"I'm gonna check out this place on Demonbreun. You two go check out the haunted building on Sixth Ave, find out if it's even haunted or if it's another dead end. We meet back here at 6. Got it?"

"Dean I don't think we should split up. I rate our best lead is the one we just got from Diego's voicemail." Sam tried countering his brother but he was cut off very fast.

"Sam, Belle's missing. There's blood in the bathroom and if it belongs to her, we sure as hell aint got time to run around checking every God damn lead like chickens without a head! By splitting up we get more done faster and hopefully find something to go on."

"Dean has a point."

Taylor sided with him and looked at Sam. He frowned but didn't push the argument since he was clearly outnumbered in the situation. With that they all left in their own direction. Dean took the Impala, causing Taylor and Sam to take the bus. This only seemed to take them longer, but eventually they arrived at the so called building. At the sight of the building, Taylor's confused expression was identical to that of Sam's.

"Are you sure this is the building?" Taylor asked. Sam looked at the papers in his hands and nodded.

"Ok. So explain to me how the hell two violent deaths occur in such a posh and elegant restaurant?" Taylor questioned again.

"Beats me Tay. But Dean wants us to check it out so let's just get it over with and bring something back to give him, even if it's nothing but a burger." Taylor raised one brow in his direction.

"I doubt you'll find a burger in there. More like some Lobster Thermador..."

She mocked as she pretended to be walking in heels and joined her thumb and index fingers. Sam chuckled lightly as he followed her inside the restaurant. The lady behind the reception looked at them up and down in some sort of disgust spread across her face. It was clear they weren't dressed for such a place as she strutted from the desk, in their direction, in her heels and elegant red and black suit.

"Good Afternoon. How may I be of service?" She spoke in a fake type tone that actually irritated Taylor.

"Um, yeah. I was wondering if anybody has worked here for the past 10 years." At first she tilted her head in utter confusion, but then answered Sam's question hesitantly.

"Our Chef has been here for 15 years. May I ask why you would possibly want to know that?"

"Well, we are from the World Weekly Chef newspaper and we would like to have a word with him regarding his past years as an employee of Capitol Grille."

Sam flashed her a friendly smile. She looked over to Taylor who did the same and then she turned on her heels indicating with her fingers for them to follow her. They obeyed her gestures and trailed behind her, trying to keep up. As they walked to the kitchen in the back Taylor looked all around her. The restaurant was filled with people all dressed in suits, elegant gowns and done up hair do's. The tables were all draped in golden table clothes and the ceiling was high with white pillars and the walls were a cream colour almost golden. As they walked into the kitchen there were a large amount of people inside all running up and down like crazy with plates or cups in hand. They continued to follow the woman to the only man with a huge Chef's hat and uniform in the middle of the kitchen. She whispered something to him and he immediately nodded and gave the steak he was busy with to one of the workers next to him telling him what to do, before turning to Taylor and Sam.

"Let us go out by the freezers to talk. It's a lot quieter and less disruptive." Sam nodded as he turned and walked out back, Taylor and Sam on his heel. Upon arriving he turned to face them and leaned back into one of the counters, crossing his arms across his chest.

"What are you both _really _here for?" He spoke almost instantly. Sam opened his mouth with a weak smile, but the Chef cut him off before he could spit out another lie. "Look, I know there is no such newspaper as World Weekly Chef. I've been in this business long enough, son. So what's really going on here?" Sam looked perplexed at Taylor then sighed before returning his attention back to the Chef.

"We apologise for wasting your time, Sir, but we need some information and we were hoping you could help us. See about 9 years ago there were two violent deaths in this restaurant, both women, and I was hoping you could tell us a little about them."

He looked at Sam with narrowed eyes, but then lowered his gaze to the floor. After a long while he shook his head and looked back up. "I can't do this." He mumbled in a low tone that he was surprised to see that Taylor and Sam had heard what he said.

"What? Why?" Taylor asked confused. The Chef looked at her in such a shocked expression before claiming his composure again.

"You two are very lucky that I feel guilty easily and get paid enough." His words only made the baffled expressions upon their faces grow. He took a deep sigh before continuing.

"There was a man who came in here earlier today, about your height." He said indicating to Sam with his head. "He wouldn't disclose his name, but he was willing to pay a great amount of money for me to tell a few lies. He told me you would be coming except he said there would be three. Anyways, he said you would be questioning violent deaths and all sorts of other weird things. He gave me a couple of papers filled with the stories behind these deaths, told me to study them and tell you what was on them. Then tell you the bodies were cremated, if asked. He would not allow me to doubtfully question him, just kept increasing the amount of money every time I refused. He said it was very important that I do this, a matter of life or death."

"Does he happen to be a muscled guy with dark spiky hair? Drove an Audi?" Taylor took the opportunity of the Chef's pause to ask.

"That was him." The Chef nodded at the sound of the car's make.

"Did he say anything else about why he wanted you to do this?" Sam asked frantically, realising that this was spelling out more trouble than expected.

"He said something about cleaning up his trail so that he could finish up a business deal. He said that this business deal was made 4 years ago but was never settled from complications and it was time to settle it. He also mumbled something about revenge, except I suspect I wasn't supposed to hear that. I didn't see how that was a life or death situation and it sounded illegal, but I agreed to it. A part of me was attracted to the money; however I was afraid of what such a rich man like him was capable of if I refused entirely." Sam nodded understanding his dilemma.

"Of course. We really owe you a lot, and thank you." Sam said standing up right again as Taylor did the same.

"Not a problem. I just hope I helped as much as I hoped to."

"You definitely did. Thank you." Taylor said handing him her hand as he accepted it in a shake. Sam did the same, and they then walked out the restaurant. As they exited the front doors they stood on the pavement starring at each other.

"So what's with these papers?" Taylor asked holding up the papers Sam handed to her before entering the restaurant.

"It's all a set up, Tay. All the research in the motel room, as well as these, is all set up meant to lead us off direction. He has Belle and he was hoping we would be too busy searching for something to hunt. Like that he could finish off whatever he started. Belle interfered with something 4 years ago and now he wants revenge." Sam's face was hit with utter perturbation.

"Then how does the house on Demonbreun Street fit into this plan?" Taylor asked, making Sam realise something.

"It doesn't." He began shaking his head.

"What? What is that supposed to mean?" Taylor was getting agitated not knowing what was happening.

"Taylor, we weren't meant to find Belle's phone. We weren't meant to hear that voicemail. I mean, think about it. Belle's phone has everything on it, from made phone calls to messages and... Voicemails... Everything with information from her so called hunt." Sam paused, while Taylor tried processing everything she just heard. "That's why the room was so messed up. He was searching for her phone. He probably assumed she lost it in the struggle somewhere."

Taylor swallowed deeply and tried digesting everything. She began shaking her head as her heart began to race in a panic stricken mode. "That doesn't explain the blood." Sam looked at her blankly before his eyes widened.

"Whoa..."

"What? Sam! What?"

"The only thing I can think of is... She found out. She found out it was all a game to get her here, alone, in Tennessee. She was gonna run and missed his call, that's why it went to voicemail. He then realised she knew and went to fetch her himself. Obviously she struggled. Taylor we gotta warn Dean! That house is where she's at! He was hoping she would take the bait. Shit!"

Sam cursed running in search of a taxi or some sort of lift. Taylor ran behind him but struggled to keep up with his wide strides. He shifted in his pockets and took out his phone. He dialled Dean's number and listened as the phone rang twice before being cut off. He redialled only to get Dean's voicemail.

"Damn it! Something's wrong Tay!" Taylor's face froze and her heart sank further down from being more distraught from Sam's words.

"Sam, we gotta get there! Fast!"

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_ There it is... The first part to this action filled episode. Sorry it took a while but with Christmas and everything it's been so busy, especially Portuguese families who love to eat and cook food like crazy... I'm actually so sick of cake, wowee... Anyways to all my readers who celebrated Christmas- Hope you had a most awesome festive filled one with many presents and surprises! The next chapter will be up asap, so no need to wait too anxiously on the cliff hanger here... And don't forget to R&R, I would love to know what you all are thinking and even if it's a smiley face... Well onto the shout outs...

**Xxkissesandcuddlesxx**- Thanks for being a dedicated reader, I'm so glad you enjoying it. Have an awesome Festive Season!

**Spelllesswonder29-** Haha, I'm so glad you enjoyed that chapter. And yes that's what that lady said about Dean! I was aiming for that because it will come up again... Haha... Sorry it took a while but here's the chapter... It's just been so hectic, but hope you continue to stay glued to this space! And hope you have an amazing Festive time!

And to all my silent readers and everybody who put my story on alert or as one of their favourites- Thank you! You all rock! Hope you continue to enjoy and have a good holiday!

_**All my love, Julieta Gabbana**_


	12. Chapter 12: Impudent Past Part II

**The One That Got Away**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything of Supernatural or anything recognised from it, but I shall say I wish I owned the boys... That would be fun... ;D ;D However I do only own Belle, Taylor and their stories. And the idea for this Chapter came from a movie I watched- Haunting in Connecticut. It does not entirely belong to me.

_**Chapter Twelve: Impudent Past: Part II**_

Belle opened her eyes with great difficulty and starred into complete darkness. Her mouth was dry and she tried to move her body but landed up wincing in pain. Her body was battered and she could feel her wrist burning with each movement. The awful smell still dominated the room and her nose. The smell of death... She fought to hold onto her little stomach contents thinking about it. She kept thinking how she got herself into such a situation. Sure she had a way of finding trouble, or trouble finding her, but never something so dire... Something so sickening...

Her thoughts cut off as the lights came on and she struggled to adjust her eyesight to the brightness of the light. She could see a blurry figure appearing in the doorway, but still tried to keep her eyes open. The figure began edging closer and eventually became clearer. Diego stood before her, gun in hand. It was at this point she took the time to look around and see how she was in a basement. The floor was completely dirty mixed with dry blood. Belle wasn't sure whose, or if it were hers. There was an operating table before her with all sorts of medical incision equipment. To her left there was a flight of wooden stairs leading up to the house. She looked up to see how her wrists were bound by a rope hanging from a big, steel pin drilled into the wooden pole behind her and the chair she sat on.

"Well, I don't need you anymore sweet cheeks." Diego grabbed her attention once again.

"Sure about that toots?" Belle spoke in a hushed tone that could barely be heard, but still containing a hint of mockery. Diego laughed in response and walked over to her, grabbing her chin in his hand.

"Still with the attitude I see. Your friends are taken care of, my business is continuing well, as planned. Now all that is left is getting you out the way, but you know I'm gonna be nice to you." He stated as Belle ripped her chin out of his grip. He smirked and took a step back, putting his gun down on the floor. He then began undoing the top button to his jeans.

"I'm not a monster like you think. I want you to die happy." Belle actually managed to crack a smirk instead of letting the fear within her subdue.

"Oh, wow...A gentleman... I appreciate that. So how do you wanna do this? It would be easier with both hands." Belle spoke looking at him from the top of her eyes.

"I'm not stupid! Shut your mouth and get up!" Diego ordered her, yet she remained seated. He picked up a wooden board with his right hand.

"Do you need more convincing?" He began playing with the board in his hand moving closer to her. Belle then forced herself to her feet, hands now next to her head. At seeing her obey his orders, Diego threw the board across the room.

"Turn around." He stated now undoing the zip to his jeans.

"Are you sure? You know it could be a lot more fun if you-"

"I thought I told you to shut your damn mouth! Now turn the fuck around!"

He was getting more impatient. Belle sighed deeply and turned her body around to face the pole where her hands were bound. She noticed how the pin in the wood was lose, but Diego coming from behind her broke her train of thought. His violent grasp came around her waist and pulled her towards him. She could feel every bit of his body against her and she bit her bottom lip to stop from crying. Her body shook as he grabbed the chair in front of her and threw it to the side before pushing her against the pole. She hit the pole with a thud and felt an old bruise send pain shivering through her body.

"You know I would really prefer to look into your eyes as we do this. I want to see the pleasure within them. It just makes it so much more passionate."

Belle felt him freeze behind him, and then she felt his ruthless lips against the skin of her neck. He then grabbed her hips and turned her around to face him. She looked him straight into his eyes filled with lust. His hands began travelling up her sports top, but she abruptly ended his reign of pleasure as she banged her head against his, her forehead meeting the bridge of his nose. He yelped stepping back from her, holding his nose which was now bleeding. His eyesight blurred up and he tried to regain it. Throughout this Belle hoisted herself up to stand and began turning her whole body around in circles. With each turn of her body, the pin unscrewed a little more from the wood. Diego held his nose with one hand, but grabbed the wooden board he had thrown earlier. With blood on his shirt and dripping from his nose her grabbed the board with both hands and lifted it, preparing his strength to swing it at Belle. As he let out all he could he swung it at Belle's turning body. With a great thud it hit against the wooden pole shaking it slightly. Belle had ducked in the nick of time and as she hit the floor she grabbed Diego's gun off the floor and looked up pointing it at him. In a split second he had the wooden board above him and was swinging it down upon her. Without thought, she cocked the gun and pulled the trigger. With the hit of the bullet, the board fell out his hands as he now held his chest that was oozing with blood. Belle closed her eyes and shot him over again, and again, and again... She watched as his body stepped back with each bullet only to hit the ground as the last one made its impact.

Belle sat there a long while in silence starring at everything around her. She then heard footsteps hitting the wooden planks above her. Her heart skipped a couple of beats in fear as the footsteps grew louder. Absentmindedly she cocked the gun and began shooting at the wooden boards. She shot until the gun left her in utter silence as it clicked with emptiness. Hearing the footsteps begin again above her, she felt herself take a deep breath and hold it in panic. She dropped the gun on the floor. The sound of the metal hitting the cement ground only triggered bullets from above her. She ran to a far corner of the room trying to duck the bullets. After what felt like hours she was once again in the soundlessness of the room. There was only one sound that deadpanned through the room, the stepping of feet down the wooden stairs next to her. It was then that she ran to Diego's side and grabbed the shovel in her bound hands. She stood up straight and held it firmly, positioning herself at the side of the entrance of the stairs. She listened intently as the sound grew with each step. She swallowed deeply and waited, ready to swing. At the first sight of a figure, that had a resemblance to that of a gun, she swung the board with all the strength she had left within her only to have it reverberate back through her body as it hit the wall, completely missing her target. She began panicking as she realised she missed. She looked at her assailant only to be met by the comforting green orbs she wished she had seen sooner.

"Holy shit..." Dean exclaimed starring at the state she was in. She was completely beaten into a pulp and dirty. There was dry blood on her clothes, but Dean wasn't sure if it was hers. Her wrists were bound and bruised right around.

"De... Dean?" Her dry voice managed to speak as she took a step towards him. He didn't let her step further as he immediately grabbed her in his embrace and held her tightly, noticing she would have stumbled to the ground.

"Yeah, it's me princess. Thank God I found you." He said placing a hand on her head, feeling her shiver slightly.

As he confirmed it was him, he felt her knees buckle underneath her and her body falling to the ground. He held her tighter to ease her fall to the ground by laying her head on his lap. He looked into the pain and exhaustion in her eyes as they closed faintly, only to swing an arm under her legs and hoist her up. He turned around and carried her back up the stairs.

* * *

Belle's eyes fluttered open to meet the sunlight coming in through the window. She groaned lightly and tried lifting herself up, only to wince in pain from her bruised ribs. She threw her feet over the edge of the bed and sat on it.

"Doesn't anybody know how to close a freaking damn curtain?" She moaned in frustration rubbing a hand over her face.

"Ah, look our feisty, bitchy Belle is back." Belle's head shot up a little surprised that she wasn't alone in the room meeting Dean's smirk.

"Don't start with me, Winchester." She warned trying to hoist herself off the bed, holding into the bed post. Sam was quickly at her side holding her up while Dean grabbed his beer off the table and took a swig of it.

"Ah, come on is that the way to thank me for saving your life?"

Belle's face lost the entire colour in it, at least the little colour she had regained from the previous night. Sam felt her body tense beneath his hands and he shot his brother a worried look, causing him to put his beer down slowly. She forced herself out of Sam's grip and began dragging her body to the door. Dean looked at Sam meeting his mutual confusion. Belle was now mumbling to herself and shuffling with the door's keyhole trying to get it open.

"Hey... Whoa there tiger... What's going through that pretty head of yours?" Dean spoke getting a grip on her hands, but she fought against him ripping her hands from him. He only grabbed them again, this time a little tighter. She only continued to struggle against him.

"Belle! What is going on with you?!" Dean screamed at her, making her freeze.

"De..." She shut her mouth and looked to the floor, her hands still in his grasp. She took a deep breath before continuing.

"Dean, I gotta get out of here. I have to leave before he comes back. He can't see me, Dean... He can't... He'll kill me! I gotta leave. He can't... I gotta go..." Dean shook her a bit causing her to stop mumbling and look him in the eyes.

"Belle, don't you remember? You killed him in self defence. He's dead, Belle. You're safe... Nobody's going to come hurt you. Come, you need to eat something."

He let go of her wrists and placed his arm around her waist moving her away from the door towards the table in the room where a carton of blueberry pie lay. He sat her down on the chair and opened up the carton, placing it in front of her. He was glad to see her dig into it and not fight him. He turned around and walked over to the opposite side of the room, indicating to Sam to follow him. Sam did so, looking back to keep an eye on Belle as he did so.

"Sammy, she's really messed up."

"Dean, do we even know what happened in that house?"

"Not a clue, man. But I don't think we should stick around to find out. We gotta get out this damn town as soon as possible."

"Yeah. When Taylor gets back with the coffee, we're leaving." Dean nodded agreeing with Sam. Dean then went and sat with Belle at the table, trying to distract her from the events of the previous two weeks.

"How's the pie?" Dean spoke, causing her to put the slice down and stare at the table.

"Dean, I'm sorry."

"What for?"

"Everything. I always seem to put everybody around me in danger."

"Belle, you got nothing to be sorry for. This line of work we entered is like that, it's not our choice." She merely nodded before looking down at the pie. She then shot up, her chair falling behind her. She starred at the pie in utter perturbation while Dean followed her eyesight to see nothing unusual. He looked back at her but she had already disappeared to the sink where she was vomiting up the little food she had just swallowed. She then rushed to pick up the pie carton and chucked it in the rubbish bin. It was then that Dean angrily marched up to her.

"Hey, that's some real good food there! What the hell you think you doing?"

"Dean it's full of mould and maggots! It's way past expired!"

Dean simply starred at her in disbelief. 'Was she feeling alright?' Dean began thinking. After noticing his confusion, Belle ripped the carton open and threw it on the table.

"See?!"

She pointed at the table and then followed her finger. She almost stumbled over a chair while taking a few steps back. There was nothing there. If Belle didn't know about the supernatural, one could have sworn she looked like she had just seen a ghost. 'Maybe I'm losing it. I could have sworn I saw... I felt them moving...' She began thinking before shaking her head and closing her eyes.

"Sorry. I'm gonna get cleaned up."

She began moving, not waiting for Dean's response. She dragged her feet to the bathroom, feeling Dean's gaze on her, and shut the door as she entered. She leaned her head against the door and closed her eyes. The minute she did, all she managed to see was blood, bodies and Diego... She snapped herself out of it and turned the shower head on. She listened as the water hit the bath tub, while letting her hair loose and slipping off what was left of her clothes. She stepped under the water's aim and sighed as the hotness of it hit her skin. She stood there for a long while just soaking it all up; however being there for so long made her mind begin to ponder on things she wished she could forget. She usually forgot things easily and with the flip of a switch in her brain, but this time it was different. This time no matter how many times she tried flipping the switch, it never happened. The memories were constantly there the second she closed her eyes. She ran her hand over her face only to find tears falling down her cheeks along with the shower head's cascading water. She let out a small sob but immediately placed her hand over her mouth as to not let the brothers hear her outside. She sobbed some more into her hands as tears overflowed in her eyes. Easing her body down to sit in the tub, she pulled her knees up to her chest and sat in that position for a long while. The heat of the water began disappearing as she realised she had used up all the hot water. Hoping nobody else needed a shower, she washed herself up before sitting under coldness. She switched off the showerhead and took a deep breath before moving the shower curtain to the side and made to step out the tub. She rapidly felt the curtain twist around her and tighten its grasp on her cutting off any possible oxygen. She struggled against it as the little breath she had left in her lungs escaped in panic. The curtains continued wrapping itself further.

Outside Dean was sitting in the couch clicking through the channels on the TV. He sipped on his beer, while Sam searched his laptop for anything suspicious.

"Did you hear something?"

Sam cut from his searching to ask. Dean looked up at him before raising one eyebrow, listening for a second and then shaking his head. The second his gaze met that of the screen again, they both heard the ripping of something and the bashing of another coming from the bathroom. Dean and Sam were up and at the door banging within moments.

"Belle!" Sam banged the door, having no response. Dean pulled him back by the shoulder and made to kick it down. Sam put his hands up, stopping him.

"Dude, what if she's naked?"

"Sam, she took a shower! Obviously she's naked! Come on, you acting like you've never seen a naked chick before."

"Dean, this is different! It's Belle. Give privacy much?"

"Sammy, I'm sure she'll forgive us this one time. Now get out the way!"

Sam hesitated for a bit but then moved as Dean kicked the door twice before it crashed open. He stood at the doorway, Sam behind him; in utter bewilderment as Belle was nowhere to be found.

"Dean!"

Sam exclaimed pointing at something white struggling behind the tub. They both rushed over to see Belle's body entirely covered and wrapped up by the shower curtain, lying on the floor. She was still struggling against it, but getting nowhere. Dean turned around to speak to his brother only to notice him rushing back into the bathroom, clutching what Dean was going to ask for. He grabbed the dagger from Sam's hands and dug it gently into the curtain, sliding it up. He placed the dagger down and ripped the curtain. Relief came over him as Belle's head tugged out and gasped. She gasped and coughed with such hunger for air as she made to sit up. Dean helped her as she held the curtain to cover her body from the chest down. She coughed one last time and eventually had enough oxygen to speak.

"Clearly someone wants me dead." She coughed again.

"Ha, ya think?" Dean said, containing a mocking facial expression.

"What the hell was that?" Sam asked.

"I wish I knew." Belle panted slowly.

"Belle you didn't hunt anything while you were here did you?" Sam asked causing her to meet his eye for a split second before looking away. Sam crossed his brows at this before opening his mouth to talk again, but she beat him to it.

"No. I didn't hunt anything while I was here now. That doesn't mean that I didn't hunt anything four years ago." She swallowed deeply before looking up to meet his brown eyes. Dean and Sam looked at each other.

"Dean, maybe there's something in Dad's journal."

"Oh, yeah sure. Because you know Dad went around writing things about freaking killing shower curtains!" Dean's sarcasm came through with great irritation mixed with frustration. Sam merely frowned at his brother's antics.

"It's a spirit." Belle's voice came through emotionless. "At least that's what I hunted 4 years back."

Sam nodded and when he met Dean's gaze he tilted his head towards the door indicating they should leave. Dean made a puppy dog face, clearly wanting to stay and be a fly on the wall, only to have Sam's disgusted glare before turning his attention to Belle.

"Do you want your clothes?"

"That would be nice. Thanks Sam." Sam nodded and left.

"You ok?" Dean asked.

"Yeah." She nodded, still looking down at the cold floor she was seated upon. Sam then appeared in the doorway with some clothes in his hands. He laid them on the toilet seat before Dean got to his feet and made for the door.

"Well, get dressed so we can get this over with."

His voice could be heard as he left the bathroom. She looked up and met Sam's soothing eyes which were different to that of Dean's. He smiled weakly and left as well, closing the door behind him. With that she got up and got dressed. She ran her hands threw her wet hair trying to make sense of everything. Her body then shivered as she became conscious of exactly what was after her.

* * *

"Belle? Belle!"

She tore her gaze from the scenery out the motel window to look at Dean's frustrated face.

"Have you listened to anything I've just said?"

She looked away from him and sipped the coffee cup in her hand, careful not to burn her tongue.

"Yeah. You said something about a house."

"Oh, great. She hasn't heard a word." Dean stalked over to his bed before taking his gun from his jeans and tossing it on the bed. He then turned to face her. "You know for someone who calls themselves a hunter, you're listening and cooperating skills suck." Belle narrowed her eyes at him.

"I don't call myself a hunter, Dean. I am one. And for your information, while you were walking around with your bloody head stuck up your ass, I already know what's going down around here." She looked to Sam. "Sam, may I see that box please?"

Sam handed the box to her, but she stopped herself from opening it as she heard Dean's angry mumbling. She turned to give him a warning of a look.

"Don't curse me under your breath. It's rude."

Dean opened his mouth to retort, but shut it quickly as he caught Sam's gaze. Taylor merely chuckled as she fell back on the bed beside him.

"What you laughing at?" Dean's irritation, clear in his voice.

"Just what I thought."

Belle's voice deadpanned as she shut the box and put it down on the table. She stalked over to her duffel bag and taking out a black, worn out book. She dumped it on the table and opened it. She skimmed though some pages before Sam's gut pushed his feet forward to have a look. Feeling his presence beside her looking down at the book, Belle closed it shut immediately and turned to face him with a sheepish look. Sam raised one of his eyebrows at her before catching his brother's glare.

"Belle, care to share?"

Dean now walked on the other side of her. She was trapped on either side, and having Taylor in front of her with her arms crossed didn't help the situation. She made a grab for the book behind her, but Dean beat her to it. His hand met hers on the book's spine, causing her to look at him; her cheeks turning a deep red which made him smirk a little. She tugged at the book, only to have dean tug back. Her eyes narrowed and Dean's brows lifted. Awaiting her reaction he felt the force of the book being pulled in the opposite direction as her body began to move. Dean was rapid in taking a hold of her around the waist, pulling her back and causing her to wiggle her way out and letting go of the book. He lifted it in front of her face while having a growing grin across his lips.

"Now let's have a look here." Dean opened up the book, despite hearing Belle's irritated sighing. Sam noticed his brother's grin disappearing almost instantly.

"What the heck is this stuff?" Dean asked, turning the book around so that they all could get a glance at the pages filled with a lot of glooming writing in another language. "Isabella, I'm not asking again." Dean's warning tone made her head snap back.

"And who do you think you are talking to me like you got some kind of control over me?"

"Oh, Princess... Give me one night and you'll be damn surprised..."

"Ah, you are such an arrogant pain in the freaking-"

"Enough! Both of you! We have to get rid of whatever is after Belle and maybe even all of us. Now if we don't, Dean you won't get a night to try 'surprise' Belle! And Belle, you won't get a chance to kick his damn ass if he even tries! Now can we please focus on what's important here?" Taylor's tantrum surprised both Dean and Belle, but not Sam as he was watching her temper rising with every second.

"Yeah." Dean said closing the book.

"I second that." Belle spoke after him, yet neither taking their glare off the other.

"And what makes you think she will ever get even close enough to kick my ass?" dean turned to his sister.

"Dean..." Her tone habiting a very warning manner.

"Ok, ok... So what is this stuff?" He lifted the closed book in the air, looking Belle straight in the eye. She crossed her arms across her chest before sighing in annoyance.

"Dark magic."

"Excuse me? You mean to tell me that you still meddling in-"

"No!" Belle cut Dean off that made him tilt his head, awaiting some sort of explanation. "It's Diego's."

Dean's eyebrows went sky high. "He was involved in this stuff too?"

"Apparently so." Belle looked to the floor and then back at the oldest Winchester. "Except I only found out an hour before he..." She stopped and closed her eyes. She then took a deep breath and continued. "An hour before he kidnapped me. That's some pretty dangerous magic there."

"Aint all black magic, or whatever, dangerous?" Belle's face became emotionless as she tilted her head at his sarcastic comments that were beginning to frustrate her just a little too much.

"Yeah, it is. But that..." She said pointing at the book in Dean's hands. "That shit's ominous..."

"So what exactly are we dealing with?" Sam now grabbed her attention, taking it away from Dean for the first time since their encounter. Seeing Dean drop the book upon the table out the corner of her eye, she turned to face him.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Yeah, and I would have thought ya'll were cocoo if I hadn't seen all this supernatural rubbish for myself. So you were saying?" Taylor folded her arms across her chest and looked at Belle with a daring stare that clearly stated how Belle was not going to wing herself away from this one.

"Well, don't you think you a smart cookie...? Fine... Necromancy."

"Necro what?" Dean squinted his eyes at her not understanding anything from the word she had just said.

"Necromancy, Dean. Ever heard of the Aickman house legend from Connecticut?" When Dean raised his eyes to the ceiling in thought for a while and back down to hers, replying with a simple shake of the head, she merely sighed.

"Of course you haven't. It's the most loathsome form of dark magic. Corpse botherings to seek power, through control of the dead, by relics of their bodies. Now back in Connecticut, decades ago, Ramsey Aickman owned a funeral home but used it to perform séances to communicate with the dead which became very famous throughout the whole state. People from all over went to the Aickman house and were convinced, all sorts of big shots and even Harvard professors. Diego wanted the same fame, except he took it further. He wanted to enhance his powers to predict the future by supposedly communicating with the dead. So he performed necromantic rituals on corpses, which he stole from the local cemetery, from that very book. It's some sort of desecration of the bodies. He would carve that Latin incantation all over the bodies. This amplified the séances by bounding spirits of the dead to their bodies."

"Ha..." Dean stared at her and faked a small laugh. "You sure have a way of picking them, don't ya Belle?"

Her icy look that she shot him simply made him crack a grin at her making her move a couple of steps toward him, fist ready to take a swing, but she quickly felt Sam's strong grasp around her. He pulled her back, making Dean's grin widen as he walked around them, almost taunting her. She shook her head at her own reaction. She had never lost her patience so easily, but ever since being around this damn older Winchester it's almost like all her emotions become uncontrolled and out on a loop. She hated every moment of it. Maybe she just hated not being in control of things in general, either way she knew if she didn't calm herself her state of mind would make things land up going in the wrong direction the hunters intended. She took a deep breath and caught Sam's eyes, nodding, causing him to let go of her and shaking his head at his brother. Dean then lost his grin and gestured his hands in the air as if to ask his brother, 'what?'

"But I thought you hunted this 4 years ago. So shouldn't it be over with?" Taylor said sitting down on the bed, leaning against the head board and pulling her knees up to her chest.

"So I thought. I did hunt spirits 4 years, thinking it was nothing but normal spirits. Except it wasn't your usual case and they never disappeared as I intended."

"So Diego started this 4 years ago?" Sam was still standing before her as he spoke.

"Yeah. I was completely oblivious to it though. How could I have been so stupid!?"

"Maybe because you weren't concentrated on the hunt. You were more concentrated on the ass of a guy laying dead in that house."

"Dean..."

"No, Sam it's fine. He is right. But see Dean, it was a pretty damn good ass to concentrate on." She cracked him a smirk that made him scoff her off. "Both ways, it cost people their lives and it's another reason for me to beat myself up about at night."

"Belle, you can't think like that! What about all the lives you have saved in the past 14 years?"

"Sam, no matter how many lives I save in my life time. It will never make up for the amount of people I've hurt."

Sam frowned at her as she hung her head towards the floor. He looked over at his brother for help only to receive a mere shrug of the shoulders. He then glanced over to Taylor and noticed her twirling her fingers through her curls and faked a weak smile at him. Hearing Dean clear his throat made him thankful, at that moment, of his brother's dislikes of emotional situations.

"Why did he come looking for you after 4 years anyways?" Belle lifted her head up and looked at Dean out the corner of her eye, not making any contact.

"I wish I knew. But I have my suspicions."

"What you mean?"

"When I found this book in his house, I found other things too."

"Like?"

"Like a wall covered in yellow eyes..."

"You mean to say that he was communicating with..."

"The yellow eyed demon. Yeah." Belle finished off Sam's sentence. "I'm guessing he must have said something to make him come looking for me again."

"That son of a bitch really wanted your ass didn't he?" Dean spoke making Belle turn around and walk over to the table.

"It seems that way. I'm just thankful he's dead and out of my hair. Can we get back to the hunt now?"

"Yeah. Belle I get everything you saying, but why are these spirits after us then?" Sam walked over to her sitting at the table which she was standing at.

"Sam, why do spirits normally rant around killing people?"

"Well... Because they had violent deaths and seek revenge."

"Exactly, except these spirits take it further. Their resting peace was very much disturbed in the most gruesome way that the rage they are carrying will take out anybody in front of them. Now the fact that all of us have stepped foot, at least once, in that house is enough for them to track us."

"You telling me we got a couple of really pist off spirits on our asses?"

"A couple? Dean, we got a good 2 or 3 dozen!" Dean's eyes widened.

"Holy Shit. This should be fun."

His sarcasm seeping through in his words, as he made for his shotgun. He cocked it open and filled it with a few rock-salt rounds from his duffel bag before shutting it and cocking it in his hands.

"Well, let's get going then... Party!"

"Dean, we can't just walk in there like headless chickens without a plan! We don't even know where the bodies are buried in order to salt and burn them. We gotta research this, and I'm guessing that translating that book will be a very good start. I got a good couple of pages in before Diego came for me."

Dean was getting more irritated at how he knew nothing about this hunt and it was beginning to taunt him more being so unprepared. He tossed the shotgun on the bed next to Taylor and went to grab a beer. Before he took a sip he motioned towards the box sitting upon the table.

"You never did say what was in that box?" Belle followed his gaze and picked the box up. She scoffed slightly before opening it.

"Eyelids."

"Excuse me?" Dean motioned closer, not sure if he had heard her correctly. "Did you just say...?"

"Eyelids? Yeah. He cut off the corpses' eyelids."

"Why in the hell would he do that?"

"That's what I'm hoping the book will tell us, along with where the bodies are buried."

"Ok, I knew this guy had a few screws lose but at this rate he had no screws left!"

"Ya think?" Belle met that of Dean's sarcasm as she shook the box, rattling all the dried up eyelids which made Taylor cringe at the sound.

"This is so off the map for me. I think I'll do my research at the library." Taylor lifted herself off the bed and grabbed for her jersey.

"Yeah... I'm with you on that one." Dean tilted his head slightly before taking another gulp of his beer and sliding it to Sam. Grabbing the Impala keys, he headed out the room with Taylor.

"Looks like it's only you and me now..."

Sam took a hold of his brother's beer and shifted his head from the box to take a long swig of the bottle. Belle chuckled and moved over to the book to begin translating. After what felt like eternity but only 3 hours had past, Belle's throbbing head was getting the better of her. She got up from the table and headed towards the bathroom, making Sam look over to her as he heard the chair's leg screech against the wooden floor. She stalked over to the bathroom and held her weight up by leaning on the sink. She ran the water and slashed her face. Closing her eyes she let the sound of the running water calm her, and then grabbed another hand full of water and splashed it on her face. This time the water had some sort of a thickness to it causing her to open her eyes slightly to see the redness of the liquid in the mirror. She looked down at the sink to see it filled with blood and body pieces. She began fighting down the little stomach contents she had left as she looked at her bloody hands and face.

"Sam!"

She heard Sam's footsteps rapidly hitting the floor and growing louder. "What is it?" He stood at the entrance starring at her questioningly, still waiting for some sort of explanation. She began panting faster showing him her hands slightly, and then looked down at them to see her original tanned, golden skin gleaming back at her. She then shot her eyes to the sink and saw the clear water running down the pearly white drain. This made her look into the mirror and absentmindedly bring a hand up to touch the cheek of her clean face. Sam was beginning to get worried at Belle's bewildered, horrified expressions. He took a few steps toward her, causing her to look at him.

"Nothing. I guess it was nothing."

"Are you sure you ok?"

"Yeah."

She nodded slowly as she turned the tap off and moved away from the sink, never taking her eyes off of it until she stood outside the bathroom door. She then dragged her feet to the table and sat down in front of the Latin Dark Magic Book. Sam watched her every move and looked at the sink to see nothing that would make her act the way she was. The motel door clicked open causing him to pop his head out the bathroom door to see his brother. He glanced back to the sink and then left the room. Dean stormed over to the table and tossed his keys on the table, making Belle jump at the sound the contact.

"What's with you?" Dean noticed her jittery ways.

"Nothing. Just need some rest I guess." He narrowed his eyes at her almost trying to read the emotion in her face.

"Yeah... Well sorry to disappoint you Princess, but we got nothing."

"I was afraid you would say that." She ran her hands over her face with irritation as Taylor made her way to sit across the table from her.

"You know I've been thinking about the whole cutting of the eyelids. Well, traditionally we close the eyelids of the dead so they can rest in peace. In darkness, right? So what if by cutting off the eyelids, it forces them to see and not rest in peace? Maybe he intended them to be watching him?" She spoke looking at Belle.

"Or maybe the guy's arrogant screwed up head was getting the best of him."

"Dean..."

Belle rolled her eyes at Dean's response only to block out the trio's conversation. She began reading the next paragraph of Latin incantation.

"Oh boy." Belle stood up from her chair and ran over to her duffel bag to grab another book and then ran back to the table comparing both books.

"Belle, what is it?" Sam got up from the bed and made his way towards her. Dean simply eyed her out suspiciously.

"He didn't want them to watch him! He cut off the eyelids to make them unseen! So all the poor souls he tormented and the bodies are in that house! They need to be freed otherwise..."

"So they're invisible and trapped?" Sam looked at her scared expression as she nodded.

"Where are the bodies?" Dean asked her as he made his way to grab the shot gun.

"That's the thing. They could be anywhere inside the house! They have to be buried within the room he performed the séances. Where that was? I haven't got a clue."

"Oh great so we back to where we started." Dean stopped dead in his tracks and threw his hands in the air.

"We could just go in there and tear the place apart?" Taylor suggested shrugging her shoulders.

"And how long would we have until one of these seriously angry things comes after us?" Dean tried reasoning.

"Maybe they will see that we trying to free them and they won't do anything?"

"Yeah, and I'm gonna sit there playing ghost whisperer trying to make them understand the rage and anger they feeling. I'll pass, thanks." Dean began pacing up and down.

"I guess that was just wishful thinking on my part." Taylor leaned her head against her hand. Sam frowned slightly and looked down to see something out the corner of his eye.

"Belle, did you write something..." He asked jerking his head towards her hand. She followed his gaze to see writing upon the top of her hand.

"No, I didn't..." she starred at it intently trying to read it only to see it growing. "Oh God..."

Dean, hearing the panic in her voice, rushed over to her side as Taylor stood up from her seated position. He saw as a whole lot of writing began appearing along both of Belle's arms. He met his brother's gaze but shot back to Belle after hearing her wince in pain.

"What's happening?"

"Why you asking us? You the one who's been reading that damn Latin book!"

"Wait, Belle what did you say Diego had to do in the necromantic rituals?" Sam asked realising something he hoped Belle would not confirm.

"Oh no... He would desecrate the bodies by carving the Latin incantation on them."

At the sound of her words she shot up from her seat and immediately began undressing her tank top to reveal the top half of her body filled with writing and her white bra. Dean and Sam had the view of her back which was just gruesome as the writing was carved within her skin all the way down her back, not a single piece of skin barred.

"Holy..."

Dean walked over to her and ran a hand over her back. At the slightest touch of his fingers she swung around to face him, tears on the bridge of her eyes. With that she became weak and almost fell backward, wincing as she felt more carvings appearing on her legs. Dean's strong grasp went around her waist, holding her up against him to stop her from falling. He then lifted her into his arms and carried to lay her on the bed. Sam went to get a glass of water and ran over. He lifted her head slightly meeting the brim of the glass with her lips. She took a long sip before pulling back. Dean looked over at his younger sister to see her frantically trying to translate the rest of the incantation to find something... Anything...

He then looked at his brother panicking at not being able to do anything for the woman crying before him. This then made him gaze down at the woman who had walked into his life almost more than half a year ago. He watched as she cringed and recoiled her body in pain. The woman who had brought the golden locked beautiful girl, sitting at the kitchen table, into his life. The very girl he treasured more than anything, knowing how she had the same eyes as his younger brother, the same appetite and biting attitude as himself, the same determination of his deceased father. He owed Belle so much, and not only that but she had grown on him. Having her around made him forget the intense life he lives daily, made him enjoy it more than constantly walking around cursing it. It didn't matter that he merely enjoyed it by irritating and flirting with her, but brought some sort of happiness none the less. He had less than a year to live before his soul was dragged down to the fiery pits of Hell, but yet he felt that living those last moments without the feisty, sexy, auburn haired woman before him would be unbearable. Sure she drove him crazy half the time, but the other half she simply had a way of soothing his wounds in a way that scared him. However no matter how much it scared him, he liked it. He was just somewhat thankful that it was nothing more than last minute life desires. Nothing more than wanting comfort before meeting his doomed deal. He shook the thoughts out his head. What was he thinking? Who was he even kidding? This had nothing to do with him; every desire within him was merely to bring happiness to his family. He just wanted to leave them knowing they will be safe. And not having Isabella Williams around would distraught Taylor so much that it would take its toll on him and Sam. Sam... Even he had grown fond of her. He had said more than once that Belle brought back some sort of comfort within him which he hadn't felt since Jessica's death, and then their father's death. She had brought back some sort of peace just knowing how she understood what he felt, and would risk her life to save his. To save theirs...

With that Dean shot up from his seated position. Grabbing his shotgun, he stalked over and swung the motel door open.

"Dean, what the hell do you think you doing?" Sam got up and followed his brother down the corridor.

"To finish this Sammy! I can't handle seeing her like this anymore!"

"Dean, you could get yourself killed! We don't even know where to begin!"

"I'm already dead, Sammy! Now go... Take care of her!"

With that Sam watched as his brother disappeared down the motel stairs.

* * *

_**Author's Note: **_Well, that was fun. Sorry for taking a while to post this up everybody, but life's been a bit hectic my side. But I'm back now and hopefully things will go more smoothly. Next chapter is going to be action packed, but still trying to think of how I'm going to make it longer. This one was pretty long, but it took me a while to write it. I think I rewrote this one three times before settling with this one. I hope you all like it though, do let me know though. I would really love to hear and appreciate what you all think about it so far. So, don't forget to press the lovely green button down there...

And before I forget – HAPPY NEW YEAR YA'LL!!! Hope it was a most awesome packed one! Until next time!

_**JulietaGabbana xoxo**_


	13. Chapter 13: Impudent Past III

**The One That Got Away**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything of Supernatural or anything recognised from it, but I shall say I wish I owned the boys... That would be fun... ;D ;D However I do only own Belle, Taylor and their stories. And the idea for this Chapter came from a movie I watched- Haunting in Connecticut. It does not entirely belong to me.

_**Chapter Thirteen: Impudent Past: Part III**_

"Sam!"

Hearing Taylor's distressed voice made him whip towards the room. When he entered he got caught off guard as an iron letter opener was flung his way, missing his head by a few inches. His mouth dropped open and his gaze moved off the opener, nailed in the wall, to Taylor's slender arm that was still in mid air from throwing it.

"What the hell, Taylor?"

"Um... Yeah, I guess you didn't see the spirit with half its insides spilling out its mouth? Yeah, of course not."

She cracked a weak smile and slowly lowered her arm. Sam nodded with his furrowed brows. He looked over to see an empty motel bed.

"Tay, where's Belle?"

At that moment, Taylor shot her whole body around and saw nothing. That nothing worried her. She was about to open her mouth but closed it as she watched Belle exit the bathroom with a long sleeved, mahogany coloured jersey. She limped her way towards them only to have Sam rushing over to help her; however she lifted her hand and nodding that she was fine. She made her way to her duffel bag in complete silence, taking out her own shotgun to toss it to Sam. She then turned to face him, pulling the hood of the jersey over her carved up face even though it was not as deep and vivid as her body.

"We gotta get to that house, Sam."

"What? Are you insane? Have you looked at yourself lately? Just 10 minutes ago you were being carved up half to death, and now you want to go jump on the crazy wagon like my brother?"

"Sam has a point, Belle." Taylor came into view, next to Sam, out from the clothing over her head.

"I hope you both are realising that Dean's gonna get himself killed!"

"Oh, and you're not?"

"Taylor you know it's different! Dean hasn't a clue about what he's getting himself into!"

"And what you do?"

"Well... More than he does..."

"That aint gonna save ya! Those deranged spirits will still be after you, no matter what your background is!"

"My sister's got a point. We all clueless on this hunt at the moment."

"Some more than others, Sam. And it's for that very reason that neither of us can be alone or separated from the others. We have to put our minds together on this one, Sam. It's the only way we gonna get through this." Sam sighed never taking his eyes from Belle's.

"Fine. You and Taylor stay here. I'll go after Dean, and then call you." Taylor nodded agreeing with him. Belle gritted her teeth in irritation.

"Arg... Yeah, I would like to see you just try typing the first few numbers with a bunch of hot-tempered spirits on your ass!"

"Sam, I hate to point this out but-" Taylor began.

"Then don't."

"Ok."

"Fine, Belle you win but under no reason are either of you leaving my side."

With that Belle saluted him with a look of amusement on her face. He looked at Taylor who flashed him some white teeth, making him sigh deeply.

"You know you sounded like Dean for a second there...? All bossy and stuff."

Taylor now walked over grabbing the letter opener and pulling it out the wall as she spoke. She turned to face him again but met an irritated narrowing of his eyes.

"Ok, I'll shut up now."

Sam couldn't help but crack a very weak grin at his sister's abilities to keep calm and have humour to her words and voice. Reminded him of his brother. They were alike in that manner. His brother... Dean... They better get moving because he wasn't ready to lose him just yet. With that he walked towards the door, opening it and waiting for Belle, whom Taylor was helping, to walk out it. He then followed suit, shotgun in hand, towards the crisp cold air that met them outside. The weather seemed to understand more and more the happenings of that day... And the way that the wind began picking up... That night was not going to be any better...

**************

Dean pushed harder on the pedal as he saw the old and abandoned house appearing in sight at the top of the street he had just turned into. He had no idea what he was going to do, or where he was going to commence with finding the bodies to salt and burn. He just knew that he needed to buy some time for him to search the house. It was at that very moment that he pulled the Impala into the driveway that he began realising the irrationality of coming alone.

"Damn it."

He had to do this. He knew he had to do it. Opening the driver seat door he stepped out the car and cocked his shotgun, ready in his right hand. He cautiously made his way over to the trunk of the car. Grabbing the packet of rock salt and the accelerant in his left hand he then made his way up the front porch stairs. The door was still creaked open from when he carried Belle out of it the day before. He turned to face the clear night sky filled with the howling of the crisp wind and not a single star in sight. He then walked through the front door, shotgun ready and pointed out in front of him.

"Ok, you sons of bitches, throw me a bone or something."

He began mumbling as he made his way into the living room. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, except a really dusty and messed up area. He then stalked over to the kitchen. Looking around him, he slowly lowered the salt and accelerant on the counter to open the fridge with his now free hand. The light shone through the machine, portraying its empty contents, with nothing but a bottle of water inside.

"You could think he would at least have a whiskey to shoot his customers' nerves."

He got a sudden feeling within the pit of his gut that he was being watched, causing him to whip his body around to see a vacant room. Narrowing his eyes he side stepped his way out the kitchen, back against the wall, as he entered another room. This one was desolate except for the one round wooden table in the middle sporting 5 chairs right around. The room had a chill about it and an aura to it that put Dean even more uneasy than he already was. He guessed that this was the room which was used for the séances. Out the corner of his eye he saw a shadow make its way past him. He turned instantly on point moving his eyes from the left to the right attempting to see something. He never lowered the shotgun as he made his way through the room to the next one filled with books and a couch in the middle. This happened to be the only one that was not full of dust, and seemed as though it had been recently occupied apart from the previous one. He made sure the room was clear before moving over to the table that had open books on it. He placed his shotgun down and began reading through them. The first one had the same Latin garbage as the one back in the motel. The one next to it looked like some sort of encyclopaedia on séances and necromancy. He picked it up and lowered himself into the couch, paging through the book. The incantation that necromancy supposedly used, the manner and place setting that the ritual needed to contain the format of the séances and the setting that the one communicating with the dead had to be in. Then the last title caught his eye. The location of the carved up bodies. He instantly tuned in further, reading intently.

'_European cultures seem to believe that the bodies are to be burnt to ashes and the ashes spread over to floor of the séances locations. However this culture may differ as one moves over the Red Sea into the African continent. The African witches are adamant on the bodies being in full form and present at all times during the very performance of the séances. They seemed to think that spreading the ashes over the ground can mean magic lost as people walk in and out from the area, carrying the ashes out, or the mere blowing of the wind can be the cause of this. They also spoke of how keeping the bodies whole and present strengthened its powers. However over the years it became more difficult to gain customers when a bunch of bodies were in plain sight. It was at this point that Southern American cultures were incorporated into the dark lore. Witches from deep within the Amazon travelled towards the western parts of Africa, teaching those a way to incorporate the bodies into the rituals of communication but making them unseen to the human's naked eye. By the simple cut of the eyelids, the spirits are made unseen to those around, even though their power is very much vigilant. This matter didn't seem to solve the way in which the bodies would be covered; however the South American witches seemed to have had a solution of burying the bodies within the floor and walls of the room of the séances. This seemed affective...'_

Dean stopped reading to stare at the room just a few feet from him.

"Really? Are you freaking kidding me?!"

Dean sighed and swallowed the dryness in his mouth. He then got up and picked up his pace as he made his way out the house back to his car. He opened up the trunk and rampaged through everything to find the axe at the bottom of it. He then went back into the house, almost with a run to his legs, as he made for the kitchen. Picking up the salt and accelerant off the counter he re-entered the séance room to place it on the table. He held the axe tightly in his hands and inhaled a deep breath before using all his strength to throw it at the walls, taking apart its wooden formats. The wallpaper tore into pieces as the wooden boards broke asunder. As the hole began getting bigger, a body became visible. Dean stopped to stare at the sight that caught his eye. The face staring at him was filled with clean cut carvings similar to the ones he had witnessed earlier on Belle's body. He sighed once again, rubbing the back of his neck as he mumbled.

"Man, this is way off the map for me."

Out the corner of his eye he saw more shadows like those of earlier. He whipped to see a couple of spirits crippling their way down the corridor towards him.

"Oh great... Aint that just peachy? You guys were the only thing missing now, hey?"

With that Dean lifted the axe as high as he could and swung it at the wall with as much force as possible. With that hit the wall tore into shreds and the body that was previously in sight fell out half way. Dean then put the axe down to kick at the wooden boards, as they began undoing easily now. He glanced at the spirits as they inched closer by the second. He looked at his shotgun in the other room. Shaking his head he glanced back at the wall and continued to finish the job. He then grabbed the rock salt and ran to make a clear line at the entrance of the room, following the corridor. Making his way back to the wall, he noticed that the boards were all lose now, so he grabbed at them to pull towards him. As the wall came down to Dean's feet, he jumped back as a clad of bodies rolled out onto the floor before him, all holding the same markings. He lost time starring at them and only realised this when the spirits began wining at the entrance behind the salt line.

"Oh shut it, would ya?"

With that he picked up the axe and repeatedly made his way through the wall on the opposite side of the room. As he pulled the same wooden boards, another substantial amount of bodies rolled onto the floor. Turning over the table that was in the middle, he felt a gentle breeze against his neck. His head whipped around to the entrance to see a long line of spirits waiting behind the salt line as it began disappearing with every blow of the breeze coming from the open front porch door.

"Son of a bitch!"

Dean forced himself to speed up as he took the salt in his hands and poured it over all the bodies on each side of him. Once the last grain hit the floor before him, he took the bottle of accelerant and noticed the salt line was completely gone and the group made their way towards him once again. He squirted the liquid over all the bodies as fast as he could, but was losing his patience at how slow that was going as he watched them get closer to him. He then bent down to make a grab for his knife in the side of his boot. Cutting the bottle open he tossed it at what was left of the walls. Reaching into his pocket he took out the box of eyelids and a pack of matches. He opened the box and tipped it over the bodies and then light the matches all at once he to let the flame fall to the ground and watched as it made its way along the line of bodies on each side, erupting up the walls. At the explosion, Dean was thrown back and hit the ground. He pushed himself up and rubbed his eyes. The flames grew higher and hotter. Opening his eyes he saw the spirits still edging closer to him, passing the flames. He tried to pull himself to his feet, but lost his balance to fall back down. Attempting once more, unsuccessfully, as he felt the life drain from his veins; he looked up to see the spirits doing nothing but chanting in a circle around him. He tried to speak, but found himself short of breath and sweating. He attempted to take a breath in, but croaked as no air entered his body. Grabbing his neck and chest, he fell to the ground in the middle of the spectral circle.

* * *

"God damn it! Is this guy for real?! I thought I told him to take the back road!" Belle mumbled in frustration at Sam who was awkwardly sitting in between her and Taylor in the back of a taxi cab which was now stuck in traffic as rain began pouring down on them.

"Belle, keep quiet! We'll get there soon!" The cab driver who was sporting a Tennessee hockey shirt and an emphasized body of too many cheese burgers glared over at Sam who merely flashed a toothless smile.

"Soon aint soon enough Sam! I need to get a damn car!" Belle's voice began rising, but she winced as Sam's elbow meet her ribs.

"Ah stuff this."

Belle then unlocked the door to her right and opened it. Pulling the hood of her jersey further down her face, she stepped out into the rain in the middle of the street. Taylor glared at her but followed suit almost immediately, leaving Sam in a most uncomfortable position as the cab driver turned his whole top half to look at him. There was darkness in his eyes, clearly stating how irritated he was at such a late hour. Sam's eyes widened as he forced another sheepish smile. He pulled out his wallet and tossed a couple of notes in the front seat of the cab before rushing out, searching for Belle and Taylor. He looked up and down the street to see them half way down it and about to turn the corner. He began running in and out of the stopped cars to catch up to them. He picked up his pace as he lost sight of the girls. Nothing could have prepared him for the sight that met his hazel orbs as he turned that very corner. The house at the top of that street was illuminating the houses around it as it burnt up in flames. Sam's breath got caught in his chest as he noticed Belle and Taylor half way up the street towards the flaming house that now contained fire fighters all around it trying to put out the blaze, unsuccessfully.

"Dean!"

Sam began running, picking up distance between him and the girls. He reached them second after they reached the house. Both their faces held a stunned expression and shortness of breath as his. It didn't take long for Taylor to bolt her way to the front porch stairs, having Belle following her to attempt to stop her and then Sam. He watched as Taylor sobbed uncontrollably being held back by one of the police officers. Belle came to a halt to turn to make her way to the opposite side of the porch. Sam could see she was trying to make her way to the front door by going around the officers. Sam then launched his way past Taylor and made it half way up the stairs before having three officers holding him back.

"Sir, you can't go in there!"

One of them spoke loudly but falling on deaf ears. Sam glanced over to see Belle bolt her own way up the stairs and to the door that was now vacant from any form of authorities.

"Hey! Hey Mam! You can't go in there!"

Upon arriving she felt the heavy, crimson smell and heat meet her face. She then ripped at the 'crime scene' tape and rushed into the house. She searched up and down until her eyes met that of a corridor to where the heat was accentuating from. She made her way incautiously to where it led her. Once she entered the room, she saw half burnt corpses all over the floor and the walls broken down. She scanned the room and saw a circle of spirits around, what looked like, Dean's limp body upon the floor. She then took out her shotgun from underneath her jersey and cocked it. Not caring where she was aiming she shot a few round before dropping herself on her knees before Dean. She shook him, constantly looking around them. When he didn't respond she began to panic. Noticing the table a few feet from her she pulled him along the floor towards it.

"Damn it you aint as light as you may seem."

She mumbled as she used all her force within herself until they reached the table. Taking cover underneath it she laid the shotgun at her side to pull Dean's body closer. She lifted him up to lay his head onto her lap, trying to wake him. She starred at his eyes, hoping that he would put her heart at rest and flutter them open. However nothing happened and she began to panic further. She could feel her self control weaken as her eyes became blurring filling up with tears. She tried to blink them back, but realised that it only made matters worse as they fell full throttle down her cheeks, causing her to begin to sob. She let her hand trail itself along Dean's face. Pressing her palm against his cheek she found herself shedding even more tears.

"Dean I'm so sorry! This is my entire fault! I always have a knack of getting myself in danger and dragging the people, whom I care for the most, down with me. I didn't mean to... Dean you can't die on us... On me... Come on, wake up please!"

At that moment she caught a glimpse of something creeping its way up the walls. She glanced up slowly to see a whole lot of words outlined in flames, the words that had a smacking resemblance to the ones on her body. She pulled up the sleeves of her jersey to see nothing but her bare skin. She then lifted it from the bottom to see her stomach back to normal. The whole room was now covered in the incantation. She looked back down to see all the poor spirits standing before her, simply starring at her and Dean in a way that would have made her uneasy, but instead made her sigh with relief as they all began to disappear as the fire burnt its way through the floor and everything around her. She looked back down at Dean's lifeless face and tried covering them with the table when an instant touch on her shoulder made her gasp to catch her breath. However when she glanced at her shoulder to see the red gloved hand, and the croaky man's voice, she was at ease.

"Mam, are you ok?"

"Ye... Yes! We're here!"

With that another fireman came and assisted the first. They both carried Dean out, as Belle followed behind. When they had walked a good distance ahead of them, she returned to fetch both her and Dean's shotguns which she had earlier noticed lying in the other room. Hiding them both under her jersey, which made her feel so uncomfortable, she rushed outside to be met by two paramedics surrounding her. One covered her with a blanket and wanted to check her vitals but she fought against them. She made her way to the front lawn, the paramedics trailing behind her, to where she noticed Sam and Taylor standing before Dean's body that had now been laid down on the grass. Upon reaching them she noticed three men around Dean, one performing CPR while another held an oxygen mask over his mouth, trying to resuscitate him. She looked over at Taylor who was biting on her nails anxiously, glued to Sam's side who was frowning fearfully.

"Come on, Dean... Breathe... Please breathe!"

She mumbled as she walked closer to him. She hadn't realised how she had been holding her breath until she jumped back and let it out when Dean's eyes shot open and he coughed to the side.

"Ah thank God."

She heard Taylor say as she made her way past the paramedics to her knees before him. He continued to cough as one of them gave him the oxygen mask to gain his breath, and another helped him sit up. He took in a couple of breaths before noticing she was at his side. Moving the mask away he glanced up at her as she was kneeling there on the ground, her butt leaning back against the back of her heels, blood shot and teary eyed with her hands on her lap. He could feel his body moving but his mind wasn't registering what he was doing, as he held her shaking hands in his.

"I must say I prefer your skin bare."

He mustered out as he managed a light grin, causing her to chuckle lightly and barely audible. She began shaking her head and biting her bottom lip. Suddenly he felt her arms wrap around his neck, shaking him slightly off balance that made him lean back on one of his arms to gain it back. He looked up at Sam who smiled weakly and gave him a shrug of the shoulders. Taylor then knocked Sam gently in the stomach with the back of her hand. He looked at her questioningly as she shook her head with furrowed brows. She then glanced over at Dean, nodding in a manner ordering him to comfort her. Dean's face changed to one of understanding as her slowly found himself wrapping his own arms around her slim waist. She began to weep uncontrollably into his chest, apologising with every sob. He held her tighter, forcing his gaze to fall on the burning house before him. He watched as it went up in flames, burning out every memory it once possessed, and the firemen attempting to fight back at it. He averted his gaze to the floor as he leaned his chin on Belle's shoulder. When he felt her apologising again into his chest, he merely hushed her whispering into her ear gently as the night shrivelled up like the house in front of him.

*******************

Dean parked the Impala back in the same space that he had before as he arrived from filling up her tank. He killed the engine and just sat there starring out the window. The events from the fort night really shook up everything inside him. It brought forth the fact at how his life is ticking past by the second. The worst is how scared he is feeling. Of course he won't ever admit it, but he is so shit scared and being so close to that death in that house made him realise how he actually doesn't want to die. Then there was Isabella... Belle... Having her come after him the way she did, not thinking twice about her own life, made him a little dubious about the extents she would go in general to protect somebody she really cared for. He hit the steering wheel in frustration. He couldn't make out the mixture of feelings within him, the mixture of urges he had to automatically protect the woman he had known for more than half a year now. He shook his head and instantly figured that he did what he did because he felt obliged to for everything she had done for Taylor.

"Yeah. Obviously."

He said while opening up the front door. He made his way up the stairs to the corridor of the motel they were finally leaving. As he opened the door and entered his eyes automatically fell on Belle who was sitting on the bed finishing off her packing, deep in thought. She moved in a slow motion with emptiness in her dull eyes. Dean sighed and moved to shut the door but Sam stopped him.

"Taylor wants to put her things in the car."

He motioned to his sister. He looked over at her and nodded. When he returned his gaze to Belle on the bed she was just starring at Diego's necromantic book as she leaned her chin on her duffel bag. He then turned to face his brother again.

"Hey, why don't ya help Taylor out there?" Sam looked over at Taylor holding her duffel and her iPod in the other hand.

"She seems fine to me." Dean shot him a glare, causing Taylor to chuckle and shake her head. She made her way towards the boys and held up her bag in front of Sam.

"Come on bright sparky, my bag needs carrying."

"But you can-"

"Sam, get the hell out the room!"

Dean exclaimed causing Sam to shrug at Taylor as he took a grab of her bag. Having her motion towards Belle, he immediately widened his eyes and mouthed a simple 'oh'. Dean then tilted his head edging his brother out the door. Sam left, closing the door behind him as, after smiling awkwardly and sheepishly. Once Dean saw the door shut, he turned towards Belle and made his way towards her. He had only gotten a few steps in before stopping dead in his tracks.

"I'm fine, Dean." She looked up at him and smiled weakly.

"Oh really? So I bet that toothbrush works wonders on the knots in your hair?" With that Belle looked down to the toothbrush in her hand against a small strand of hair. She chuckled and put it in her bag.

"Distracted?"

"Mmm... How are you really doing?" He made his way and stood in front of the bed.

"I should be asking you the same question. By the way, this whole mushy moment so does not suit ya. Do us both a favour and drop it."

"Ah thank god. I was hoping you would say that. It's freaking killing me."

She couldn't help but let out another chuckle as he sighed in relief. With that she lifted herself from the bed to close up her duffel bag. After doing so she looked up at him.

"Dean..." He looked at her in the eyes upon call. "Thank you. What you did back there was something I didn't expect. And although I drove myself nuts trying to figure out why, I'm gonna let ya know now that you don't have to put yourself in danger because you feel obliged to do so. Yeah, I saved your sister. It don't mean you owe me your life." Even with the softness in her voice, he still couldn't bring himself to keep her gaze as he tore his eyes from hers to the floor.

"So do me a favour, and don't ever do that again!" She deadpanned, the softness gone. Dean's head whipped up to see the seriousness in her orbs.

"Well... A simple thank you would have been enough but ok." He yet again managed to ease the mood and make her crack a smile.

"Always with the jokes. I'm just saying that if something were to happen to you because of me, I wouldn't know what to do with myself. So don't you dare put me in that situation!"

Dean's glare narrowed slightly as his right eyebrow shot sky high at her confession. She raised both hers as she shrugged her shoulders questioning his actions. Her brows then lowered as she tried hard to fight the grin forming across her lips. She looked to the floor, shaking her head, before looking back at him.

"I would feel the same way if something were to happen to your brother or sister. Don't think you get any special treatment here Winchester."

She stated as she walked past him, looking at him out the corner of her eye. Dean's lips grew into a smirk, one he tried not to let widen as she spoke. However his gaze did follow her as she stalked past him.

"And eyes off the ass!" She shouted as she made her way out the door, glaring at him just before she disappeared behind the wall and down the corridor.

"That girl's gonna be the death of me one day." He stated, shaking his head, and walking in her footsteps out the motel room.

**************

**Author's Note**_**:**_Hey everybody! Well that was quite a ride... And it don't stop there ;D Hope you all are action packed and enjoying every bit. Don't be afraid to push the green button down there and letting me know what's going through your mind. 

Well we hitting season three now and it's going to be bumpy for all the hunters, especially with Dean's calling day to hell edging closer. A small sneak peak - there's going to be a lil' something coming up from Taylor's past too... So stay tuned for that but I'm going to break it down into the plot... I must thank all who are taking their time to read my story, and all those who have been reviewing (it's greatly appreciated) as well as all who have put my story under their favourite list or story alert list! Thank you ya'll! You all rock and are totally awesome! So until next time ;D

**PS: I'm going to be putting up pictures on my profile, should be up by tomorrow the latest, to give you a small idea of how Isabella and Taylor look like. If anything or anyone new comes into the story I'll be doing the same :-) So when you got time you can have a look there.**

_**Julieta Gabbana **_

_**XOXO **_


	14. Chapter 14: Bad Day at Black Rock I

**The One That Got Away**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything of Supernatural or anything recognised from it, but I shall say I wish I owned the boys... That would be fun... ;D ;D However I do only own Belle, Taylor and their stories.

_**Author's Note: **_Hey ya'll! Before we start throwing those rotten fruits let me sincerely apologise for the long, long ass hiatus! I know it's been a while, but with varsity starting and assignments rolling in I've been drowning in stress. That don't mean I forgot about anybody because you were all at the back of my mind! So here it is, and hope we are all still in tuned and excited! The next update will most definitely come as soon as I can make it and there will be moment between two of the characters ;D . Got a midterm break coming up, so it should be all good. Well, also gotta sat thanks for all the awesome feedback and all those who put me and my story on alert! Hope not to disappoint! Enjoy and don't forget to press the lovely big green button at the bottom. And do let me know what you all are thinking about Belle and Taylor's characters and photos (which are on my profile to those new readers) ;D ;D ;D

_**Julieta Gabbana xoxo**_

_**Chapter Fourteen: Bad Day at Black Rock Part I**_

The Impala zoomed down the highway being held tightly under Dean's anxious palms. Belle had her head on Taylor's lap and fast asleep, while Taylor had one ear being occupied with her music and the other with her brothers' usual bickering.

"Because it's a demon, that's why! I mean the second you find out this Ruby chic is a demon; you go for the Holy Water! You don't chat!"

"No one was chatting, Dean!"

"Oh yeah? Then why didn't you send her ass back to hell?"

"Because she said she might be able to help us out!"

"How?" Sam's silence landed up only frustrating the situation more.

"No, really Sam; how could she possibly help us out?"

"She told me she could help you, ok?" Dean's face scrunched up in confusion. "Help you out the crossroads deal."

At this point Dean's face changed entirely. Taylor even swung her head from the scenery outside straight towards the side of Sam's face. She then glanced down to see if Belle had heard anything, which she hadn't. However she was getting restless.

"What's wrong with you? Huh? She's lying! I mean, you gotta know that, don't you? She knows what you weakness is, it's me!" Sam was silent, avoiding his brother's eyes. "What else did she say?"

There was another awkward silence while they both starred at the empty road before them.

"Dude!?"

"Nothing..." Dean glanced over at Sam sceptically after his deadpanned answer.

"Nothing, ok? Look, I'm not an idiot Dean. I'm not talking about trusting her! I'm talking about using her! I mean, we're at war right? And we don't know jack about the enemy! We don't know where they are, we don't know what they're doing... I mean, hell, we don't even know what they want! Now, this Ruby chic knows more than we will ever find out on our own. Now yes, it's a risk I know that, but we need to take it!"

Dean continued to stare at the road in front of him in silence. After a while, he looked over at Sam and raised an eyebrow.

"You're ok, right? I mean, you're feeling ok?"

"Yes, I'm fine! Why you always asking me that?"

Before Dean could answer back, Belle interjected giving full notice of her awakening.

"What the hell are you two arguing about again? Don't you know that some of us are trying to sleep here!?"

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Dean began sarcastically as he caught her sleepy eyes in the rear view mirror. "Why don't you try driving for the past four hours!?"

"That's your problem, Dean! I offered to take over for a while."

Dean shot her a glare in order to see the seriousness in her, now golden, orbs. His face gave way to a fake laugh, causing Belle to return the glare through the rear view mirror, their object of communication at the moment.

"Cute..." His fake grin disappeared as he returned to face the road. "You gotta be crazy if you think I'm gonna let you touch this Baby..."

Belle merely rolled her eyes before retorting. "You have got to be kidding me. Why don't you kiss her goodnight while you're at it, Dean?"

"Hey! I sometimes do!"

"Oh, somebody give me strength."

Belle leaned her forehead against the palm of her hand, while Taylor chuckled putting her second earphone in her ear. After a few minutes of silence, Belle was meaning to find out what the boys had been arguing when she was halted by the ringing of a phone. She looked around awkwardly, not recognising the tone. Sam then half confirmed her suspicion that it was not his.

"It's not mine."

"Nope" Dean replied as they both looked in her direction.

"Don't look at me. Mine don't ring like that and Taylor's playing on hers." At that point Dean's eyes widened and he began pointing.

"Check the glove compartment! It's Dad's!"

"Dad's?"

"You got your dead father's phone ringing up your car?"

"Yes!" Dean's voice was clearly rising in irritation. "I keep it charged up in case any of his old contacts call."

Sam opened up the glove compartment in search of the ringing source. Finding the cell phone, he took it out and answered it.

"Hello? Yes... This is Edgar Cassy..." Sam looked over at Dean shrugging his shoulders as Belle sat back in her seat and scoffed. "No! No, no, no don't call the police I'll handle this myself. Thanks. You know, could you just... Huh... log it back up for me? Correct. Um, I don't have my book in front of me, do you have the address?"

Sam them began signalling to his brother for a pen. Dean reached into his jacket pocket after looking around the dashboard. Pulling out a pen he handed it to him.

"Sure, ok. Go ahead." Sam began scribbling down ona piece of paper. "Ahuh... Thanks alot." Sam shut the phone then looked over at Dean a little puzzled. "Dad ever tell you he kept a container in a storage place?"

"What?"

"Outside of Buffalo?"

"No way..." Dean was now baffled at the news of his father's secrets.

"Yeah, and someone just broke into it."

"Well, at least we know where our next destination is. Well... Let me catch up on my missed out sleep. Drive safely Dean..."

Belle smirked in his direction as her words left her lips, dripping with a teasing tone that made Dean only curse her name underneath his breath. Her smirk, however, stayed all the way until she eventually dazed off again. Dean glanced in her direction and noticed how the pouting of her lips had replaced it. He couldn't help but chuckle to himself slightly at how she always did that expression in her sleep. It took him a few moments before realising at how out of place it was for him to notice anything more about women other than the assets on her body that made them sexy as hell. But just the simple pouting of her full lips made her sexy as hell, never mind the rest of her. 'What the hell is happening to me?' Dean began questioning himself as the curses under his breath continued; however they were aimed at him this time...

* * *

Belle watched intensely as Dean pulled up the garage door, exposing quite a sight within it. A devil's trap sat on the floor with two sets of bloody boot prints next to a small pool of blood.

"No demons allowed." Sam pointed out.

"Blood." Dean pointed out afterwards.

"No!" Belle began exclaiming with a sarcastic shock. "Why you're quite the Sherlock aint ya?"

Dean merely shot her a seriously threatening glare while Taylor snorted, and they all watched as she bent down to the ground.

"Check this out."

They all looked at her hands holding a piece of thin wire that spread across the room, a little distance off the floor. Sam then flashed his torch along the wire to follow its direction to a rifle that was connected to this very wire in order to pull the trigger whenever tampered with.

"Ha... Whoever broke in here got tagged." Sam said, a little amusement seeping through.

"Dear, old Dad. Got two sets of boot tracks here, looks like it was a two man job. And our friend with the buck shot in him, looks like he kept walking."

"So, what's the deal? Dad do work here or something?" Taylor inquisitively began asking.

"Living the high life as usual."

Dean spoke as he got to his feet again, shaking his head. He carefully walked over the wire into the room, the rest following. Once inside Dean's glance went back to the shotgun, shaking his head with a grunt at his father's antics. He treaded ahead of the rest to a small cabinet where he picked up a dusty trophy. Wiping the dust off the label, he could feel Belle's presence behind him and looking over his shoulder.

"1995." He read. Sam was the next to notice the trophy.

"No way! That's my division Championship Soccer trophy. I can't believe he kept this!" Sam spoke, grabbing it out of Dean's hands.

"That's the closest you ever came to being a boy"

Sam's glee, as he stared at the trophy, completely blocked out Dean's typical comments. He then walked past Sam to pick up an ancient shotgun. He cocked it as a huge smile spread across his lips.

"Oh wow! This my first sawed off. Made it myself. 6th grade."

He began chuckling to himself, but Belle's attention fell on Taylor a little distance from them to the far side of the room. She made her way towards her slowly.

"What's up honey?" As she spoke, Taylor lifted a gold medal to show Belle.

"My track medal. First time I ever won first place. And that there's my brother's baseball bat."

Belle looked at the bat before glancing over at Dean, who was now looking at his sister with great sympathy. Belle gently kissed the back of Taylor's head, as Dean made his way towards them. He through his one arm around her shoulders and tightened his grasp slightly. Taylor shook her head to get back in her element. Wiping her one tear and placing the medal back, they then made their way after Sam into this cage which had a cut off lock and chain. Dean shone the torch around to bring all types of weapons into sight. Guns, land mines, hand grenades and other weapons too.

"Holy crap. Look at this, he had landmines. This they didn't take or the guns. I guess they knew what they were after huh?" Dean began as he picked up the landmines.

"Hey, check this out." Sam spoke, his eyebrows a little crossed. Once they all turned to follow his shining torch on a bunch of locked boxes, he spoke once again except this time directing it to Belle.

"See these symbols? That's binding magic, right?"

"you're dead on right, Sammy. Those are curse boxes." She replied.

"Curse boxes? That's supposed to keep the evil mojo in right? Like the Pandora deal?" Dean began.

"Yeah. They're built to contain the power of the cursed object."

"Well, Dad's journal did mention a whole lof of stuff you know? Dangerous hexed items, fetishes... It never did say where they landed up."

"And this must be his toxic waste dump." Sam finished off Dean's sentence.

"And one box is missing." Taylor said, running her finger through dust around a clean void in the shape of an octagon box.

"Great." Sam sarcastically stated.

"Well, maybe they didn't open it."

"Are you even more clueless than I think you are? Dean, nobody's gonna steal a box to keep it closed on the shelf of their bedroom. Obviously they gonna open the damn thing! Curiosity always gets the better of us humans."

* * *

Dean drove into the motel parking lot, stopping next to a light brown car. He leaned his head out the window to get a clear view of the number plate.

"Connecticut. Last three digits 880?"

"Yip, that's it." Taylor stated, looking at the black and white photo in front of her. Dean clicks his tongue before talking again.

"Should have blocked out their plates before they parked in front of the security cameras." He chanted like a school kid, causing Belle to shake her head slightly.

Once the car was parked they made their way to the motel room, which the thieves were allegedly occupying. Guns in hand, they entered the room and made their way through the kitchen to the lounge from which the voices were coming from.  
"Freeze! Don't move!" Dean Pointed his gun at these two men, one was fairly bald.

"Stop! Don't move!" Sam shouted when the one guy tried to move.

"Alright, give us the box and please tell me you didn't-"

"Oh, they did..." Sam said walking over to the open box, gun still drawn.

"You opened it?!" Dean exclaimed, pushing the bald one against the wall.

"Are you guys cops?" He asked sheepishly.

"What was in the box?" There was no answer but his eyes moved to his left. Dean followed his eyes to what looked like a piece of fur stuck onto a key chain. "Oh is that it? It was wasn't it? What is that thing?"

Dean began leaning back trying to see it. At that moment the guy took hi chance to throw Dean off him. Dean's gun flew out his hand, firing as it hit the ground. The bullet ricochet off the heater, grazed Sam's hands causing him to drop his gun, shooting past Taylor causing her to drop her own gun, and stumble into Belle. They both tumbled over the couch as the bullet finally landed inside the lamp. All the hunter's eyes met each others as Taylor rubbed her lower back and Belle rubbed her butt. Sam looked for his gun, and noticing the way in which the bald guy was eyeing it, he bolted simultaneously with him causing them both to bump heads. This sent Sam off against Dean, flinging him into the air and landing against the coffee table. The one thief then threw Sam on the floor and began punching him intensely. Dean tried getting himself to his feet, but was met with cold metal against his forehead as the other thief swung a gun into him unintentionally attempting to aim it at Belle and Taylor. Belle took this opportunity to have a grab at the gun on the floor. She managed to do so, and as she swung it up towards the assailant it hit Dean straight in the face while he was attempting to get his balance for the third time. This time it hit his nose, knocking him out for good.

"Oops..." She whispered slightly.

Sam was still struggling as the guy now began strangling him. Sam glared at the cursed object upon the floor. He reached for it and the minute he grabbed a hold of it, his whole luck changed. He managed to pull the guy's hands off his throat and fling him across the floor. Sam them got to his feet as his brother began waking up and getting to his own feet. They all stopped as the one thief pointed Dean's gun directly in Sam's face.

"Dean! I got it!" Sam exclaimed as he spoke of the cursed object.

"No, you don't." The guy spoke.

Sam flinched as he pulled the trigger only to have the gun misfire. He cocked it and tried again, but it simply misfired. Sam walked towards him causing the guy to walk back and trip over the broken coffee table. As he fell back against the sofa, it tumbled backwards. Sam and Dean's eyes then met.

"Sam!" Taylor shouted from across the room to bring attention to the other assailant attempting to get to his feet, gun in hand. However he hit his own head against the book shelf above him, causing all the books to fall down on him. The gun flew out his hands and directly into Sam's, as he fell unconscious like his partner. Sam then looked at Dean, then the girls who stood in the middle of them. The disbelief clear and vibrant in all their eyes.

"Well, that was interesting..." Taylor was the first to break the silence.

"That was a lucky break." Dean said utterly dumbfounded. He looked over at the object in Sam's hands. "Is that a rabbit's foot?" Sam lifted it in the air, staring at it for a long while as he twisted it in his fingers.

"I think it is."

"Ha..."

At that moment Dean began massaging his nose gently. Belle noticed this and was hesitant to talk but did so...

"Dean, sorry about the..."

"Yeah? Well, next time fling the God damn gun somewhere else!"

"Alrighty then" She grinned sheepishly at him, causing him to rumble and walk ahead of them out the room.

* * *

Belle exited the bathroom to see Sam on the phone, Taylor in the car on her phone and Dean lining up rectangular cards on the hood of the Impala. She made her way over to him and took a peek over his shoulder to see $15 000 scratch cards.

"Dean, come on. Are you for real?"

"What? Hey, that was my gun he was aiming at Sam's head and my gun don't jam! So that was a lucky break! Not to mention them taking themselves out, also a lucky break."

"You do know that thing's cursed right? One way or another it's gonna land up biting you in the ass. I mean, why else would your father lock it up?"

"Well, if this is cursed then she can bite my ass any day." With that he held up a scratch card, widening Belle's eyes.

"$1200? You just won $1200?!"

"That aint nothing! We're up 15 grand here!"

"What?! Dean, you are cutting me in on this! I did not bust my ass all this time for nothing!"

"Like Hell I am!"

"Dean, I swear-"

"You swear what?" He took a step towards her, their bodies inches apart, and a grin on his mouth. Her eyes narrowed into slits and her mouth opened to retort, but Sam beat her to it.

"Guys, check what I just found." Both their heads whipped in Sam's direction to see him holding up a golden watch.

"You're kidding me..." Belle gaped at it.

"Awesome!" Dean exclaimed.

"I still don't think I need a lucky break... I mean, not when I got sticky fingers like this." She raised her hand up to reveal a spread of scratch cards between them. Dean shot his glance down to the empty car hood and then back to Belle. Her watched as her smirk occupied her lips.

"Son of a bitch!" Belle, give me back those damn cards right now!" She began walking backwards in the parking lot as Dean followed.

"Or else what, Dean? Ya gonna give me a spanking?" She teased him, knowing how livid it made him.

"Belle, I swear when I get my hands on you-"

"Ooo... So kinky, Dean..." Her smirk widened, causing Dean to storm towards her.

"Not another step, Dean, or I'll rip them!" Her eyes narrowed on him, his followed suit in doubt.

"You wouldn't..."

"You wanna bet?" His silence and step forward was enough to show her he still called her bluff. She then placed her fingers, ready to tear. Dean almost flew to her, but held himself back.

"Ok, ok! 10%."

"What do you take me for?"

"20?"

"30."

"What!? 25?"

"40."

"Fine!"

"Good call." She smiled and edged forward, holding out the cards. Dean made his way to take a grab on them but found them snatched from his reach.

"I think I'll hold onto them. Just in case." She then made her way around him, smirk still clear on her lips as she winked.

"Damn it!"

Dean turned on his foot, temper lost now. He was prepared to lose it with her, but his sister interjected on his plans.

"So, what Bobby say? What's the deal with that thing? Which by the way is so nasty!" Sam smiled weakly at her before replying.

"We seem to have a serious problem on our hands. This rabbit's foot is some real voodoo." Belle glance intensified, and her smile left her face, as the words left Sam's mouth. "Yeah, it was made by a Baton Rouge woman about 100 years ago."

"Well, whatever she did; she did it right! Thing's a hell of a luck charm!"

"It aint a luck charm, Dean! It's a curse! She made it to kill people! See, you touch it you own it; and sure you get a heck of a luck run, but if you lose it-"

"That luck turns on ya." Belle finished Sam's sentence.

"Exactly, so badly that you're dead within the week!"

"Ok, so just don't lose it." Dean was the only one not seeing the danger here.

"Everybody loses it! That's the point of the damn thing!" Belle's patience now thinning.

"Well, then how do we break the curse?" Taylor asked Sam, shaking her head at her older brother.

"That's the thing, Bobby doesn't know if we can."

"Whoa, aint we jumping the gun a little?"

"Dean, we gotta destroy this thing!"

"Well, yeah sure. But give it time" Sam rolled his eyes and ignored Dean entirely.

"Belle, have you got any clue how to destroy it?"

"Well, I've heard of the legend but actually dealing with the real thing? I haven't got a clue."

"Then we're totally screwed!" Taylor shut the door behind her as she leaned against the Impala in frustration.

"Well, Bobby said he was gonna research it and make a few calls. He told us to sit tight until then."

"Well, until then I rate we hit Vegas!"

Dean conceitedly stated nodding his head, the dollar signs almost visible in his gleaming eyes like the cartoons. Belle looked at him in disbelief but then landed up giving him a wide opened clap across the back of his head.

"What? Come on, we can pull a little rain man... He can be the rain man!" He pointed to Sam, who was holding the rabbit's foot in his jacket pocket.

"Dean, I'm gonna rain man your ass in a second if you don't shut it!" Dean mumbled in frustration, rubbing the back of his head.

"Look, Bobby will find something. Until then, we're just laying low." Taylor and Belle nodded simultaneously but Taylor then piped up from Sam's side.

"I'm starved. I rate we hit a diner."

"I second that." Dean said.

"How about that one?" Sam asked pointing across the parking lot to a diner.

"Biggerson's? Where do they get these names from?" Belle shook her head slightly.

"Hey as long as they got food."

Dean began making his way across the street, causing the rest of them to follow. After mayhem inside the diner met the hunters, they finally sat and received their food.

"So much for laying low..." Belle sipped her coffee causing Dean to snort.

"What you on about? We received all those free meals!"

"Dean, you're never gonna eat in this damn diner again! It's futile!" Dean was still smiling blankly at her. "Never mind... Well, all I can say is that for this curse to work the rabbit's foot can't be from any rabbit. It's got to be in a cemetery, under a full moon, on the Friday the 13th."

"I rate from now on we only go to places with Biggerson's Diners."

"Dean, are you even listening to a word I'm saying?" With that Dean immediately held his forehead tightly, while wincing.

"Brain freeze..." He said quietly as he finished the ice-cream he was munching down. Taylor began chuckling lightly, while Belle sighed deeply. At that moment an attractive waitress, with a black haired bob, made her way to the boys' side with a pot of coffee.

"Can I freshen you up?" She spoke to Sam.

"Ah... Yeah sure." Sam pushed his half empty cup towards her, causing Belle to eye her out sceptically. She began pouring the coffee as Dean grabbed his cup and down the rest of liquid inside to receive his own refill.

"Oh..."

"Oh..." Sam retorted back in the same form as he slightly sat up from his seat to not have the coffee dirty his pants from the spill the waitress had just made. She then took a cloth and seductively edged over Sam to clean up. Taylor now eyed her out in the same manner as Belle.

"It's ok I got it." Sam tried to tell her, but she insisted.

"Really, it's no trouble."

"Ok." Sam and Dean's eyes met for a while as he began to smirk slightly.

"Sorry about that."

"It's alright." She then walked off, turning around to catch Sam's eye before heading behind the counter into the kitchen. Sam and Dean both leaning over the table looking in her direction. This only irritated the girls more than what they already were.

"Men..." Taylor spoke lightly.

"Dude, if you are ever going to get lucky..." Dean was estactic in his tone.

"Shut up..."

Sam blushed while reaching for his coffee, only to have it slip out his fingers and tip over onto his lap. He then shot up from his seat after feeling the heat and knocked the waiter behind him. The tray full of food was knocked to the ground.

"Oh! Oh, jeez... Sorry..."

"How is that good?" Dean's brows furrowed in confusion.

"It's not..."

Belle tilted her head to the side and met both Dean and Taylor's eyes before they all looked in Sam's direction causing him to reach into his pocket in search for the rabbit's foot, only to turn it inside out and reveal emptiness.

"Son of a bitch!"

Dean shouted and ran from the table, Belle following closely behind, leaving Taylor to help Sam. They ran out the diner in search for the black haired woman dressed in the black mini, red t-shirt and apron with no success. They made their way to the Impala, but stopped after hearing Sam wincing in pain. The sight showed Sam lying sprawled out on the pavement and Taylor trying to pull him up. Dean made his way over and helped him up.

"Wow, you suck! So what now your luck turns bad?" They all looked down at his grazed knees to have him reply weakly.

"I guess."

"Yeah, I wonder how bad."

"Now what?" Belle spoke silently to Dean.

"Now we get the damn thing back!" He shouted.

They eventually reached the car and Dean decided to give an angry Bobby a call to inform him that time was of the essence now. He did not, however, expect to then see his brother pouting like a child.

"Now what?"

"I lost my shoe."

He spoke like a school kid who had just lost his prized possession. Dean looked down at his brother's feet to see him standing next to a gutter and one foot bare. Taylor couldn't help but laugh out loud as she sat in the Impala's back seat, door still open. Belle simply pinched the top of her nose, while Dean shook his head at his little brother's misfortune.

"This is going to be a long day..."

* * *

Belle looked up from the magazine she was reading as she heard the motel door clicking. Dean walked in with his grimacing brother. Taylor took out her one earphone to talk and listen.

"So, what they say? Who hired them to steal the foot?"

"Well, she gave them a name which is probably an alias or something. Luigi or something?" Dean looked at Sam in confusion.

"Lugosi."

"Lugosi?" Taylor repeated the word.

"Yeah. Phoned Bobby and apparently her real names Bella. He's crossed paths with her a couple of times and he's looking into where she's at."

"Bella Lugosi? That's cute."

"Bella Talbot is her real name, Taya."

"Come again?" Belle put down her magazine once again and sat up from the bed. "Bella Talbot? That damn manipulative bitch!"

"You know her?" Dean's brows raised in suspicion.

"Know her? That woman's caused more trouble for me than most the fucked up things I've hunted!"

"What is she a hunter?" Taylor stood from the couch to grab herself a glass of water. She then leaned against the sink to face Belle and the boys.

"No! Far from it! But she knows her God damn way around the territory. She collects all sorts of occult objects in order to sell them to wealthy clients and she'll take out whoever's in her way. She can land up being a real thorn in anybody's ass! Last time I bumped into her though, she was out the country. Rufus has got a shit load on her; he'll probably know where she's at."

Just as Belle began searching for her phone, Dean's blared the sound of electric bass guitars. He flipped it open in order to answer it. Once Belle found hers she started dialling but was stopped by the feel of Dean's fingers upon her wrist. She looked up to see him shaking his head.

"Alright Bobby, thanks. We owe you one, again." He clicked off the phone. "That was Bobby. This Bella chick lives in queens. It should take me about 2 hours to get there if I leave now." He stated looking at his watch.

"So what we waiting for?" Sam spoke as he cleaned his hands and knees in the bathroom.

"You, my brother, are staying here because I don't want your bad luck getting us all killed. I've had enough of the whole sour trip."

"What am I supposed to do, Dean?"

"Nothing, nothing. Come here." Belle watched as Dean grabbed a chair from the tables and placed it in the middle of the room, away from any objects. He dragged Sam by the arm and sat him down. "I don't want you doing anything. Now I want you to sit right here, and don't move! Ok? Don't turn on the light, don't turn off the light. Don't even scratch your nose!" With that Dean was heading out when Belle jumped from the bed.

"Hold up, I'm coming with ya. If it's really Bella, I got a bone to pick with her." Dean raised his eyebrows, but didn't argue. He simply moved from the doorway to let her head out in front of him. Before he closed the door he gave Sam an authoritive look then spoke to Taylor.

"Look out for our brother, otherwise who knows what else he's gonna get himself into."

"Yip, got it."

With that Dean was gone, leaving Sam and Taylor in the motel room filled with utter silence. She looked at Sam to see him scrunching up his nose and mumbling to himself. He then tilted his head to look if the door was completely shut before running his fingers down the side of his nose to scratch it. Taylor snorted in laughter and placed her earphone back in her ear, dropping into the bed. She grabbed the magazine that Belle was reading and opened it on a random page. Before she began reading she glanced at her brother who seemed as though boredom had already taken over. A chuckle filled her voice box causing Sam to play with his feet, rumbling in frustration.


	15. Chapter 15: Bad Day at Black Rock II

**The One That Got Away**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything of Supernatural or anything recognised from it, but I shall say I wish I owned the boys... That would be fun... ;D ;D However I do only own Belle, Taylor and their stories.

_**Author's Note: **_Hey everybody! Yip here's another update! I'm on midterm now, whoop whoop! Hope you all enjoying the story so far, and gotta thank you all for the support. For those who read, those who put my story on author alert or on their favourite story list and review, you all are awesome!

_**Julieta Gabbana xoxo**_

_**Chapter Fifteen: Bad Day at Black Rock Part II**_

Taylor lay on the bed reading the magazine when she heard Sam sigh. She looked over in his direction to see him beginning to rock back and forth on the chair Dean had put him in. She returned her attention to the article, but it didn't last long when she heard a cracking noise coming from the air conditioning on the room's wall. She shot her hands down and glared at Sam.

"Sam what did you do now?"

"Nothing! I-"

Sam was cut off when suddenly smoke started to fill the room from the machine.

"Ah, come on... I didn't even..." Sam sighed.

Taylor stood from the bed and walked towards the machine, Sam followed behind her cautiously. The next thing Taylor jumped back slightly, hitting Sam in the stomach, as the air-con had flames coming through it. Once recovered from the blow in the stomach, Sam grabbed the duvet from the bed and used it to try put out the fire. When it seemed as though it was out, he stood and sighed in slight relief but couldn't help but begin to feel extremely hot.

"SAM!" He looked over at his shrieking sister only to have her point his attention to his arm going up in flames. With that he grabbed onto the curtain, rolling up his arm. Taylor ran towards him and tried tapping the area. As Sam walked back he tripped over the piece of cloth from the floor, falling back and bringing Taylor with him. At that moment darkness consumed both of them.

When Sam came to, he found himself being taped to a chair and Taylor in the chair next to him. In front of him were two men, one with a moustache and the other a little scary in a weird way.

"Oh, he's awake. Back with us, hey? We didn't have to touch you. You just went all spastic and knocked yourself out and the pretty lady over there. It was like watching Jerry Lewis trying to stack chairs." The one with the moustache rambled on while talking away and letting the other talk.

"Who are you? What do you wa-"

Sam was cut off by the snapping of his fingers. When he spoke, even his voice fitted his weary look.

"I use to think your friend, Gordon, sent me." He said slowly.

"Gordon? Oh come on!" Sam was getting so irritated with Gordon and his shenanigans.

"Cause he asked me to track you down and put a bullet in your brain."

"Great, that sounds like him." Sam said with sarcasm and a little fed up with it all.

"But as it turns out I'm on a mission from God." With that Sam felt a hard hand against his cheek. After a while cold water hit his burning face, making him aware of Taylor awake next to him.

"What is your freaking problem dude!" Taylor screamed.

"You were part of that demon plan to open that gate, weren't you?" He spoke to Sam, ignoring Taylor.

"We did everything we could to stop it."

"Lies! Lies! Lies! You were in on it, you know what their next move is too, don't you?"

"No, he doesn't, ok? You're wrong about all of this!" Taylor tried pleading.

"Where they gonna hit us next?" Sam sighed at the way this guy was not listening to a word they were saying. Sam felt the weight of the guy's hand against his face, once again. "Where!? Gordon told me about you Sam, about your powers, you're some kind of weirdo psychic freak."

"No, not anymore! No powers, no visions. Nothing. It just-"

Once again Sam got a blow in the face. "You douche bag! Don't you hear us telling you that ya got it all wrong!?"

"You better shut up lady, otherwise you'll regret it!"

"Oh, really? What ya gonna do? Hit me? Well, just try!"

"Now no more lies!" He went on after shooting Taylor a glare. "There's an army of demons out there pushing on a world already on the brink. We're on that for the end game here, right? So maybe, just maybe you can understand why we can't take chances..."

With that he took a gun from out the back of his jeans, aiming it at Sam's shoulder.

"Whoa! Ok, ok, just hold on a minute!" Sam tried to plead. With that the other guy finally spoke up trying to stop the main guy.

"No! You saw what happened, Greedy. Ask yourself, why are we here? Because you saw a picture on the web? Because we chose this motel instead of another? Luck like that doesn't just happen."

"Look, we can explain all of that if you just-" Taylor was once again cut off, and this habit was beginning to frustrate her.

"Shut up! It's God, Greedy. He lead us here for one reason... To do his work. This is destiny."

He then turned around to face and point the gun directly at Sam's forehead. Taylor closed her eyes and after a few long seconds heard the sound of a gun being cocked; however not the gun she was picturing in her mind as a similar voice resonated through her ears.

"Nope, no destiny. Just a rabbit's foot" Taylor opened her eyes to see Dean standing at the motel door, gun at hand, with a wide smirk upon his lips and Belle standing slightly aback, with her hands in her back pockets, wearing the same grin.

"Put the gun down son or you're gonna be scrapping brain off the walls."

"Oh this thing?" Dean said referring to his gun.

"Yeah, that thing."

"Ok." Taylor's eyes widened at how carefree Dean seemed to be. He placed his gun down on the night stand. "But you see, there's something about me that you don't know." He then moves to pick up the fine liner pen next to his gun.

"Yeah? What would that be?"

"It's my lucky day." Dean showed some teeth as he threw the pen at the men which just happened to land up straight inside the gun's barrel, blocking any bullet from exiting. "Oh my God! Did you see that?"

Dean let out a laugh in complete amazement as he looked at his brother then turned to look at Belle, who merely rolled her eyes. The other guy threw himself at Dean in attempt to throw a punch, but Dean simply tilted his head away to have the guy fly straight into the wall behind him and knocking himself unconscious.

"I'm amazing." Belle watched as Dean's ego grew more by the second.

Dean picked up the remote control and threw it towards the one with the gun, only to hit him directly against his forehead, knocking him unconscious. He fell to the ground to reveal a gaping Taylor and Sam with their mouths slightly opened in utter disbelief.

"I'm batman!" Dean declared with a goofy smile on his face.

"Yeah, sure... You're batman..." Sam stated in a very sarcastic and mocking tone. Next thing Belle slid next to Dean in a theatrical styled move.

"Then that would make me cat-woman?" Belle asked Dean with the same goofy smile, having him nod like a child begging for ice-cream. Belle's smile disappeared as fast as it appeared.

"Idiot!" She hit him on the back of his head and walked over to assist Sam and Taylor out the tape. Dean glared at her, slightly mouthing the word 'ouch' as he rubbed the back of his head.

* * *

All three of them stood in the middle of a graveyard, moonlight shining upon them from high above, and a fire burning in front of them. Sam stood, closing the lid of a powder he had just finished sprinkling over the fire.

"Alright... Bow and ash, cayenne pepper... That should do it."

"One second." Dean stood there making them all wait on him as he scratched on more scratch cards, rabbit foot in hand.

"Dean..." Sam tried to reason with him.

"Hey! Back off jinx! I'm bringing home the bacon!"

"Actually no, it's me whose bringing home the bacon lately but it's about damn time you pulled your weight around here hubby..." Belle mocked lightly, smirking at him as he glared back as her.

"Alright, say goodbye westerly wabbit..." Dean spoke in a childish voice, holding the foot above the fire, ready to drop it in. However the cocking of a gun behind him made them all freeze and turn to see Bella Talbot.

"I think you'll find that belongs to me... Or you know whatever..." Belle recognised that last saying as she mocked Dean's words from their earlier encounter. "Put the foot down honey."

"No." Dean stood his ground as he turned full circle to face her. "You're not gonna shoot anybody..." Dean began in his very serious voice. Belle tended to recognise this stupid speech of Dean's as well, as she lowered her head on to her hands in a sigh. "See I happen to read people. You're a thief, fine, but you're not a-"

Dean was cut off immediately by Bella's gun firing a stray bullet into Sam's shoulder. Even Belle jumped back in shock. Taylor ran over to Sam's side, causing Dean to twist himself back and forth from Sam to Bella in complete bewilderment.

"Son of a-" He began cursing as he took a step towards her.

"Back off tiger! Back off! You make one more move and I'll pull the trigger. You've got the luck Dean. You I can't hit, but your brother? Him, I can't miss." She smirked at Dean. A smirk Belle knew so well which landed up boiling something inside of her veins as she made her way over towards Bella.

"Yeah? And what about me? What luck's gonna protect your damn ass from me this time? What the hell is wrong with you Talbot!? You don't just go around shooting people!!" Dean stopped her before she stalked past him. He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her back towards him.

"Still feisty as ever I see... Come now, Isabella, nobody likes a spoil sport."

"Wait till I get my hands on you, I'll show you a spoil sport!" Belle tried weaving her way out of Dean's hands, but failed against his strength.

"Relax, would ya? It's just a shoulder hit, I can aim! Besides, who here hasn't shot a few people, hey Isabella?" Belle's eyes narrowed into slits as she pulled at Dean's hands, his grasp tightening more.

"Winchester!" Dean didn't even loosen his grasp, instead he raised his brows at her. Belle sighed, and stopped fretting against him. "I won't touch a single strand on her little head, Dean!"

With that he let her go. At first Belle stood there contemplating her words but turned on her heel and went to help Sam stop the bleeding from his injury.

"Put the rabbit's foot on the ground now!"

"Alright! Alright, take it easy..." Dean spoke as he slowly lowered himself to the ground, but then rapidly threw the foot towards Bella.

"Think fast." Dean spoke as the foot left his hands. She caught it in an instant reaction.

"Damn!" She sighed in frustration.

"Now, what you say we destroy that ugly ass piece of dead thing?" Dean grinned at her. She professionally showed the heavy irritation in her face as she walked over to the fire and let the rabbit's foot fall into it.

"Thanks very much. I'm out one and a half million, and on the bad side I have a very powerful, fairly psychotic buyer."

"Wow! I really don't feel bad about that! Sam?"

"Nope. Not even a little." Sam said in a slow wince.

"Belle?"

"Hell no!"

"Maybe next time I'll hang you out to dry." Bella spoke cautiously as she leaned against Dean's jacket on a gravestone.

"Oh, don't go away angry, just go away!" Dean ordered.

"Have a nice night then boys.... Girls...." And with that Bella was off. After making sure the foot was burnt completely, so were they off towards the Impala.

"You good?" Dean asked Sam.

"I'll live."

"I guess we're back to normal now. No good luck, no bad luck..." Dean spoke, a little disappointment in his voice. "Oh! Forgot, we're up $46 000! Almost forgot about the..." Dean's voice trailed off as he stopped and began digging in his jacket pockets and not finding the scratch words like he intended to do so. "...Scratch cards..."

With the look upon Dean's face, Belle knew straight away the move that was pulled.

"SON OF A BITCH!!" Dean's anger was one Belle had never seen which made her take a step away from him. Taylor did the same.

"Told ya I should have kept them... Mind you I do have the 15 grand tickets."

"You what?"

"Oh, did I just say that out loud? Oops..."

"Belle, give me those tickets!"

"No."

"Belle..."

"I said no."

With that Dean jumped towards her, but she dodged him and began walking backwards as he stalked after her.

"Dean, it's pointless because you'll never find them anyways."

"I will find those tickets! Even if I have to strip you down myself!" Dean's anger was growing more and more, but Belle was enjoying it too much to see him in that state to stop.

"Ooo... Kinky..." And those last words were enough to cause him to sprint in her direction, causing her to do the same away from him.

"Sam, why are we always the only one's acting like adults?" Taylor asked him.

"Well besides the fact that we're the only mature one's here... We also aint crushing on each other..." Taylor gaped at him.

"No! You don't think..."

"Oh yeah..."

"Nah..." Taylor laughed, still trying to capture Sam's words.

* * *

"I'm bored! Are you sure there aint any job?" Taylor wined in frustration from sitting in the motel room a little too long.

"Nope... Nothing Tay." Sam spoke a little amused at seeing his sister like this.

"Hey, I got an idea!" She piped up, capturing Dean's attention over from the couch and Belle's from the window sill where she was sitting. "Let's hit a bar!"

"Not a chance in hell you're walking into a bar with that energy running through your veins!" Belle stated without even hearing Dean or Sam's opinions.

"Come on! Dean? Sam!?"

"I agree with Belle. You aint hitting a bar until I say you're old enough."

"That would be never, Dean!"

"Hey... That's true... Oh well, guess ya stuck with me."

"Sam..." She tried pleading.

"Dean, I think she needs to get out."

"Sammy, you're supposed to be on my side!"

"You can't protect her forever."

"I can sure as hell try!"

"I put my life in danger daily, have almost been turned into a vamp, a werewolf, and been ghost meat... But you won't let me go to a bar? Someone tell me he's kidding with me... Right?"

Belle let out a chuckle. "She got a point there." Dean immediately shot her a glare. "Well, fine I'll go with ya."

"Awesome!" Taylor was already at the door when Dean managed to react.

"You aint taking her anywhere!" Dean spoke directly to Belle.

"You don't have to come. Sit on your ass right there, like ya do most times."

"And where the hell do you think you're going?" Dean spoke to Sam who was meeting Taylor by the door.

"What, are you gonna put a leach on me too?"

Sam chuckled lightly and received no response from Dean except an irritated amount of cursing as he picked up the Impala's keys and walked out the door. Taylor's smile widened as she high fived Belle. Upon arriving at the third bar, Dean finally agreed that it was the safest without heavy bikers and drunken people were kept to a minimum. Belle was actually surprised at how fatherly Dean had become towards Taylor. He had placed his speeding under the limit, unless Taylor was not in the car. He had kept his drinking to a sober stage only, avoided bars, dodgy motels, hunts which threatened her life too much (even though that one was out his control, but didn't stop him from trying). He even put his womanising ways to a halt, unless Taylor was not around, which is very worrying in his case. Dean thought nobody would notice, or was noticing his prissy ways; however these ways never went unnoticed by Belle. Not even for a second. The minute he rejected a wild night out with a blonde bomb shell, at a bar couple of weeks back, Belle instantly knew something was not quite right. Why he was acting in this form, she hadn't a clue. All she knew was how different qualities showed themselves and she couldn't help but think of the kind of father he would make.

They exited the car and walked into the bar. Belle's eyes fell straight onto the pool tables causing her to smirk just a little.

"Don't you dare think about it." Dean immediately noticed to warn her against her idea of stripping men of their money.

"Oh come on. I bet I could get enough to pay for all our drinks for the night. They'll never see it coming."

"What are you? A hustler?"

"Learned from the best, so don't hate on me!" Belle spoke as she knocked him in the arm.

"You! You're buying your own drinks for the night!" Dean pointed at her.

"You know what?" Dean shot her a glance. "I bet you I can get some poor sap to tab all our drinks for the night." Dean laughed out loudly, causing her to pout in annoyance.

"Hey, all bets are on, Princess."

And with that Belle was off. Dean shook his head as he got himself a beer and settled for a table in the corner where he could see all the happenings in the bar, from Taylor's crazy pool skills to Belle's flirting eyes which sometimes landed up waving in his direction. Or maybe he was just beginning to imagine stuff, he thought to himself. A good hour went past and Taylor had already emptied out two bikers which kept on believing it was her lucky break, and nothing more. Belle had been getting cosy with a bald, big built guy with a metal filled, leather jacket and a couple of tattoos up his left arm. The very arm Belle kept caressing as she laughed at some of his jokes. Dean downed the last drop of his fourth beer and hit the table with such a thud that even Sam jumped out his daze.

"And that?"

"And what?" Sam didn't reply but merely followed Dean's gaze straight to Belle who was now leaning over the bar choosing a drink, as the bald guy leant back to get a good glance at her butt.

"Right. I get it."

"What exactly do you get, Sammy?"

"How you can't handle seeing another guy look at Belle like that."

"Sam, don't start. There is nothing between me and Belle!"

"Dean, I didn't say otherwise. I was simply implying how you hate men looking at her like she's sex meat, just as you would if that was Taylor."

"Whatever."

"But you did have that in mind."

"Sammy... I am not talking."

"You don't have to. You're actions say it all."

"Sam..."

"You can't deal with it. You can't deal with the fact that she manages to install emotions into you, emotions which you swore to yourself you would never feel. Now you haven't a clue how to deal with it. The one girl you're willing to die for and who gets on your nerves, and you haven't got a clue how to handle her. You're actually afraid she will succeed in stirring up all your beliefs, which you have fought so hard to believe all your life."

"Sam I swear I'm gonna knock your face in!"

"Dean..."

"Just stop Sam!"

And with that he shot up from his seat, finally taking his eyes off Belle, to walk over to the bar. Sam watched as the bartender gave him a glass of whiskey, which he downed in one drag. He then walked past Sam towards the door, speaking as he went past and tossing the car keys at him.

"I'll be at the motel. Keep an eye on Taylor!"

"How you getting there?"

"I need air."

And with that he was gone. It didn't take Belle longer than 15 minutes to notice a pair of eyes were not burning a hole through her like usual. She turned to see Sam talking to a brunette, but no sign of Dean. She made her way over towards them.

"Excuse me darling, you wouldn't mind if I steal my brother for a second would ya?" With that the lady moved over to leave her and Sam alone.

"What's up?"

"Where's Dean?"

"Motel."

"When I win the bet and get baldy there to pay for my unlimited amount of drinks, along with my three cousins' drinks, for the night he decides to bail?"

"Yeah well... How did you manage that one though?"

"Well, baldy seems to think he getting lucky tonight. I rate they shaved a little too close to his brain, cause he aint getting jack..." Sam laughed at Belle's words.

"Why you're brother leave, anyways?"

"His life ideologies are being challenged and the alcohol topped it off." Belle nodded her head slowly.

"Would I happen to know who exactly is challenging these ideologies?"

"A little all too well..." Belle's mouth got a soft smile as she realised Sam's implications.

"Well, let me go sort him out."

"Tread with caution." Sam lifted his beer at her before heading Taylor's way.

Belle headed out the bar and began picking up pace when she was walking in the dark road, only moonlight hitting her path. She got a very weary feeling in the pit of her stomach, which were only confirmed when a strong grip came around her wrist. A force to reckon with turned her full circle in order to meet face to face with the bald guy she just cheated into emptying his pockets.

"Where you think you're off to pretty lady?"

"Um... I was just gonna check on my older cousin. Apparently he wasn't doing to good. I should be back in a short while." Belle tried twisting her wrist from his grasp, but landed up being unsuccessful as his grip tightened.

"Why do I get the feeling you're bull shiting?"

"I don't know... Probably because you're desperately trying to make up for some small areas..." Belle spoke sarcastically as her eyes travelled down his pants. Only after the words left her mouth did she realise how heavily bad they sounded in front of a big, dangerous and highly pissed off biker.

"You know I didn't really mean that... I was just... Ya know? I was just teasing..."

Belle didn't get anymore out when a sharp pain hit her cheek as his back hand hit her. She would have lost her balance from the force if it wasn't for him pulling her towards him.

"Messing with me are we? Well, let me just show you how I deal with women who cause me trouble." With that he began pushing her towards a brick wall, off the road. He threw her against it, and unbuttoned his top button.

'Why do I always get into these types of situations? Damn it!' Belle spoke lightly under her breath. He edged forward toward her and lifted her left hand up to hit it hard above her head. Her knuckles scrapped deeply against the brick's bumpy cement, but he didn't get closer as her knee met his groin, causing him to fall to the ground in pain. She watched him wince for a while before lowering down to his level and lifting his chin to face her.

"Ever touch me again and you'll be sorry. Be happy I didn't demolish your balls this time." And with that she threw him to the ground and briskly made her way to the motel, trying to wrap her knuckles in her top. Upon arriving in front of the door, she knocked lightly with her right hand. She heard shuffling on the other side, and the falling of bottles, before the door finally opened. Dean took a while to take in the fact that Belle stood in front of him.

"Belle?"

"Hey Deano..." She flashed a small smile.

"What the hell happened to you?" He spoke hard as he saw the state of her knuckles and the light bruise forming under her eye.

"I just got my ass attacked by some psychotic idiot to come check on another damn idiot only to find the douche won't let me into the room."

"Oh... Sorry..." He stepped aside to let her enter. She stepped in and turned to face Dean but he wasn't there. She followed his path to see him shuffling through Sam's duffel to take out a first aid kit.

"Come, your knuckles are gonna get infected like that."

"Dean, you can hardly see straight and can barely hold yourself to stop from falling over your own two feet, but now you wanna bandage up me hand? Thats funny."

"I'm not drunk, Belle. Get your butt here."  
He spoke from the bathroom. She tried to debate but he wouldn't even let her open her mouth. She gave up and made her way towards the sink. She then sat on the counter to be at eye level with Dean. He fiddled with the bandages in the kit, as well as the disinfectant. He dabbed a little on her wounds, causing her to wince as the coldness met her skin.

"Oh don't be such a baby."

"I'll show you what-"

"Hey, hey... Don't get feisty with me or you'll bandage up your own knuckles."

"I never asked you to do this any-"

"Williams!"

"Fine..." Belle pouted in surrender. Dean couldn't help but chuckle at the way she did that face every time she was defeated or irritated.

"So, what exactly happened?"

"Just picked the wrong guy to win our bet with..."

"He did this to you?"

"Yeah... I up and left after he paid for all our drinks, and the tab remained open."

"Why the hell you leave?"

"You're missing a point here, Winchester! I won the bet, so that means you owe me."

"Belle..."

"Yeah, yeah ,yeah... Whatever... I can handle myself. Point is, you owe me." He shot her a glance, but no smile came with it.

"I came to check on you. Apparently you needed a little assistance in coming to terms with what's going on in that little head of yours."

"I don't need anything from you or Sammy for that matter."

"Oh come on, Dean. Your brains working overtime that even the smokes rising from your ears." She teased as Dean slowly wrapped her hand in white cotton bandage. He paused to look in her eyes, which brought a little shock to Belle. Behind his green orbs, which she had never seen sparkle, was a mixture of aching pain, longing, confusion, sensations, anticipations, calling commotions to his motions, and a fighting spirit. Except that fighting spirit was fighting with himself. Belle couldn't hold the contact and looked away, causing him to return his attention back to her hand. They sat in silence until he finished.

"That should do it." He said as he packed up the kit.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome." He was about to walk away but she stopped him by holding onto his shirt at the sleeve.

"Dean, why do you fight yourself and everybody else who tries to help ya?"

"I'm not fighting anybody."

"Yes... Yes you are."

"Belle..."

"No, Dean. I'm not as easy to shut up as your brother and I sure as hell never let anybody walk away from me when I'm talking so that won't save your ass either." He sighed deeply. "Why don't ya tell me what's happening upstairs?"

"I'm not sure hey. Probably a couple getting frisky as bunnies. Why don't ya go check."

"Cut the joking, Dean! You know very well what I'm talking about."

"I do, but you won't like the answer because nothing's happening in my mind. I simply need time off hunting for a while. Heck I've got less than a year to live, and what? I'm gonna spend it hunting till I drop? I wanna go sky diving, hit Vegas, ride a bull... Or something..."

"Ride a bull? I got the sky diving part, and the Vegas... But a bull?"

"Yeah... Stray thinking..."

"Ya don't say..." Belle raised her right eyebrow at him. "But that's not everything..."

"Williams..."

"Winchester..." Dean chuckled and lowered his head in a sigh before running his fingers through his hair. Belle looked away as she realised how attractive he looked every time he did that.

"Dean, you got so many damn walls up which only hurts yourself in the end instead of protecting. Trust me I know."

Dean looked at her lowered head, analysing how she absentmindedly tried hiding her eyes. Before Dean could stop himself he was lifting her chin to look into his eyes. He edged his face closer towards her but stopped just before her lips, leaving nothing but inches between them. Belle moved forward, closing the space, and gently meeting his lips. At first Dean was surprised but eventually let go of control to respond and deepen the kiss. His tongue made his way to meet hers as he pulled her against him with his hand behind her neck and the other on her lower back.

He stood between her legs as she sat on the bathroom sink. They mixed each other's tastes of alcohol as Belle wrapped her hands around his neck. Dean couldn't handle how she made him feel, causing him to want to stop so badly; however something prevented him from doing so. Maybe it was how the kiss was filled with such understanding, compassion and comfort at the same time, all the things Dean has wanted but never felt with any girl. It's the lack of these feelings which cause women to be nothing more to him but another notch in his belt. He finally interrupted the kiss to catch his breath, resting his forehead on hers.

"I've got an idea." He spoke softly but still coarsely. Belle took a deep breath in before replying.

"Sorry, but no matter how much alcohol's in my system, you aint getting down my pants Dean. I sure as hell aint gonna be another women on your scoreboard."

"Not quite my thoughts, but that is tempting."

"Wow... Would I be the first woman to not turn you into a hot, sexually frustrated jerk?" She spoke with amusement as she pulled to face him properly while his hands sat on her legs.

"Seems like it..."

"Should I be taking that as an insult?"

"Not at all, Princess."

"Mmm... So what was that idea you had?"

"Poker."

"Mmm..." she contemplated the idea. "You do know you're gonna get your ass whipped?"

"Maybe."

"But for that we're missing someone."

"Who?" Dean crossed his brows.

"A certain Jack Daniels."

"Ah... Why don't you just marry me?"

"In your dreams Winchester." She pushed him away from her as she jumped off from the sink. She walked out the bathroom, causing Dean to lean against the entrance and stare at her.

"Oh... And touch my lips again and you'll be sorry."

"Is that a threat?"

"I like to think of it as a warning... But a threat's good too..." She smirked at him.

"You kissed me though."

"Ah... Winchester, that alcohol's going to your head."

She took out a note from his wallet which was on the table and headed out the door to go buy the bottle of Jack, hoping that they could continue to pretend as if nothing was happening.

* * *

**_Do let me know what ya'll are thinking... Green button just below..._**

**_Awesomeness! Until next time! XOXO_**


End file.
